Mentiras na Carta
by Dinha Prince
Summary: Porque aquele beijo molhado pelas lágrimas não seria o primeiro, nem seria o último...Porque para Hermione Granger nada era impossível. TRADUÇÃO!
1. Longo Inverno

_**Disclaimer**__:Todos os personagens são propriedade de Jotaká_

_Bem! Trago a vocês este projeto de fic em resposta ao desafio "A Carta" proposto por Eren Lovett no fórum Werid Sisters. Esta fic é uma tentativa de satisfazer o pedido de Paulita Granger, que quis uma SS/HG ambientada no 6º ano^^_

_Eu não poderia resistir a isso, este é o resultado :P_

_Espero que goste! ( E os outros também^^)_

oooOOoooOOooo

Final de maio. Um bonito entardecer. A chuva fina cai sobre a sua cabeça molhando-a com sua água incessante. O verão já se aproxima, mas o frio invernal se nega a abandonar os úmidos campos escoceses. Nestes casos, como jovem inteligente que é, sempre carrega a mão seu grande manto negro. Porém, hoje não o trouxe. Hoje não.

Hoje deseja que ele a veja como é. Com umidade incluída. Olha para cima e deixa as ervas pratas acariciarem seus lábios, esfriando-os. Passa a língua sobre o lábio inferior e as saboreias deixando que o refrescante líquido entre em seu corpo como uma manhã quente de primavera.

Quer saber quando ele virá, e por que demora tanto. Não sejas boba, sabes que ele sempre controla o tempo, já sabes que não pode exigir nada. Não a ele. Nunca.

Pensa. Algo que lhe cai tão bem. Mas ainda não consegue entender o que viu em alguém assim. Lembras do fácil que era a vida quando ainda amavas aquele simpático ruivo, com o rosto cheio de espinha, e os olhos azuis e vivos que sempre conseguiam tirá-la de sua redoma para depois arrancar o maior de todos os sorrisos.

Aqueles eram tempos simples. Sem mentiras, sem remorsos, sem ter que andar escondida pelos corredores, sem olhar para trás esperando ser descoberta a qualquer momento. Sem sentir a cada segundo que o coração vai saltar do peito, ou que seu mundo desmorona cada vez que escapa sob o amparo da noite, atravessando os frios corredores com a capa de invisibilidade que furta de seu melhor amigo, para acabar no escritório dele, onde se entrega a ele sem pensar nas consequências.

Por quê? Onde ficou a Hermione que sempre media seus atos? Onde ficou a estudante modelo? A garota racional e reflexiva que todos conheciam?

Nem ela mesma sabe. A única coisa que consegue entender, a única coisa que tem clara há meses; é que não pode viver sem ele. Sem seu olhar frio, sua voz sedosa, sem suas finas mãos percorrendo sua pele, esquentando cada parte de seu corpo com o tato.

- Vai congelar, senhorita Granger.

Aí está. Justo atrás dela. Pôde senti-lo antes que falasse. É impossível não notar uma presença tão... inquietante e às vezes reconfortante, pelo menos para você.

Não se vira. Deixa que seja ele quem se aproxima, como sempre faz. Espera estes breves encontro durante todo o dia, mas quando o momento chega, não é capaz de reagir, seu corpo não responde e sempre fica paralisada como uma frágil boneca de porcelana. Limita-se a conter a respiração e esperar que seja ele, como o adulto que é, quem se mova primeiro.

Porque se sente tão infantil ao lado dele e tão mulher. Porque Rony jamais despertou esses sentimentos. Demorou a descobrir que realmente só o queria como um amigo, como o melhor dos amigos e nada mais. Interpretou mal o ciúme que sentia quando o viu com Lavender. Queimou por dentro, mas só porque de repente compreendeu que ele nem sempre ia estar ali para você, que também poderia perdê-lo, e isso acabou confundindo sua percepção das coisas.

Porém, ele jamais despertou em seu corpo a metade dos sentimentos que seu sisudo professor conseguia apenas com um roçar, uma carícia.

Ele aproxima-se lentamente, ouve o sussurro da capa negra sobre o solo úmido. Você continua fitando o céu, buscando respostas mudas a todas as perguntas que nesse momento cruzam sua mente. Sente ele atrás de ti, a respiração na nuca e fecha os olhos ainda sem saber o que fazer. Sente-se tão impotente. Mesmo que não seja a primeira vez que estejas completamente sozinha, perceber que esta é diferente.

Algo quebra o silêncio tenso, o som do ar é cortado e então sente um repentino peso sobre seus ombros e um reconfortante calor a invade. Ele a cobriu com capa. Você sorri, aproveitando que ele não pode vê-la. São esses pequenos detalhes que faz você saber que ele gosta de ti, ainda que não seja muito de demonstrar.

É então quanto decide virar, e enfrentá-lo. Faz lentamente, medindo cada passo que dá como se fosse o último. E como sempre suas pernas viram gelatinas quando se sente perscrutada pela mirada fria, tão carente qualquer tipo de emoção.

Acabou de aceitar que ele jamis vai te querer como você desejaria. Que perdeu essa capacidade há tempos. Mas fica conformada com o fato dele permitir que se aproxime, com fato dele abrir as portas auto-impostas da muralha e a deixe entrar por alguns minutos consentindo que se perca nos corredores. Somente com isso já é feliz.

Porém quando se sente observada com essa obscura intensidade nem sua privilegiada mente pode imaginar que demônios ele está pensando. E o que é mais importante para ti, se essa será a última vez que se digne sequer a olhá-la.

Mas, há algo diferente em seus olhos, algo inexplicável em sua expressão. Não demora a perceber que as olheiras estão mais acentuadas hoje, e seu cenho, um pouco mais franzido que o normal. Sente que abraça com mais força do que a habitual e te aperta com uma ansiedade estranha contra seu peito. Ainda que não deixe de pensar – pois nunca deixa de pensar – se deixa levar e tenta não se preocupar desfrutando dessa diferente, mas reconfortante, amostra de carinho. Fechas os olhos e apóias a cabeça sobre ele, esboçando um sorriso divertido de criança, agradece o fato dele não poder ver sua ridícula expressão de absoluta felicidade.

Então ele te aperta um tanto quanto brusco e você pensa que está tudo acabado ente os dois, que agora ele dirá para voltar para o seu quarto como a criança que é e que não volte a perturbá-lo nunca mais. Porém, com o mesmo jeito bruto e sem dar tempo para que reaja, ele te beija. Com força, quase com raiva, mas com uma assombrosa doçura, imprensando os lábios contra os seus e fazendo-a sentir a mulher mais afortunada sobre a face da terra.

Perde-se em seus lábios e pela primeira vez em toda sua vida seu cérebro pára e te deixa flutuar num estado semi-inconsciente onde está apenas ele e você. Os lábios contras os seus abrindo sua boca timidamente. Ele a invade com sua língua, entrelaçando-se a você numa espécie de luta onde a única meta é deixar de existir, fundir um com o outro.

Lentamente, sem nenhum movimento abrupto, a intensidade do beijo vai diminuindo e roçando mais uma vez contra seus lábios separa-se de ti e a observa com uma expressão diferente, mas imperturbável como se esse beijo jamais tivesse acontecido.

Você ao contrário, apostaria sua própria varinha que a sua cara nesse momento é o cúmulo do ridículo; percebe que está tensa entres as mãos dele, que ainda te aperta com força, impedindo-a de cair para trás já que suas pernas a deixaram de sustentá-la há alguns momentos. Imaginas que seus olhos, abertos em uma expressão que mistura o susto e o desconcerto, pode causar uma impressão errada sobre sua reação e se apressa a piscar com força, tentando se recompor. Logo se dá conta de que isso deve ter sido muito mais ridículo e inclusive parece ver um certo divertimento nos olhos dele e se não o conhecesse tão bem se atreveria a jurar que ele está reprimindo uma espécie de sorriso. Algo sarcástico, supões, mas por fim um sorriso.

Ainda não se recuperou do que acabou de acontecer quando ele faz algo ainda mais surpreendente. Inclina-se sobre você e lentamente dá um suave beijo em sua testa. Fecha os olhos decidida a desfrutar ao máximo do momento de inusitada ternura, mesmo que a vozinha em sua mente diga que algo não está certo.

Fica assim por um bom tempo e você implora que o tempo pare e que possam ficar assim unidos por toda a eternidade. Já não te importam os outros, nem o que possam pensar, está disposta a enfrentar quem seja para dizer a verdade de uma vez por todas. Ser sincera com todos, sobretudo, ser sincera consigo mesma.

- Hermione... - não pôde deixar de sobressaltar-se. Ele jamais a havia chamado pelo nome e muito menos com aquela voz tão diferente. Não se move, não diz nada, apenas respira, espera que ele diga algo. Sabe que quer te dizer algo.

Porém esse momento jamais chega. Depois de alguns segundos e parecendo fazer um grande esforço, seu professor se separa de ti e então você está certa de que as coisas estão realmente mal. Um nó no estômago fala isso e a angústia no coração também.

Olha para você pelo que parecem horas com a expressão mais estranha que jamais tinha visto. Novamente vê que ele deseja dizer algo, mas não sabe o que é. Desejas de todo coração saber ler mentes como ele e poder durante alguns segundos transpassar seus olhos de pedra e alcançar a verdade.

- Adeus.

Observa, no silêncio, ele se afastar, sem entender porque esse adeus soou como uma despedida. Nem porque as lágrimas invadem seus olhos e começam a correr por suas bochechas livrementes. Por fim, quando ele desaparece de seu campo de visão, permite cair sobre a grama molhada. Ainda veste a capa mesmo que tenha deixado de chover. Envolve-se nela com tudo que pode e aperta uma mão com força contra o peito, notando que um tipo de angústia invade todo seu corpo.

Não entende nada, mas sabes que ele nunca mais voltará.

Nessa mesma noite um grande homem morre pelas mãos de um Comensal traidor. O sangue, os gritos e o pranto inundam todo o castelo e o luto mancha os corações de todos os estudantes, mas você não sabe o que sentir. Você não sabe o que falar com ninguém. Pela primeira vez na sua vida sua mente não dá as respostas que precisas.

Durante o funeral de Albus Dumlbedore aperta a mão de Harry com força e choras porque se sente uma hipócrita e uma má pessoa; choras porque não pode evitar sentir falta dele; porque não sabes o que pensar; porque se pergunta uma e outra vez o que tentavam te dizer aqueles olhos escuros.

Porque ainda sonhas todas às noites com aquele beijo e com aquela diferente declaração muda.

Choras porque o deseja e porque o odeia ao mesmo tempo.

Choras poque prometeu a si mesma que não descansarás até vê-lo morto.

E choras porque sabes que quando ele morrer uma parte de ti morrerá com ele...

oooOOoooOOooo

**N/A: **Bom não é grande coisa mas espero ter cumprido em parte do pedido:P A verdade é que este é um projeto de long-fic e já que gosto desse casal e tenho grandes planos para ele (rs...xD) caso goste, pode pedir que continue.

Espero impaciente as críticas.

Muito beijos

**Princesselve**

**N/T**: AAAAAAAhhhh viajando nesse mundão das fics encontrei essa e me apaixonei. Espero que vcs tb gostem e deixem reviews para a Princes. Bjoks e sorry pelos erros;* EU AMO ESSE SHIPPER! * só para reforçar...rs....*


	2. Nostalgia

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não são meus, por mais que eu quisesse.

Bem, aqui estou eu de novo ^ ^ e trago para vocês o segundo capítulo.

Antes de tudo quero agradecer a todas os comentários que deixaram, foram eles que realmente me incentivaram a continuar a história: P

Espero que vocês gostem

oooOOoooOOooo

Abro os olhos muito lentamente, quase com indiferença. E, novamente, a deprimente tenda de tecido desbotada está sobre a minha cabeça e, outra vez, o cheiro repugnante de gato me cumprimenta para mais um novo dia horrível.

Mas eu tenho que me levantar. Quem vai fazer o café da manhã? Quem é que vai despertar um Rony amuado para se sentar no canto resmungando enquanto engole qualquer porcaria que faz passar como comida? Quem pedirá a Harry para se levantar e continuar uma busca infrutífera que não faz nada, a não ser reduzi-lo a um poço de amargura e desespero?

Quem?

Será você, Hermione. Porque se você não fizer, ninguém o fará. Se você não fingir que está tudo bem, que está indo na direção certa, que tem realmente um indício de algo por mais que não pareça. Você não dá a impressão de que está desmoronando por dentro toda vez que enfrenta a luz de um novo dia. Se você não fizer isso, a pouca estabilidade que os mantém unidos, entrará em colapso como um frágil castelo de cartas.

Saio da barraca, estar dentro dela me deixa agoniada, respiro o ar frio da floresta, mas não me alivia. Decido fazer algo útil e mais uma vez reforço os feitiços de proteção, mesmo que não tenham falhado. Mas eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa ou vou enlouquecer.

- Harry, vou procurar alguma coisa para comer.

Meu amigo não responde, está outra vez olhando aquele maldito troço, esse medalhão horroroso que vai deixar todo mundo louco. Ele insulta a nossa inteligência, especialmente a minha. Supõe-se que eu já teria que ter dado uma resposta ao mistério frustrante, algo para começar, uma pista, um sinal, alguma coisa.

Mas meu cérebro se recusa a cooperar, parece ter parado, ele ainda tem todas as habilidades necessárias, mas não tem a agilidade de antes.

E eu sei porquê.

Passeio pela floresta com indiferença, não me preocupo em verificar se os cogumelos são comestíveis. Certamente que são. Já vasculhei toda a área no dia anterior, presume-se que deveríamos ter ido, mas para aonde? Nós não temos direção. Eu não quero reconhecer na frente deles, mas realmente estamos perdidos.

Nesses breves momentos é quando eu começo a lembrar. E eu não quero lembrar. Porém não posso evitar, minhas lembranças são tudo o que resta. É tudo o que tenho, por mais que me façam sofrer me mantém sã nesta guerra terrível na qual eu entrei num só golpe.

E a minha mente começa a divagar. Penso nos meus pais, é claro, que agora não sabem quem tem uma filha, uma filha que está lutando para preservar sua vida, e seus amigos. Tento afastá-los da minha cabeça. Dói. E logo depois o que vem a minha mente é Hogwarts, querido castelo, e lembro-me com tal nitidez que até mesmo poderia tocá-lo.

Sinto seu perceptível cheiro de velho e da umidade, ouço os ecos dos passos nos corredores solitários, o som da chuva tamborilando nos vidro antigos, os gritos de Pirraça, as repreensões severas da Professora McGonagall. Os olhares irritados Filch, o zelador, sim, mesmo dele eu sinto falta.

Mas acima de tudo lembro dele.

Tremo. Não posso evitar, não, eu realmente não quero evitar. Sinto-me terrivelmente culpada, mas eu preciso lembrar. Sua imagem na minha cabeça é tudo que me resta. A única coisa da qual qual quero lembrar. Que houve um tempo que eu compartilhei algo além de palavras com aquele que seria o assassino de nosso amado Albus Dumbledore.

Que houve uma época em que o amava.

Amava? Amo? Fecho meus olhos e cubro meu rosto com ambas as mãos, sufocando um soluço. Não posso viver com isso. Fere meu coração, envenena a minha alma.

Mas é que lembrar dele ... é tão claro na minha cabeça que chega a ser real. Lembro-me especialmente de um dia. Eu me conformo e me deixo cair sobre a grama molhada. Cedendo ao desejo de mergulhar em meus pensamentos. E minha mente resgata um dia especial. Uma tarde fria de novembro ...

_- Hermione! Hermione espere!_

_Não quero ouvir mais nada, isso é o suficiente por hoje. Ronald Weasley, o estúpido não sabe fazer nada direito. Droga!, porque tinha que ser tão cabeça oca._

_E depois Harry, não sei quem é pior. Ele também não sabe de nada. Não devo culpá-lo. Mas neste momento sinto-me muito zangada com eles. Gostaria de bater nos dois para ver se acordam. Eu corro pelos corredores. Suprimindo as lágrimas com a mão, ainda não devo chorar, não até estar bem escondida._

_Atravesso o corredor quase a correndo. Sim, aqui vai servir. Ninguém vai estar na biblioteca agora, especialmente depois de um jogo de Quadribol. _

_Como sempre, estou certa. E a biblioteca está vazia. Só Madame Pince, reta; esticada, escreve algo atrás da mesa. Ao ouvir os passos apressados levanta a cabeça com uma carranca, mas seus olhos suavizam ao ver que sou eu._

_Ninguém fica surpreso ao ver Hermione Granger na biblioteca._

_Eu ando apressada pela sala e me infiltro na seção proibida sem qualquer escrúpulo. Se alguém tem o direito de estar lá, esse alguém sou eu. Que ninguém se atreva a me dizer qualquer coisa, não hoje._

_Encolho-me entre as carcomidas prateleiras. Querendo me misturar com os meus livros amados. Não posso evitar e me lembro da cena que eu fui forçada a testemunhar esta tarde. Rony beijando Lavender Brown. Achei repugnante. Mas estava claro que algo desse tipo ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Por que? Por que eu?_

_Então eu choro, eu choro como uma menina boba. E quanto mais estúpida me sinto, mais lágrimas caem dos meus olhos inchados. Eu me abraço sentindo-me o ser mais patético da face da terra._

_E então percebo que não estou sozinha._

_- Eu pensei que as adolescentes fizesse essas coisas no banheiro senhorita Granger. Isto aqui é uma biblioteca, caso não tenha notado._

_O choque é tão grande que de repente paro de soluçar. Abro os olhos, mas não me atrevo a olhar para cima do chão. Sua voz é inconfundível. Está a poucos metros de mim, pegando alguns livros de duvidosa reputação de uma das carcomidas prateleiras. De canto de olho eu vejo Severus Snape, o professor mais odiado em Hogwarts, olhar com um verdadeiro interesse um pesado livro grande e escuro. Não o teria visto se não tivesse falado. Enquanto tomo consciência da minha patética situação, minhas bochechas começam a superaquecer, ainda bem que está escuro. Mesmo assim, a vergonha me invade por completo e não sei o que fazer, é como se eu tivesse ficado congelada no lugar olhando para o chão poeirento._

_- O que está acontecendo Granger? - Diz sem olhar para longe do volumoso livro. Na verdade não é uma pergunta. Eu sei que é o seu tom de escárnio mal disfarçado e por sua testa franzida. Gesto que faz muitas vezes quando eu, Harry e Rony estamos perto .- Tirou uma nota excelente no teste? Ou, talvez, descobriu que nem sempre tem o prazer de ser uma insuportável Sabe-Tudo?_

_Suas palavras não me afetam. Repito mentalmente uma e outra vez, e é isso que vou mostrar para o mundo. Mas a verdade é que, se incomodar, eu não vou mais negar. Seis anos ouvindo insultos não é um prato saboroso para ninguém. Não me incomodo a ponto de responder, me limito a tentar conter os soluços, que lutam para sair da minha garganta. Tudo que eu precisava era que Snape me visse chorar._

_- Já vejo que não - continua ele, por que não dizer, muito feliz por me ter à sua mercê, feliz por pelo menos uma vez encontrar uma Hermione Granger calada, sem a palavra correta na boca, ou o braço para cima, sabendo todas as respostas do universo - Neste caso, concluo que deve ser algum problema adolescente estúpido. Pensei que estivesse acima disso Granger. Bem, parece que você é um ser humano, afinal._

_Talvez se tivessem sido outras circunstâncias aquilo não teria acontecido. Talvez se não tivesse visto Ronald beijado naquela tarde Lavender e em seguida veio até mim dizendo que não tinha nada de errado e provocando a minha explosão de canários amarelos, isso nunca teria acontecido. Provavelmente, se tivéssemos nos encontrado outro dia , em algum outro lugar e, especialmente, de outro modo, isso nunca teria acontecido._

_Mas passou, e as minhas palavras saíram da minha boca como fogo libertador, enchendo-me de calma e paz._

_- Sim, ao contrário de você, posso dizer que eu sou._

_O momento durou pouco. Então cobri a boca com a mão, abafando um gemido. Mas o estrago estava feito. Eu tinha acabado de insultar um professor em Hogwarts, e não era um professor qualquer, tinha acabado de responder ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Severus Snape. _

_Involuntariamente, virei a cabeça e encarei os olhos, e digo que enfrentei porque ele ainda não tinha levantado avista do pesado livro que examinava com muito interesse. A única alteração perceptível que notei foi o súbito tom branco que tomou conta dos dedos dele, estranhamente agarrados a capa do livro. Além disso, sua expressão séria não tinha mudado nada. _

_- Professor, eu ... - ele me cortou antes que eu pudesse dar alguma desculpa estúpida._

_- Detenção até as férias Granger - fechou o livro com um pesado golpe e colocou-o com extrema delicadeza no lugar. Então ele passou por mim sem sequer olhar - Espero a senhorita no meu escritório amanhã._

_Sentindo o coração pesado eu o vi sair. Na verdade, ainda não conseguia digerir o que tinha acontecido, o que eu fiz, inconscientemente. Agradeci a Deus por estar no sexto ano, porque este insulto Snape não perdoaria o resto da vida._

_Pelo menos eu tinha certeza que ele não ia contar para a professora McGonagall, com certeza preferia ter a liberdade de torturar-me pessoalmente._

_Imaginei o rosto de Rony, e toda a compostura desapareceu lembrando o motivo da minha visita à biblioteca. Cerrei os punhos por alguns segundos. Então me levantei, com determinação nos olhos._

_Eu não i ia mais chorar por causa dele. Uma nova vida começava para mim. Tinha certeza ...._

Eu nunca poderia ter imaginado. Debrucei-me com mais firmeza sobre o tronco da árvore. Aquelas visitas ao escritório mudaram minha vida para sempre. Eu gostaria de poder voltar e consertar os meus erros, mas me peguei pensando que iria fazê-lo novamente, sem dúvida. E isso me fez sentir ainda pior.

Enterrei minha cabeça entre os joelhos tentando chorar. Mas eu vi que não tinha mais lágrimas.

Harry me chama. Ron e este provavelmente reclamando da comida. Este medalhão vai acabar a nossa amizade. Tenho certeza disso também.

Levanto-me arrastando-me; conseguir comida, encontrar um caminho que nos leve a algum lugar, sair deste espiral escura na qual estamos imersos. Encontrar as Horcruxes.

Isso é tudo no que eu me permito pensar agora.

oooOOoooOOooo

Por favor, comentários, tomates , qualquer coisa: no botão verde ^ ^

Um beijão

E muito obrigado por ler e deixar comentários

v

v

v

**N/T: Mais um cap., depois das mini-férias Dinha Prince está de volta;P **

**Bjoks para DarK Lady, Agatha Snape e Crik Snape. **

**Sorry pelos erros e deixem reviews;***


	3. O Ovo de Graphorn

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente, nem Severus, nem Hermione me pertencem. Só os utilizo como desculpa para não poder estudar.

Espero que gostem!

oooOOoooOOooo

Rony é um idiota.

Mesmo já sabendo disso, há mais de seis anos, demorei a acostumar-me, mas ainda me surpreende o extremo que pode chegar sua estupidez.

Encolho-me no sofá e penso em tudo que ele disse para mim e Harry há apenas alguns minutos. Quando chamamos Phineus para perguntar se nossos amigos estavam bem, não podíamos imaginar as consequências que teria nossa decisão. A bomba que estava a ponto de explodir.

Rony se foi.

E sua partida deixou em mim um vazio impossível de preencher. Outro vazio.

Eu pego esse medalhão com ambas as mãos, tentando mantê-lo longe do meu peito. Exerço uma pressão sobre ele que mal me deixa respirar, acredito que se alimenta da minha alma envenenada, por isso odeio cada minuto que passo com ele. O odeio. Porque traz a minha mente sentimentos que é melhor esquecer. Traz a luz a irracional Hermione. A que gosta de agir sem pensar nas consequência e no mal que pode fazer aos outros. A que deixa de lado seus escrúpulos e se deleita no passado.

Mas esse maldito medalhão não acabará comigo, ainda não.

Maldito Rony Weasley. Como pôde fazer isso conosco?

Agarro a cabeça com as duas mãos. Se eu pudesse parar de pensar por um segundo. Lembro que sempre recriminava Harry pela sua falta de esforço nas aulas de Oclumência, mas faz tempo que descobri que deixar a mente em branco não é tão fácil quanto parece.

Tento pensar em coisas banais, cotidianas, longe das Horcruxes, de Voldemort, e desta porcaria de guerra que vai destruir a todos.

Hoje é o aniversário da minha mãe. Eu sinto um nó no estômago. Ano passado eu enviei um presente, em segredo, uma dessas enormes caixas de caramelo da Honeyduckes, que sempre come escondida do meu pai. É o mal de ser dentista, se supõe que deve dar o exemplo.

Sorrio lembrando essas coisas, agora já tão longe. Parece que passaram mil anos desde a última vez que pisei em minha casa, e tremo ao pensar o quão diferente eram as coisas ano passado nesta mesma data.

Faltava pouco para as férias de Natal. Como agora. Lembro que não parava nem um minuto quieta. A indecente lista de deveres me oprimia, e a onipresença dos NIEM's, apesar de que faltava mais de um ano, me provocava um suor frio por todo o corpo.

Rony e eu não nos falávamos. Depois do episódio dos canários assassinos Harry se empenhava em falar com nós dois, para tentar nos trazer de volta a razão. Mas nem eu queria falar com ele, nem ele queria falar comigo. Estava muito ocupado beijando sua namorada em todas as salas vazias do castelo. E eu muito ferida para tentar escutá-lo.

Lembro essas duas semanas, as últimas antes das férias, como uma absoluta loucura...

_Não pode chorar, não pode chorar, não pode chorar..._

_Repito para mim mesma uma e outra vez, como um mantra que devo lembrar. É difícil mais consigo transpor o nó que está se formando em minha garganta e a umidade dos meus olhos desaparece._

_Foi muito cruel, nunca pensei que pudesse doer tanto. Jamais havia esperado a imitação que esse estúpido ruivo fez de mim na aula de Transfiguração. Não de alguém como Rony._

_Além do mais eu não dou esses saltinhos quando levanto a mão... ou faço?_

_Suspiro. Talvez eu merecesse._

_A verdade é que não tenho tempo sequer de compadecer-me de mim mesma._

_Minha vida é um absoluto ir e vir da biblioteca. Livros, livros e mais livros. Sei que sempre foi assim, mas este ano está diferente. Porque agora busco neles o socorro do qual preciso, neles me refugio cada vez que tenho que suportar as contínuas humilhações, ao ver Rony e Lavender, entrelaçados como polvos nas poltronas da sala comunal. Harry tenta chegar até mim, mas não consegue. A solidão ultimamente é minha única companheira._

_Hoje tive que pedir a Minerva que voltasse a explicar uma lição. Todo mundo se virou para me olhar com os olhos fora de órbita. Eu me senti um peixe fora d'água. A inteligente Hermione Granger não conseguiu entender de primeira uma explicação, o mundo vem abaixo._

_Abro o livro de Poções para consultar a melhor maneira que tem para cortar os ingredientes que estão sobre a minha mesa. Não sei por que me preocupo aqui me esforçando, e Harry ganhando todos os créditos graças a um maldito livro que saiu sabe-se lá Deus de onde._

_Não são ciúmes. Jamais sentiria ciúmes de Harry. Ele deveria saber que sempre estou aqui para apoiá-lo em tudo. Simplesmente não posso suportar vê-lo colado a esse livro velho._

_- ...realmente a poção deveria ficar pronta com um ovo de Graphorn, mas eles são tão raros e difíceis de encontrar que substituímos esse ingrediente por... alguém sabe?_

_Faz-se silêncio. Noto como, dissimuladamente, os olhos de toda a turma caem sobre mim, esperando que eu levante a mão e de pulinhos no chão, desejosa de mostrar ao mundo todo o meu conhecimento._

_Mas não faço nada. Harry me dá uma cotovelada e o fito franzindo a testa. O que foi? Sou tão previsível? Sempre tenho que saber tudo?_

_Estou cansada, farta de ser a maldita nerd, a tonta a qual Harry pede os exercícios, ou aquela da qual Rony copia as redações. Cansada de ser a insofrível Sabe-Tudo, sempre atenta, sempre disposta a responder a todas as perguntas dos seus professores._

_- Ninguém sabe?_

_Slughorn olha para toda a turma, e vejo que sua vista passa imperceptivelmente sobre mim e sobre Harry, um tanto decepcionado. Eu luto contra o desejo de responder. Um desejo cada maior. E minha mão treme sobre a mesa. Quer levantar e gritar, gritar a resposta._

_A sineta anuncia o final da aula. Eu suspiro, aliviada, e pego minhas coisas com pressa. Não posso chegar tarde. Saio quase correndo da sala. E vejo que Harry me segue. "Não agora não", aperto o passo, tentando me perder por entre o povo._

_- Hermione! – me vejo obrigada a parar e a enfrentar seu estranho olhar – Vai fazer o que agora? Podemos ir juntos a biblioteca e ..._

_- Perdão Harry – o interrompo logo. Sei que na verdade ele quer falar de Rony. Convencer-me de que não é tão ruim, lembrar-me de que ele é sem noção, e que sempre faz coisas sem pensar. Mas eu não quero escutá-lo. Não – Tenho que ir falar com McGonagall e depois acabar uma redação._

_Dou a volta bruscamente, sem dar a ele a opção de contrariar a minha resposta. Sinto seu olhar fixo sobre as minhas costas e me afasto. Sei que ele está mal com isso. Que não gosta de ver seus dois melhores amigos se enfrentando, que odeia está entre os dois. Mas não posso fazer nada para mudar._

_Aperto o passo, agora tenho detenção com Snape. Não falei nada para ninguém, nem mesmo para Harry. Não gostaria de explicar as circunstâncias pelas quais a consegui. Porque estava na biblioteca chorando, e que insultei um professor. A verdade é que não é algo do qual me sinta orgulhosa._

_Na verdade as detenções não são tão ruins. Sei que Snape não implica comigo tanto quanto faz com Harry, e isso é simplesmente porque eu não entro no seu jogo de abusos e insultos. Sempre suporto estoicamente toda a merda que joga em cima de mim disposta a não dar nenhuma desculpa para que possa me dá mais detenções até o verão, até que finalmente ele acaba cansando, e me deixa acabar meu trabalho em paz._

_Bato na porta do escritório. Uma voz, grave e sedosa, permite que eu entre. Ele está sentado atrás da sua escrivaninha, e não se incomoda em olhar para cima quando cruzo a soleira da porta._

_Fico de pé, parada no meio da sala. Sei que isto faz parte da minha humilhação, ficar quieta como uma boba até que ele se digne a me olhar, ou me aponte uma pilha de livros para ordenar, ou garrafas para rotular._

_Mas hoje ele não faz nada disso. Ainda sem levantar os olhos, rasga o papel mais uma vez, e deixa a pena sobre a mesa, logo, com uma lentidão pensada se levanta da cadeira e apóia suas mãos sobre a mesa. E então levanta a cabeça e me olha._

_- Hoje sairemos Granger – eu o olho sem esconder minha surpresa. Sair? Para aonde? – Preciso pegar alguns ingredientes e necessito deles agora. Então, como não penso em deixá-la sozinha no meu escritório, a senhorita virá comigo._

_Nesse momento, tenho centenas de perguntas que gostaria de fazer, mas ele não me dá tempo e antes que possa articular qualquer palavra, já passou diante de mim e já abriu a porta do escritório, convidando-me para cruzá-la._

_Eu o faço com um mar de dúvidas fervilhando no meu cérebro. Ele já não é mais o Professor de Poções, para que quer ingredientes? E que tipo de ingredientes são, que não tem no colégio, nem na estufa da Professora Sprout?_

_Caminha na minha frente, com a capa oscilando furiosamente às suas costas, e eu me sinto como uma dessas mulheres muçulmanas que sempre vão dois passos atrás de seu marido. Ando mais rápido, mas só consigo ganhar alguns centímetros._

_- Não é porque eu não sou mais o Professor de Poções não significa que não possa elaborá-las, Granger – diminui um pouco o passo e finalmente consigo alcançá-lo._

_Surpreende-me que me dê uma explicação, e mais, me surpreende que fale comigo sem utilizar nenhum apelido desagradável. Ele olha para frente, como se caminhasse sozinho. Pergunto-me porque deu a resposta. Às vezes tenho a certeza que ele deduz quais são os meus pensamentos só em me olhar, sem nem ao menos usar Legilimência._

_Cruzamos o saguão e saímos para os terrenos do castelo. Afogo um gemido. Estamos em dezembro e faz frio e eu não estou com o meu cachecol._

_- Vamos, Granger. Não tenho o dia todo._

_Aperto o passo e o olho sem esconder meu cenho franzido. Acredito que esse homem realmente fica feliz em torturar as pessoas. Bem, me consolo pensando que pelo menos assim, seguindo o ritmo dele, posso sentir calor._

_Chegamos à orla da Floresta Proibida. Olho para o meu professor com uma expressão de horror na cara. Não teremos que entrar, não?, ele me olha como se eu tivesse feito a pergunta. E eu tento recuperar minha compostura e mostrar algo dessa fria indiferença que ele possui._

_- Procuramos raiz de asfódelo – explica com o mesmo tom que usa em suas aulas, metódico e cortante. Eu meneio e me direciono rapidamente para as árvores já que está parada é a morte para mim. Enquanto caminho, sinto seus olhos sobre a minha nuca – Aonde vai?_

_O olho sem entender, ouvi mal? Snape me olha com expressão franzida, esperando minha resposta._

_- O asfódelo não cresce ao pé das árvores? – respondo de imediato. Ele me observa sem mudar sua expressão, transpassando-me com esses dois túneis sem fundo que tem nos olhos. Finalmente, começa a andar, passando ao meu lado._

_- Não havia terminado de falar – diz, mesmo que não me olhe, nem sequer pare. Eu o sigo apertando os punhos, às vezes não sei se todos os homens são uns imbecis, ou só os destes maldito colégio._

_Começo a procurar entre as raízes das árvores, procurando ficar sempre na borda e não atravessar a delgada linha que separa a Floresta do jardim. Ele entra um pouco mais, afastando o mato com uma mão, enquanto que, com um olhar, abaixa-se até o chão e procura a preciosa planta._

_Então encontro o que procuramos. Sorrio e começo a arrancá-las como diz o livro. Não penso em dizer-lhe, já que nem eu preciso da sua ajuda para coletar o ingrediente, nem ele quer ser incomodado por essa besteira._

_Uma vez que tiro a terra, segurou o asfódelo pela haste e o tirou com força. Está mais duro do que havia pensado. Aperto os dentes e puxo com mais força, a planta se liberta da sua prisão e eu caio para trás aterrissando com o traseiro na terra úmida e fria._

_Afogo um gemido e me levanto rapidamente, esperando que ele não tenha visto minha queda dolorosa. Mas está muito longe, e parece muito interessado nas raízes de uma árvore em especial. Levanto a planta até a altura da minha cabeça com uma mão para examiná-la com cuidado._

_É então quando o vejo. Um lampejo de ouro no bosque. Abaixo a mão e olho outra vez, apertando os olhos._

_Ali está, entre os galhos de uma árvore velha e retorcida. O observo com os olhos arregalados, incrédula. O lampejo volta a piscar, dando-me razão. Mas não pode ser os milagres não existem, não é?_

_Emocionada, jogo a planta no chão e avanço a grandes passos para o interior da Floresta. Passo ao lado de Snape que se vira ao notar meus fortes passos sobre a grama úmida._

_- O que está fazendo Granger? – eu não o olho, sequer o respondo. Não quero afastar a vista daquela maravilhosa visão. Todos os meus sentidos devem estar concentrados sobre ela, não arrisco perdê-la – Granger, aonde você pensa que vai? Granger!_

_Não viro para olhá-lo. Meu coração bate a mil por hora. Não me dou conta de que estou metendo-me no meio da Floresta Proibida. Já não existe orla, nem fronteiras, nem professores; é somente eu e o lampejo dourado._

_Antes que ele possa me alcançar chego até a árvore e contemplo, absorta, seus galhos. Aí está, os milagres existem. Alguém me agarra pelo braço, obrigando-me a virar bruscamente._

_- O que você acha que está fazendo! – seu rosto é o puro reflexo da raiva. Por isso posso ver que meu esplêndido sorriso o choca, fazendo-o semicerrar os olhos._

_- Olhe professor! – exclamo sem apagar minha expressão alegre, apesar da sua dura olhada de gelo. Aponto para os galhos da árvore. Ele segue a trajetória traçada pelo meu dedo, e então o vê, assim como eu._

_Nem sequer é capaz de disfarçar seu espanto. Vejo que seus olhos se abrem ligeiramente, e sua testa franze um pouco. Sua mão deixa de apertar com força meu braço, e seus músculos, sempre tensos, parecem relaxar._

_- Não pode ser – murmura, mas para si mesmo do que para mim – É um..._

_- Ovo de Graphorn – acabo a frase sem poder reprimir um sorriso. Tamanha emoção é para mim tal descobrimento, que por um momento me esqueço de que ele é Severus Snape, o odiado professor, e eu, Hermione Granger, a insofrível Sabe-Tudo que ele tanto odeia._

_Ele me olha, e me sinto transpassada por seus penetrantes olhos negros. Mas estou tão emocionada que meu sorriso não fraqueja, algo que contrasta com sua imperturbável expressão._

_- Sabe pegá-lo Granger? – gosto do tom que ele usa. Não há sarcasmo desta vez. Apenas pura erudição. O prazer de ensinar e meu gosto por aprender. Focado todo sobre esse maravilhoso ovo de Graphorn._

_- Sim professor – respondo de imediato – Tenho que me aproximar dele, e acariciá-lo. É preferível que uma mulher o faça, porque são mais receptíveis ao contato feminino._

_Ele não diz nada, ainda que eu saiba que a minha resposta está certa. Faz tempo que deixei de esperar uma aprovação, ou um parabéns da parte dele. Isso seria algo tão improvável quanto os Chudley Cannons ganhar o campeonato. Sinto um nó no estômago. Essa é uma frase que sempre dizia para Rony._

_- Poderá subir, Granger? – Snape para debaixo da árvore e observa com cuidado seus galhos, o ovo, cujos lampejos dourados parecem estar chamando-nos._

_- Eu? – me olha, essa foi uma pergunta muito estúpida. Mas ele não incomoda em responder-me, solevanta uma das suas sobrancelhas fazendo-me sentir uma idiota – Eh, sim, sim. Acho que poderei._

_Que grande mentira. A árvore é alta e eu posso fazer uma besteira. Além disso, minhas vestes não são adequadas. Chego até ela e olho para cima. Está muito alto e uma sensação de enjôo invade-me só de pensar em subir até o topo. Sempre tive vertigem._

_- Está certa disso Granger? – ele me observa com cuidado. Acho que minha cara deve ser o reflexo do medo nesse momento. – Não quero que se mate._

_- Sim – respondo com o fio de voz nada convincente. Dou um passo para o tronco, e arregaço a manga da camisa. Bem, tudo pela ciência. A árvore tem galhos baixos, minha mão agarra a uma delas e meu pé esquerdo pousa sobre outro. Começo a subida._

_Um pé, outro pé, rezo para que nenhum se quebre. Isso Hermione, está indo bem. O vento sopra com mais força aqui em cima, levanta um pouco minha saia. É então quando me dou conta de eu estou em cima, e Snape está embaixo._

_Sinto um calor nas bochechas e giro a cabeça, olhando para o chão. Ele está ali, observando meus movimentos com atenção. Em seguida percebe o que é que me preocupa e esboça um sorriso irônico._

_- Fique calma Granger – me diz com essa malícia tão característica – asseguro que não tenho o mínimo interesse para ver o que tem debaixo da sua saia._

_Apesar das suas palavras, vira elegantemente. E eu consigo ficar ainda mais vermelha._

_- Está bem – murmuro aproveitando que estou no alto, e ele não pode me ouvir. "Imbecil". Já sei que sou uma ratazana de biblioteca sem nenhum tipo de atrativo para os homens mas, não faz diferença que eu lembre. Ainda mais quando estou precariamente sustentada a vários metros do chão._

_Continuo escalando, cada vez estou mais cansada. O lampejo dourando fica mais forte por alguns instantes e depois de um tempo, posso vê-lo na minha frente. Um lindo ovo de Graphorn, enterrado e aprisionado debaixo dos galhos daquela árvore. Parece uma visão incrível._

_- Já vejo! – não posso deixar de gritar, emocionada – É lindo!_

_O silêncio é minha única resposta, ainda que saiba que ele está tão interessado, ou mais do que eu, naquele ovo dourado. Suplico que não esteja tão interessado em olhar para cima outra, porque agora sim ele veria minha calcinha colorida._

_Tento alcançar o ovo com minha mão, mas está um pouco longe. Estico-me, agora só estou segura pelos pés já que minhas mãos tentam alcançar o troféu dourado. Quase o tenho._

_Meus dedos conseguem roçá-lo e esboço um sorriso triunfal quando os galhos começam a sair e o ovo vem para mim._

_- Já peguei! – exclamo com uma voz carregada de emoção – Já estou...!_

_Não imaginava que o condenado pesasse tanto. Cai sobre mim como uma laje de pedra e meus pés, que agüentavam precariamente o equilíbrio sobre os frágeis galhos, não podem me sustentar. Com um grito de angústia, caio no vazio._

_O ar golpeia meu rosto, e não tenho tempo para pensar, apenas sinto um chiado em meus ouvidos e essa desagradável sensação de nada no estômago. O duro chão se aproxima a passos gigantes e eu fecho os olhos esperando o impacto._

_Ouço um golpe, e para minha surpresa, caio sobre algo parcialmente mole. Abro os olhos devagar, perguntando-me por que não sinto dor, muita dor._

_- Ai – uma queixa me faz abrir os olhos de pronto – Maldito seja, Granger. Como é tão irremediavelmente estúpida! _

_Percebo que essa algo mole sobre o qual caí é meu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Que neste momento está debaixo de mim, olhando-me com uma expressão de total raiva em seu rosto pálido. Minha boca abre e meu corpo não reage. Snape me transpassa com seus frios olhos de carvão, que eu nunca havia visto tão perto._

_- Faz o favor de sair de cima de mim, Granger? – noto um forte calor nas bochechas e imagino minha cara como uma brilhante bola de Natal. Desajeitadamente, e sem, tentar ser mais patética do que já tinha sido até o momento, me levanto. Ele me segue, sacudindo com as mãos sua túnica negra, que estava cheia de terra e folhas secas._

_- Desculpe... – só consigo balbuciar. Ainda um pouco tonta por causa da queda, tropeço para trás, Snape pega minha mão antes que eu volte a cair._

_- Posso soltá-la ou ainda não se acha capaz de colocar um pé na frente do outro e andar? – sua mão está muito fria em contato com a minha, que ainda está quente devido a tensão da queda, e a vergonha. Apenas consigo assentir com a cabeça._

_Ele me solta, e seus olhos se fixam em um ponto a minha direita. Então me dou conta de que minha outra mão não está livre, mas que se agarra fortemente a uma espécie de pedra. Uma pedra dourada._

_Meus olhos se abrem com assombro. Não soltei o ovo! Um amplo sorriso volta a crescer no meu rosto e estendendo o braço, compartilho o troféu com meu professor. Ele o pega com extremo cuidado, e o observa cuidadosamente. Finge que não se importa, mas percebo que seu cenho está franzido, e seus olhos são menos de aço. O sustenta na palma da mão enquanto a outra o acaricia suavemente._

_- É magnífico – digo ainda aproximando-me um pouco mais para observá-los – Não acha?_

_Ele levanta a cabeça e me olha, longamente, e eu me sinto de novo perfurada por aquele inescrutável olhar, e penso que talvez o tratei de forma muito próxima. É hora de lembrar que ele é Severus Snape, um professor que me odeia, e eu Hermione Granger, a ratazana da biblioteca._

_- Sim – a simplicidade da sua resposta chega dentro de mim. Não sei porque quando respondeu ainda continuou olhando-me com aquela intensidade que sempre me faz estremecer. Ou porque desta vez, não tem nenhum traço de ironia ou malícia em suas palavras._

_Gira e eu o sigo. A sineta da escola chega aos meus ouvidos, indicando-me que é hora de jantar..._

Lembro desse ovo e sorrio com tristeza. Aquilo marcou um princípio. Algo que eu jamais chegaria a imaginar. Na semana seguinte voltei aquele escritório com o espírito renovado. E junto com meu professor examinamos nosso ovo e estudamos todas as suas possibilidades.

A detenção tomou novas dimensões para mim. E em pouco tempo, me surpreendi pensando com impaciência na hora de dirigir-me para seu escritório. As longas horas de castigo, já não eram tão longas, e para mim começaram a ser um alívio, uma espécie de libertação a tudo que estava passando ao meu redor.

Snape continuou sendo Snape, é claro, o mesmo frio, sarcástico, metódico e irritante professor, que fez minha vida e de meus amigos impossível durante seis longos anos. Que aproveitava qualquer desculpa para debochar de mim e se aproveitava de qualquer pretexto para implicar com Rony e Harry. Aprendi a passar por cima de seus irritantes comentários, porque era incrível como uma pessoa podia se transformar quando se apaixonava realmente por algo.

Sempre tinha sido um excelente professor para mim, mas descobri nele durante aquelas detenções, algo mais; uma paixão por ensinar, paixão que provavelmente tinha se enfraquecido depois de anos e anos lecionando para dezenas de alunos cabeças-ocas. Ele de dava seus conhecimentos e eu os absorvia como uma planta que suga a água ao ser regada.

Nunca me parabenizou, nem teve uma palavra medianamente amável para mim. Mas o simples fato de que se dava o trabalho de partilhar algumas de suas opiniões comigo, ainda que fosse dessa forma rude e cortante, já me fez sentir especial. Portanto, as horas de detenção já não eram ruins, e cada vez que atravessava aquela porta, deixava para trás Rony, Harry, minha insegurança e meu coração partido. Tornava-me apenas em Hermione, a Hermione inteligente que todos se empenhavam em deixar de lado.

Apertei fortemente o pingente. Tudo aquilo parecia formar parte de outra vida, de outra Hermione. Olhei fixamente a mata que, imperturbável, me devolveu o olhar. Esperava ver Rony aparecer por entre as árvores a qualquer momento. Com sua cara cheia de sardas espumantes e seu sorriso despreocupado. Por isso me negava voltar ao acampamento, e por isso não queria ir.

Ainda tinha muito que falar com Rony. Muitas conversas pendentes.

Ele ainda tinha muitas coisas que perdoar-me.

Suspirei, e abaixei a cabeça, afundando em meus joelhos. Percebi uma mão pressionar meu ombro e me sobressaltei. Harry estava ali, fitando-me com um pouco de apreensão.

- Hermione, temos que ir – disso como se não se importasse, como se eu não soubesse também que esperava ver aparecer de um momento para outro, seu melhor amigo com a cara vermelha e murmurando desculpa. Assenti com a cabeça, e me levantei pesadamente da cadeira. Rony não ia voltar, e ainda que voltasse nada ia ser o mesmo entre nós.

Ele não ia me perdoar.

Por que perdoar a alguém que não se arrepende do que fez?

oooOOoooOOooo

_**N/A: Até aqui por enquanto ^^. Como estou em provas e se supõe que deveria estar estudando, provavelmente demorarei um pouco mais (ainda) para atualizar.**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado, tentei fazer um pouco maior devido ao pedido de alguns comentários:P**_

_**Espero impaciente suas opiniões, tomates e pedradas furiosas xD**_

_**Muitos beijos!**_

_**E aperta o botãozinho azul para poder sair ;P**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

**N/T: Olá! Se tiver alguém ainda acompanhando essa tradução, saiba que não a abandonei, mas o tempo anda curtíssimo e ela será feita bem lentamente. Espero que tenham gostado. Bjoks para Shey, my sister e Tarah Draconiger;***


	4. Vinho de Elfo

Disclaimer: Eu não sou loura e britânica. Então, não, não vou ganhar nada com isso. É apenas diversão.  
Espero que gostem

**Cap 4: Vinho de elfo**

oooOOoooOOooo

O fraco murmúrio do vento sussurrando contra a cabana é a minha única companheira nesta noite fria. Harry está lá fora, montando guarda. E eu, deitada na cama, tento limpar a minha mente para dormir pelo menos um par de horas. Acho que é impossível. Tudo que aconteceu a menos de um dia vem a minha mente a uma velocidade vertiginosa. Foi uma ideia estúpida ir para Godric's Hollow, mas foi ainda mais estúpido ir parar naquela casa, onde escorria putrefação e morte em toda parte.

O pensamento de que aquela pobre senhora, tão cruelmente serviu os propósitos de Voldemort, me enche de inquietação. Seu livro, História da Magia, me acompanhou durante seis longos anos de escola. E está agora, escondido em minha bolsa. Sempre útil, sempre eficaz. Mas Bathilda Bagshot estava morta, como mortos estaríamos, se ficássemos um segundo a mais naquela casa. Desta vez foi perto, muito perto. Tremo só de pensar que Voldemort estava encostado no parapeito da janela, observando com seus olhos vermelhos quando nós desaparecemos no ar.

Lágrimas vêm aos meus olhos novamente. Eu sinto tanto pela varinha do Harry, eu juro que não era minha intenção, eu não ... seus os olhos e rosto tristes perseguem-me o tempo todo. É difícil, por si só se desprender de uma varinha, mas é que eu sabia que para Harry, a dele era muito mais do que isso. Para Harry, a varinha significava uma garantia na luta contra Voldemort. Seu escudo. E eu a tinha levado.

Eu fecho meus olhos e deito de lado no colchão. Não tenho sono, mas preciso arejar a mente, foi um dia difícil e tenho que descansar. Ainda me lembro das luzes, árvores de Natal e hinos natalinos da igreja do povoado de Godric Gryffindor. Hoje é Natal. Nem mesmo saberíamos senão tivéssemos ido lá. Parece que o mundo pára nesta barraca, longe de tudo e de todos. Um nó no estômago que me faz lembrar que no ano passado foi o último Natal que passei na companhia de meus pais. Eu sinceramente espero que estejam bem. E que a véspera de Natal na Austrália, seja tão bonita quanto é na Inglaterra.

Outro tipo de recordação vêm à mente. E sorrio com nostalgia ao lembrar como ficava bonito Hogwarts no Natal. Os doces decorando a grande mesa do Salão Principal, o azevinho e visco brotando das paredes e do teto do castelo. Pirraça cantando vulgares hinos pelos cantos, e armaduras enfeitadas com gorros de Papai Noel. Hogwarts tingida de branco, verde e vermelho nos dias antes do Natal. E era algo soberbo.

Lembro-me que aquele ano, em especial os últimos dias antes das férias foram uma verdadeira bagunça, e eu não posso deixar de recordar daquela catastrófica festa de Natal organizada Slughorn, e que tão terríveis conseqüências tiveram para mim ...

_- Oh não! Vem aqui!_

_Eu fujo por entre as pessoas em um ritmo alarmante e um tanto perigoso, considerando o vestido que estou usando. Muito bonito, mas pouco indicado para escapar dos tarados._

Além disso, suspeito ter bebido demais. Portanto, não me admira estar tão enjoada agora. Taça que me trouxera este idiota do McLaggen, taça que desapareceu em apenas um minuto, só para escapar dele.

_Você é uma estúpida Hermione. Ok, conseguiu o seu momento de glória ao ver a cara que Rony fez quando anunciou que o seu par para a festa de Natal era Cormac McLaggen, o pomposo jogador de quadribol. Mas, tinha valido a pena? _

_Suspiro enquanto me apoio no ornamento da parede. Não, definitivamente não valera a pena. Apenas agradecia pelo ruivo não estar aqui, para ver o triste espetáculo que estava dando esta noite sua amiga, desgrenhada, enjoada, fugindo do seu par, um par que por pouco não a joga no chão ao avisar que estava debaixo do visco. _

_Idiota, idiota ... acabam os adjetivos para definir-me. O ambiente está muito abafado aqui dentro, e as vozes e a música estão esmagando-me. Percebo que não posso respirar. Eu vejo a porta entreaberta, e sem pensar duas vezes saio por ela. Agradeço de verdade o ar puro encher meus pulmões. Agora está muito melhor, caminho uns poucos metros pelo corredor fresco, afastando-me todo o possível daquela insuportável massa de gente. A verdade é que não sei muito bem para aonde vou. Esta é a primeira vez na minha vida que bebo algo que não seja Suco de Abóbora e Cerveja Amanteigada. E realmente não acho que tenha feito bem em aceitar o que me trouxe esse bruto. Supõe-se que os alunos não podem beber certo? Se um professor me visse ... _

_Uma mão forte e áspera, me fez engolir em seco e me obrigou a virar. Minha alma foi parar no meu pé ao ver o rosto grande de McLaggen, me olhando com um sorriso triunfal. _

_- Hermione! Eu estive te procurando por toda parte! Aonde você vai? Não tinha acabado de contar aquela fabulosa parada que fiz no ... _

_- Sim, eu - já corto ele de imediato, não tenho o mínimo ânimo para continuar ouvindo a maravilhosa parada número dez mil, goleiro Cormac McLaggen, bendito Quadribol! - Eu já estava indo, é que eu não me sinto muito ... _

_Fecho os olhos e massageio as têmporas; por que tudo gira? Por que não consigo terminar a frase? Sinto um frio súbito nas minhas costas e abro os olhos de pronto. McLaggen me encostou na parede sem que eu percebesse. Eu o vejo sobre mim, tão alto que me dá medo. Pelo menos uns vinte centímetros mais alto e está sorrindo de uma maneira que não em agrada. Nada mesmo. _

_- Mas você não pode ir Hermione, temos um assunto pendente, lembra? - vejo se reclinar sobre mim para me beijar outra vez. E a única coisa que penso em fazer é virar o rosto. Erro. McLaggen começa a beijar meu pescoço como se eu fosse a última mulher na Terra. Apoio minhas mãos sobre sua roupa, e tentar afastá-lo, mas é como mover uma laje de pedra, e acho que ele interpretou minha luta erroneamente, porque se aperta mais contra mim, impedindo-me de mover. _

_- Não, espera, deixa eu explicar ... - minhas palavras soam fracas e balbuciantes, e nem eu mesma sei o que quero explicar. O que vou dizer? Que o convidei para causar ciúme no estúpido Ronald Weasley? Que é um pedante insuportável e que só queria usá-lo? Não. Eu merecia tudo que estava passando. Por ser má pessoa, agora tinha um gigante de no mínimo dois metros babando em cima de mim e beijando-me o rosto. Era nojento._

_Tudo que eu vejo dá voltas e mais voltas. Cormac está me sufocando, e minhas mãos só conseguem de forma fraca empurrar o moreno para trás. Ele gira a cabeça e tenta me beijar na boca. _

_- Não, não - merda, eu não sei o que eu digo, acho que vou desmaiar uma hora ou outra. Percebo suas mãos percorrendo meu vestido e fecho os olhos. Tudo o que sei é que eu não quero que ele me toque, nem que me beije, nem que esteja tão perto de mim. Quisera eu poder chutar e gritar, mas nem isso consigo. _

_- Vinte cinco pontos a menos para Grifinória. McLaggen, afaste-se, agora. _

_A pressão vai embora, e o ar parece voltar quando Cormac se afasta. Por fim permitindo-me a respirar. Tento focar a vista, e posso ver, como agora faz McLaggen, como Snape nos observa com a sobrancelha levantada e o pálido rosto impassível sob a luz fraca das tochas. Posso ver como Cormac fica vermelho até a ponta das orelhas, e como, murmurando uma desculpa, sai quase correndo de volta a festa. Eu vejo ele ir, com a boca ainda aberta, e uma expressão assustada no rosto. Ainda não tenho certeza do que acabou de acontecer. _

_- O corredor não é lugar para ficar se agarrando Granger - tudo continua girando ao meu redor, eu ainda não consigo ver o rosto do meu Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas a voz dele é dura e afiada, como sempre - Volte para dentro. _

_- Eu, eu não... - "Eu não estava me agarrando com ninguém!" , queria poder gritar isso na cara dele, mas meu corpo ainda não respondia. Vejo-me, impotente quando meu Professor dá meia volta e segue pelo corredor sem nem sequer olhar-me mais uma única vez. Sinto vontade de chorar e não sei o porquê. Estúpida, você é uma estúpida. Eu tento ir alguns passos a frente, mas caio no chão, não sei o que fazer. Rony, Cormac, a festa, o vinho do elfo, as mãos do jogador sobre o vestido... nem mesmo tento me levantar, tudo roda e nesse momento só acerto apoiar ambas as mãos no chão e começar a chorar. _

_Eu não sei quanto tempo permaneço sentada lá, nem me importo. Só sei que sou uma miserável, que minha vida está de cabeça para baixo, e a única coisa que posso fazer é me jogar no chão a chorar como o ser patético e deprimente que eu sou, não posso evitar, não mais. Depois de alguns minutos ou horas, não sei. Sinto uma mão gelada segurar meu braço e puxar-me para cima. A duras penas consigo que minhas pernas respondam e mantenham o equilíbrio sobre o solo, que parece estar em movimento. Espremo os olhos para ver como Severus Snape me olha com a testa franzida e os lábios apertados. É ele quem me sustenta pelo braço impedindo-me de cair._

_- Deixe de fazer papel de idiota Granger. _

_Aquilo é a gota d'água. Estou bêbada demais para lembrar quem é o interlocutor, e o que eu estou jogando. Então, exalando um ronco abafado de indignação me solto de sua mão fria e cambaleio para trás. Consigo manter o equilíbrio e apertando os dentes aponto o dedo acusadoramente, ele levanta uma sobrancelha, olhando-me com ceticismo. _

_- Idiota? Eu que sou idiota? - minhas palavras soam ininteligíveis, mas minha língua não produz mais que isso - É claro! Mas não sou eu que após cinco anos se joga para a primeira que passa esquecendo completamente da menina a quem deu a entender que amava. Não Claro! Porém eu sou a idiota! - eu rio em meio as lágrimas e sei que nesse momento pareço uma louca histérica, mas eu não me importo, as palavras saem como uma avalanche, e não posso pará-las - O que os homens querem de mim? Por que são todos tão irremediavelmente estúpidos? _

- Granger lembre-se com quem está falando.

_Mas eu não me lembro, ou não quero lembrar. Levo a mão à boca e começo a chorar novamente. Dou a entender que vou cair ao chão, mas consigo me recompor a tempo. Eu fazendo papel de ridícula, e eu sei, mas não consigo me controlar. Tudo à minha volta gira tanto que sinto que posso desmaiar a qualquer momento. _

_- O que estou fazendo de errado? Não, eu não consigo entender. O que é ...? E eu não estava me agarrando com ninguém! - volto as suas duras palavras de antes, que me magoaram muito, e não sei o porquê - Caso você tenha percebido era ele quem fazia! Eu não queria! Mas é claro, isso também é muito típico dos homens, todos se livrarem de toda culpa. Bando de arrogantes, machistas e estúpidos ..._

_O fio da minha voz se perde em seus olhos, fitando-me com tal intensidade que sinto que poderia explodir com apenas um piscar. Mais uma vez cambaleio, e ele volta a segurar-me fortemente pelo os ombros. Noto suas mãos frias em minha pele, fazendo-me corar por causa do duro contato. Meu cabelo cai alvoroçado em ambos os lados do meu rosto, o penteado que me custou muitas horas se desfez a um bom tempo. Meu vestido está torto, e meu rosto ... eu tenho certeza que está sujo por causa das lágrimas, que acabaram com toda a maquiagem. _

_- Está bêbada Granger, o que fala não passa de besteiras - a voz dele é quase um curto sussurro. E eu, em meio a toda confusão que me rodeia, só consigo ver seus lábios finos se movendo naquele gesto característico que dá a ilusão de estar sempre ensinando ou explicando algo para uma turma muito cabeça oca. Nesse momento, eu só sinto os seus dedos frios em minha pele, me impedindo de cair no abismo, e sua presença obscura envolvendo-me. Ele continua falando, mas eu há muito tempo deixei de escutar - A menos que não queira perder mais pontos pare de fazer... _

_Meus lábios sobre os dele o pegou de surpresa. Algo lógico, já que nem eu mesma sei o que estou fazendo. Mantenho precariamente o equilíbrio na ponta dos pés, e deixo cair todo o meu peso sobre ele, apoiando-me com ambas as mãos sobre sua roupa ao mesmo tempo que deposito um suave beijo em sua boca._

As voltas acabaram. E o caos que parecia envolver-me diminui gradualmente. Silêncio, silêncio, agradável finalmente, fecho os olhos e me deixo ser envolvida por ele.  
Meu professor ainda está quieto, duro e rígido como uma estátua de mármore. Mas para minha surpresa, não se afasta, nem faz nenhum gesto para afastar-me dele. Nem me atenho a isso, realmente não paro para pensar nada. Porque senão não estaria fazendo o que estou fazendo. Lentamente me separo dele e apoio os meus pés, de novo, no chão. Durante todo esse tempo, ele continuou a me segurar firmemente pelos ombros. Agora já não posso ver seu rosto, e tudo começa a escurecer ao meu redor, minhas pernas fraquejam, e as voltas voltam com força. Fecho meus olhos e deixo que tudo se torne negro, enquanto o eco do barulho da festa está ficando cada vez mais distante ...

_._

.

Abro os olhos devagar, a claridade que entra através das cortinas me incomoda. Demoro um pouco para perceber que estou deitada na minha cama e realmente não sei como diabos eu cheguei ali. Sinto como se uma centena de Trasgos tivessem passado por cima de mim três vezes, batendo em minha cabeça com os suas mãos, e jogando-me de um lado para o outro. Sinto a boca pastosa, e minha cabeça vai explodir. Sento-me e abro as cortinas da minha cama pesadamente. Parvati e Lilá já levantaram, conversando com umas vozes que me parecem afiadas e estridentes. Ambas interrompem sua conversa quando me veem emergir da minha caverna.

_- Hermione! - Parvati me olha com indisfarçável sorriso malicioso - Que cara! __  
_

_- Uma grande festa na noite passada? - Lilá perguntou com uma pitada de inveja - Rony me disse que estava conhecendo tantas pessoas interessantes. Como Cormac? _

_Muitas perguntas ao mesmo tempo. Franzi a testa e me levantei pesadamente da cama. Eu sinto uma vontade enorme de vomitar. Eu não lembro de nada. Com dificuldade entrei no banheiro. Parvati e Lilá, me seguem mortas de curiosidade. Lavo meu rosto com água bem fria, o que me faz melhorar um pouco. E então eu me olho no espelho. _

_Quase dou um grito diante da horrível visão que me devolve a olhada. Meu cabelo, que geralmente não é muito dinâmico, parece realmente um dos arbustos da Floresta Proibida. A maquiagem está toda borrada e meu rosto sujo e cansado. Eu tiro o cabelo do rosto, e posso ver alguns pontos roxos estranho no meu pescoço. Parvati abafa um grito e junto com Lilá, as duas começam a rir como bobas. _

_- Nossa Hermione! Foi uma boa festa hein?_

Eu as olho sem entender, e vejo como se distanciam rindo com uma careta de surpresa nos seu rostos. O que há de tão engraçado?

_Eu me viro para olhar no espelho e, em seguida, algumas imagens começam a surgir em minha mente. Elas são como flashes, iguais aos quadros de um filme, mas estão manchadas e envolta em névoa. Cormac McLaggen sobre mim, babando, e eu levo as mãos ao pescoço com horror, entendendo agora a hilaridade de Parvati e Lilá. Então eu lembrar de algo mais, algo tão horrível que nem sequer ouso imaginar. Lembro-me do Professor Snape descontando pontos, lembro do meu comportamento histérico, eu comecei gritar como uma adolescente irracional ele havia me segurado pelos ombros. Lembro de seus lábios, chamando-me aos gritos. _

_- NÃO! - levo as mãos à cabeça, sufocando um gemido. As meninas do dormitório interromperam suas conversas foram olhar no banheiro, intrigadas. Eu fecho a porta com força e me deixo cair sobre azulejo frio. "Não, não, não, não pode ser!" _

_Eu fecho meus olhos e afundo o rosto entre os joelhos. Meu coração a mil por hora. Eu não poderia ter feito o que acreditava que tinha feito. Não. Recusava-me a acreditar em algo assim. Hermione Granger não poderia ter beijado Severus Snape. Não se encaixava na ordem natural das coisas. Devia ter sonhado, é isso. Foi apenas um sonho. Um delírio causado pelo consumo excessivo de álcool na noite anterior. Sim, com certeza era isso. Obriguei-me a levantar e abrir a torneira do chuveiro. Um bom banho resolveria tudo, e afastaria esses pensamentos terríveis da minha mente ..._

_.__  
__  
Mas no fundo eu sabia que tinha acontecido. Era inteligente o suficiente para distinguir o sonho da realidade. Era inteligente o suficiente para perceber que uma pessoa não pode chegar ao seu quarto sozinha, e deduzi que foi ele quem me levou até ali. _

.

_Naquele dia não desci para o café. Juntei minhas coisas rapidamente e no início da manhã já estava na sala com os alunos adiantados, esperando as carruagens que nos levariam para a estação de trem. Íamos para nossa casa para passar o Natal. Eu procurei o vagão mais afastado, e nem sequer disse adeus aos meus amigos. Não tinha força o suficiente para olhar em seus rostos. _

_Foi um Natal estranho para mim, Rony não falava comigo e Harry estava um pouco distante. Passei as férias todas com a lembrança do que tinha feito na festa me perseguindo sem trégua. Não sabia como ia fazer quando as aulas voltassem e eu tivesse que voltar a Hogwarts. Não sabia como ia enfrentar aquele obscuro olhar outra vez..._

_._

Suspiro e saio da cama. Estava claro que naquela noite eu não conseguiria dormir. A barraca sacode violentamente sob o açoite do vento, mas eu estou tranqüila, eu sei que vai resistir. Harry ainda está lá fora de guarda. Estou preocupada. Sei que tudo que está acontecendo também o afeta. Eu o conheço e sei que ele se sente obrigado a levar todo o peso da responsabilidade em suas mãos. Assumindo o controle. Sei que não quer deixar-se ajudar e que repreende a si mesmo por todos os erros cometidos desde que começamos esta missão impossível.

O que ele não sabe é que não é só culpa dele. Se eu tivesse a cabeça no lugar, se não tivesse a mente longe daqui, poderia ter elaborado planos brilhantes, e não teríamos estado à beira da morte tantas vezes.

Preparo dois copos de chá. Será uma noite longa ...

oooOOoooOOooo

**N/A: Bem, eu espero que você tenha gostado de ler tanto quanto eu de escrever. A verdade é que não sei como ficou. Eu realmente espero as suas opiniões sobre o desenvolvimento da fic, são muito importantes para mim.  
Em suma, eu prometo que as coisas vão ser cada vez mais interessante entre estes dois/:P  
Um beijo a todos!  
Lembre-se, pressione o botão pequeno azul para sair  
v **

**V**

**v**

**N/T: Desculpem pelos erros e espero que tenham gostado deste cap. que para mim mais uma vez foi maravilhoso. Essa fic realmente mexe comigo, pena que autora demore tanto para att... hum isso lembra alguém? Bjus para Vivian Alves, renata, Aninha Snape, Vivi LeBeau, Lilian Granger [ Como vc está menina?], e Jessica-semnadaprafazer123.**


	5. Veneno

**Disclaimer:**

Nada disso é meu.  
Olá, Holit! : P. Lamento muito pelo atraso. É que este capítulo me deu uma dor de cabeça impressionante.

Enfim, aqui está ele. Espero que vocês gostem.  
Aproveito esta oportunidade para agradecer a todas as meninas que não têm conta e me deixam comentários. A elas, eu não posso responder (se você quiser me deixar seu e-mail ou algo eu vou escrever feliz), eu agradeço por seus comentários.  
As deixo sem mais delongas.

Divirta-se!

oooOOoooOOooo

**Cap 5: Veneno**

Avanço para tropeçar através da floresta escura. A respiração está a mil por hora, e meu coração está prestes a sair pela boca. Meus olhos se viram em todas as direções tentando cobrir todas as árvores em uma única passagem.

Mas em torno de mim só há trevas.

Uma parte de mim implora-me para voltar para a barraca, que deixe de fazer papel de idiota e volte para a segurança dos feitiços de proteção que eu mesma conjurei. Que esqueça o meu empenho em colocar em risco a minha vida correndo atrás de Deus sabe o quê. Mas outra voz, mais forte do que antes, grita para ir em frente, que ignore meus instintos e siga avançando. E isso é exatamente o que eu faço.

Porque eu sei que o vi, eu sei que o escutei, e eu sei muito bem o que significa aquele arrepio que percorreu meu corpo apenas alguns segundos atrás.

Ele está aqui. Na floresta.

Um flash prateado faz com que eu acelere o passo. Fazia tanto tempo que não sentia o tão conhecido nervoso correr todo o meu ser que o meu corpo mal sabe como interpretar...

_- Bem-vinda, senhorita Granger, eu espero que tenha tido boas férias._

- Obrigada Professora McGonagall.

_Eu levanto-me imediatamente e me despeço da minha professora com um leve sorriso. Tento não manchar o tapete de cinzas e enrugo a testa enquanto limpo o meu casaco. Este novo sistema de pó de Flu para voltar para Hogwarts não me convenceu por completo. É mais seguro, mas mais anti-higiênico. O eco da discussão com os meus pais ainda ressoa na minha cabeça enquanto eu saio do escritório e caminho em silêncio para a minha sala comunal. _

_Suspiro, negando com a cabeça. Não creio que eles permitiram o medo invadir. O acidente de Cátia Bell, se espalhou como fogo entre os pais. E eu tenho certeza que não sou o única que tem lutado para convencer a família de que me deixasse voltar a Hogwarts. Atravesso o buraco do retrato. A sala comunal da Grifinória está praticamente vazia, com exceção de Lavender, que canta ao fim da sala enquanto se olha furtivamente em um espelho de mão, não há ninguém mais. Instintivamente eu giro os olhos. Provavelmente está se ajeitando antes que chegue seu querido "Uon-uon". _

_Decido dar um passeio pelo castelo para matar o tempo enquanto meus amigos chegam. Eu não sei se é minha imaginação, mas Hogwarts é mais bonita do que nunca após as férias, deve ser que perdi mais do que pensava durante estas semanas. Eu temia o pensamento de voltar, mas, inconscientemente, contava os dias para o meu retorno ao castelo mágico. Eu prefiro não pensar "nisso", já que talvez se eu enterrar nas profundezas da minha mente, será como se nunca tivesse acontecido. _

_Chego ao corredor da entrada principal. Acredito que um passeio nos jardins, ajudará a limpar minha mente antes do início das aulas. Infelizmente para mim, a realidade me dá um tapa na cara antes que possa sair da escola.  
Severus Snape, a última pessoa que gostaria de ver nesse momento, contempla-me da porta da entrada principal que leva aos jardins do castelo. Interrompe meu caminho para a saída, e não sei se é coisa minha, mas meu professor parece mais ameaçador e misterioso do que nunca neste momento. Eu fico paralisada na frente dele, que me analisa muito antes de estender o braço para mim. _

_Por uma fração de segundo eu tenho a idéia absurda de que vai agarrar-me pela mão. E para minha surpresa, nem mesmo tento fugir. Então vejo que meu professor segura algo por entre seus dedos finos. Uma carta. Como sou estúpida. _

_- Faça-a chegar a Potter - diz ele secamente. Não é de admirar o tom cortante e duro de suas palavras. O que realmente me preocupa é o ressentimento com que pronuncia. Um ressentimento que sinto que não é para mim. Que, com muita pena, me alivia consideravelmente. Pego o papel tentando não tremer a mão, algo que consigo as duras penas. E então entendo que é uma das cartas de Dumbledore, chamando Harry para uma dessas sessões tão misteriosas. _

_Olho o meu professor furtivamente, seu rosto, agora mesmo, parece esculpido em mármore. Meu coração dispara novamente. Será que ele lembra da festa ...? _

_Eu estava muito assustada, e antes que ele possa dizer qualquer coisa, viro abruptamente, e saio dali quase correndo. Sinto seus olhos cravados nas minhas costas enquanto subo as escadas com pressa, perdendo-me nos corredores. Não, até que eu estou segura na sala comum, percebo a pressão que pressiona meu peito. Agarro uma das poltronas, enquanto respiro forte, tentando recuperar a compostura. Uma voz alegre me faz virar. E vejo como Harry se aproxima de mim com um grande sorriso. _

_Depois de nos abraçarmos e dirigir um breve olhar para Rony, com o qual exprimo todo meu ódio pela sua pessoa, entrego-lhe a carta de Dumbledore. Harry sorri animado. Sentamos em uma mesa e conversamos sobre coisas triviais por um tempo (como a capacidade de perdoar Rony, algo que rejeito imediatamente) até que a conversa toma um rumo que quase faz saltar meu coração do peito. Harry me diz que escutou escondido a conversa entre Snape e Malfoy durante a festa de Slughorn. _

_Finjo pensar por um bom tempo enquanto tento controlar a expressão do meu rosto. Por nada neste mundo quero que Harry saiba ... Por Deus, deixaria de falar comigo o resto da vida! A possibilidade de que Harry andava pelos corredores com sua capa de invisibilidade aquela noite me apavora. E se chega a ver algo? _

_O observo por um momento. Não, definitivamente não viu nada. Ele não seria capaz de manter a calma, esse sangue frio. Harry nunca tinha sido muito bom em mentir. E eu sabia disso. Obrigo-me a acalmar-me e adoto a mesma postura que tomo sempre quando fala de Snape. O defendo com unhas e dentes. _

_- Você não acha que finge dar apoio para Malfoy? _

_A mesma velha história. É claro, Harry se vê na obrigação de odiar Snape, de questionar tudo que faz. Algo que eu sempre rejeito, mesmo sem saber muito bem o porquê. Logo consigo levar a conversa para outra direção, e Harry se esquece do assunto, felizmente, sem perceber meu nervosismo. Agradeço interiormente por isso. Mesmo assim, não consigo esquecer tudo que me disse. E apesar de ter fingido que a coisa não tinha importância, meu cérebro logo começa a funcionar a toda velocidade, pensando na possível relação entre Malfoy e Snape. Ainda não sei por que dou tantas voltas. _

_As aulas começaram no dia seguinte, o trimestre se apresentava difícil, como eu havia previsto. Na sala comunal, aparecem alguns cartazes que nos dizem sobre as aulas de aparatação que nos ensinariam ao longo do semestre. É ótimo, pela minha idade posso apresentar-me na primeira aula, e espero passar. Meu dia-a-dia gira em ir da aula a biblioteca, da biblioteca para a aula, e da aula para a sala comunal;, além de instigar Harry que se concentre em sua missão de arrancar a lembrança de Slughorn, de procurar informações sobre as Horcruxes ( o não saber o que são fere no mais profundo do meu orgulho) e de demonstrar a Rony todo o desprezo que ainda sinto por ele. _

_A situação com Snape após a festa de Natal está enterrada nas profundezas da minha mente. É nisso que quero acreditar. Mas a verdade é que, na realidade, não posso evitar que meu rosto se torne numa bóia vermelha sempre que Snape estoura pela sala de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas para ensinar. Eu nem sequer ouso a olhá-lo, e felizmente para mim, ele parece decidido a ignorar minha presença e fingir que eu sou uma parte da mobília da sala de aula. Tento me convencer de que tive sorte de Snape ter decidido esquecer o assunto em vez de expulsar-me de Hogwarts, que é o que eu realmente mereço._

_Ainda assim, não posso deixar de me sentir mal toda vez que meu professor ignora a minha mão levantada, ou cada vez que ele não lança seu olhar de desprezo sobre mim. Por Merlin, eu estou ficando louca? _

_Tento encontrar consolo em meus livros mas a biblioteca está mais cheia do que o normal ultimamente. Acho que todo mundo finalmente percebeu o quão difícil está sendo este ano em Hogwarts. Com um suspiro fecho o pesado e descarto a enorme pilha que está se formando a minha direita. Nada, é frustrante._

Como não consigo encontrar um maldito fato sobre as Horcruxes?

_Pego um livro e abro, sabendo de antemão que é inútil. Sinto-me terrivelmente desapontada. A biblioteca de Hogwarts nunca falhou comigo. Minha frustração se une com a raiva que levo arrastando desde a aula de Poções de hoje de manhã, na qual Harry obteve de novo um excelente resultado graças ao livro dele. _

_- Maldito príncipe mestiço ... - murmuro enquanto me estico preguiçosamente na minha cadeira. Em seguida noto uma presença negra atravessar o corredor à minha direita. É inconfundível. Reclino-me outra vez sobre a mesa e finjo um interesse repentino no livro que tenho aberto diante de mim. Mas de canto de olho vejo que parou bruscamente e que me observa. Cravo meus olhos no velho papel e rezo para que não se aproxime. Por que parou de repente? Pressuponho que me ignora. Ao fim de alguns segundos que me parecem horas, ele retoma sua marcha e desaparece. A pressão na minha cabeça dissipa, e ergo o olhar observando o ponto onde apenas há alguns segundos, estava parado meu professor. Quase posso imaginá-lo ali, silencioso me encarando. E me pego pensando por que diabos eu não ergui os olhos e o fitei enfrentando-o de uma vez.  
Balanço a cabeça e concentro-me no meu livro. Nada de aventuras estúpidas Hermione, tem muito trabalho. _

_Fevereiro está muito estranho para mim. Rony e eu continuamos sem nos falar, e embora não possa entender, descobri que vê-lo beijando Lilá não me afeta tanto quanto a perspectiva de perde-lo como amigo. Não entendo, e Harry não está me ajudando também. Agora pouco o vejo, já que tamanha é sua obsessão com Malfoy, que usa cada momento livre para colocar em sua capa de invisibilidade e segui-lo em toda parte. E não há maneira de fazê-lo ver a razão. _

_- Você deve fazer o mesmo com Snape._

_Estremeci ao ouvir aquelas palavras de meu amigo. _

_- Eu? Seguir Snape? Por que eu ia querer segui-lo? Que absurdo, eu nunca ... _

_- Assim saberíamos o que andam tramando. _

_- Ah, sim - esboço um sorriso nervoso para Harry, e me despeço precipitadamente, resmungando algo sobre um trabalho de Poções para o dia sem rumo pelos corredores sentindo que eu vou explodir a qualquer momento. Creio que já não agüento mais, esse beijo me persegue sem trégua. E já não consigo olhar Harry no rosto sem me sentir como uma traidora. Sonho com ele, e lembro com tanta intensidade que me dá até medo. Mas não posso me dar ao luxo de pensar nisso agora. Há muito o que fazer, e os trabalhos, os testes e o que quer que sejam as Horcruxes não esperam. Por Merlin acho que vou ter um ataque! _

_Calma Hermione. Tento respirar e deixar minha mente em branco. Mas eu não posso, o que preciso de verdade é falar com ele, perguntar por que ... mas perguntar o quê? E arriscar-me a ser expulsa mesmo? Já basta. Não quero pensar mais nisso. Não devo pensar mais nele. Para o bem da minha sanidade mental, tenho que apagar essa lembrança da minha mente. Afastá-la logo que possível, e recuperar minha vida, e meus amigos que a cada dia se afastam mais de mim._

_Um som como de algo rasgando me faz parar. Olho para baixo e vejo como todos os meus livros, minhas notas e a meu tinteiro se esparramam de repente sobre a pedra fria, deixando um rastro de papel manchado de tinta preta por trás deles. Amaldiçôo suavemente e me ajoelho. Já tinha notado que minha mochila não agüentaria muito mais o peso de dezenas de livros que pego diariamente da biblioteca. Mas ela me serviu tão bem todos estes anos, que resistia em comprar uma nova. Pacientemente pego todos os livros com cuidado, e pego a minha varinha para consertar a bagunça. O farfalhar leve de uma capa me faz olhar para cima.  
Meu coração pára de repente. E até me esqueço de respirar. Snape em silêncio me olha de cima, e não posso deixar de me sentir como uma mosca pequena e insignificante ali ajoelhada diante dele. Engulo a saliva e levanto-me lentamente. Não sei o que posso dizer, mas tenho que dizer alguma coisa, e agora. Não terei outra oportunidade_.

_- Professor eu ... - meu balbuciar é patético. Eu o quê? Desculpe ter me comportado como uma bêbada? Desculpe por tê-lo beijado? Isso era o mais curioso de tudo. Eu não me arrependia. Além disso, nas profundezas do meu ser, sabia que o álcool era apenas uma desculpa tola para pedir desculpas pelo que tinha feito. Paro ao perceber o ódio com o qual me olha. É tão intenso que me faz emudecer de repente._

_Sua testa está mais enrugada do que o normal, e não me escapam que os punhos estão fechados. Ela olha para mim com uma careta de raiva. E eu não posso evitar empalidecer O que fiz?, não entendo nada. Quase preferia sua indiferença a isso. Sou ciente de que nunca me suportou, mas disso a esse ódio tão visceral há um abismo. _

_O silêncio é assustador. Em todo o corredor só se ouve minha respiração, agora agitada por causa do meu nervosismo. Não sei, o que ia dizer se perdeu nesses olhos escuros e perturbadores. Eu quero ir, mas não consigo desviar o olhar de seu rosto, ainda contraído nessa careta. Vejo como meu professor abre a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas finalmente parece pensar melhor. E dirigindo-me um último olhar de desprezo, retoma a sua marcha e vai embora, deixando-me totalmente atordoada. Após alguns segundos, eu me inclino outra vez e guardo minhas coisas em silêncio. Não entendo nada, mas definitivamente acho que estou ficando louca, porque apesar do profundo desgosto e desprezo que meu professor parecia sentir por mim, não queria que fosse embora. Preferiria mil vezes esse ódio, a indiferença absoluta que eu tinha sofrido nas últimas semanas. _

_Não pode ser, não sei em que estou pensando. Aponto minha varinha para mochila e conserto em silêncio, então saio dali com toda a pressa._

_Fevereiro termina e começa março, mas a passagem de um mês para outro não traz qualquer alteração, além do tempo. Os dias estão ficando mais longos, e horas na biblioteca começam a ser mais proveitosas. Hoje é dia primeiro de março, aniversário de Rony. _

_Passeio meu olhar pelo salão principal com um nó no estômago. Não concebo que o ruivo não tinha descido para tomar café da manhã. Antes morto do que perder um café da manhã. Talvez, penso com alguma amargura, o presente de Lavender tem sido especialmente bom. O sorriso irônico desaparece do meu rosto ao ver a morena sentada ao lado de sua amiga Parvati Patil na mesa da Grifinória. Se Rony não está com ela, nem na sala comunal, onde diabos estava? Gina confirma os meus piores receios dizendo-me que o Dean tinha assegurado que não havia ninguém no quarto dos meninos. _

_O café da manhã termina e então eu já estou temendo o pior. Mas não até o meio-dia quando McGonagall nos intercepta, Gina e a mim, para levar-nos a correndo até a enfermaria. Então eu tinha certeza de que algo ruim havia acontecido. _

_Rony foi envenenado._

Gina anda de um lado para o outro como um cão enjaulado. Nem sequer tenho ânimo para pedir que pare. São quase oito da noite, e levamos o dia todo em frente à porta da enfermaria, mas ninguém disse nada ainda. Harry saiu, pálido e abatido, para contar a história terrível. A garrafa estava destinada a Dumbledore. É lamentável que Sluhgorn tenha oferecido a Rony um copo. No dia do seu aniversário, quase foi morto.

_Quando finalmente nos deixaram entrar, tanto Gina quanto eu corremos, literalmente, para a cama. Com um nó no estômago pego a mão de Rony e eu fico junto a ele em silêncio. Eu estive a ponto de perdê-lo. Não posso sequer imaginar. O olho com verdadeira angústia e penso o quão idiota fui. Que não importa quem ele beije, é meu melhor amigo e, não suportaria perdê-lo. O ciúme me cegou, pensei que poderia ter Rony sempre preso a mim, e não é assim. Mas eu o amo, talvez não do jeito que até agora tinha imaginado, mas o amo muito. _

_Harry olha para mim sem dizer nada. Ele também está pálido e assustado, e eu imagino o quão terrível que tenha sido para ele. Se não fosse pelo livro do Príncipe mestiço, ele nunca teria sabido que um benzoar era um antídoto para todos os venenos. Nunca reconhecerei diante dele, mas interiormente agradeço ao príncipe, seja ele quem for._

Depois de alguns minutos entro na conversa que acontece ao meu redor. E eu não posso evitar de dar minha opinião sobre o assunto. É claro que tanto o autor da maldição de Cátia Bell como do envenenamento de Rony são a mesma pessoa. A intenção não era matar nenhum deles, mas é preocupante que o atacante não se importe com todos aqueles que tem que ferir para atingir seu objetivo. Aperto a mão de Rony com força, e juro silenciosamente que descobrirei quem fez isso com minha melhor amigo.

_Nesse momento a Sra. Pomfrey avisa que só é permitida seis visitas de cada vez, e eu e Harry saímos com Hagrid de enfermagem. Caminho, ausente, ao lado deles, ainda assustada com o que tem acontecido. Hagrid fala que Dumbledore está preocupado com as tentativas de assassinato, e que a ameaça de fechar a escola volta. Isso me enche de ansiedade. E então, quando caseiro acidentalmente insinua que o Diretor da escola está aborrecido com seu ex-professor de Poções - Hagrid, como sempre, fala mais do que o necessário - e, finalmente, não tem escolha a não ser contar a conversa que ouviu na Floresta Proibida, na qual Dumbledore discutia com Snape com instando-o a continuar com o acordo e também vigiar mais a casa de Sonserina. Harry olha para mim com eloqüência, e eu sinto uma raiva súbita crescendo em meu ser. _

_Quando chegamos à sala comunal, Harry vai para o quarto dos meninos, e eu finjo fazer a mesma coisa, mas sem ninguém me ver escapo pelo buraco do retrato, e caminho rapidamente em direção às masmorras. _

_É noite fechada, e nós tínhamos nos livrado de uma boa antes com Filch, mas eu não me importo. Eu só sei que Rony esteve a ponto de morrer e que Snape sabe o porquê. Dumbledore o encarregou de monitorar a casa de Sonserina. É Draco o culpado de todas as tentativas de homicídio? Harry estava certo? _

_Por que Dumbledore se irritou com Snape? Eu fiz errado em confiar nele todos estes anos?_

_Logo chego à porta do seu gabinete. Não voltara ali desde a punição do início do ano. E parece que passaram séculos desde então. Bato na porta com os nós dos dedos. E sinto que toda postura e a coragem que me levaram até ali tinham desaparecido durante o trajeto. Mas a minha raiva continua intacta. Ninguém me convida para entrar, e eu acho que o mais provável é que Snape esteja dormindo, mas mesmo assim, abro a porta e entro de forma decisiva. Surpreendo a mim mesma pela minha temeridade, mas algo mais guia-me esta noite. Rony esteve à beira da morte. _

_Snape ergue a cabeça da mesa, e seus os olhos se abrem um pouco ao me ver cruzar a porta como um furacão sem ter sido convidada. Dirijo-me em dois passos rápidos para sua mesa e o contemplo tentando imprimir em meu olhar o mesmo ódio que me dirigia há alguns dias._

_- Se pode saber o que acha que está fazendo, Granger? _

_Seu tom frio e perigoso não me assusta. Hoje não. Eu ando alguns passos em direção a ele, para colocar-me a dois metros de sua mesa. Olho-o com o maxilar apertado e a respiração entrecortada. _

_- Quem foi._

- Saia daqui, Granger - volta a dirigir sua vista para baixo e sua pena começa a rasgar de novo o papel. Eu já estou fora de mim, e esqueço totalmente quem está a minha frente. Dou um soco sobre a mesa, que pouco se estremece, mas o eco do impacto reverbera em todo o escritório.

_- Quem foi!_

Snape levanta-se abruptamente e sem me dar tempo para reagir rodeia em torno de sua mesa e agarra meu braço, apertando forte.

_- Você ficou louca Granger? - sua voz é quase um silvo furioso e noto como volta a me olhar com essa mistura de ódio e repulsa. Mas desta vez a tentativa não me amedronta. Mesmo que por dentro eu esteja uma confusão de nervos, não tento me afastar, e cravo meus olhos no seus, tentando fitá-lo com o mesmo desprezo com que ele olha para mim. _

_- Quem envenenou Rony! - percebo que meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas só de lembrar. Pisco fortemente e me obrigo a lutar contra elas. Ele não pode me magoar. Ele não pode me ver chorar. Snape me olha longamente e percebo que o ódio desapareceu. Embora ainda continue apertando meu braço. Mas eu não me importo. Sei que está errado, mas não me importo. Vasculha meu rosto com os olhos, e sinto como se estivesse me examinando. _

_- Não sei quem envenenou Weasley, nem me importo - diz com sua malícia habitual que o caracteriza - Nem teria sido uma grande perda ..._

- Sei que você sabe - ignoro a implicância já que não devo me desviar do objetivo- e eu sei que Dumbledore também - percebo uma ligeira mudança em sua expressão, e seus os olhos parecem abrir-se ligeiramente. Isso ele não esperava - Não quero que me diga. Só quero que saiba que se esse miserável voltar a fazer mal a Rony ou a algum de meus amigos, será a última vez que o fará em sua vida. Sei quem é e irei atrás dele.

_Se faz silêncio. Ele me contempla, imperturbável como sempre, embora eu saiba que captou minha mensagem. Sei que ele sabe que não falo por falar, e que cumprirei a promessa. Sei que ele sabe que já conheço a identidade do assassino. E sei que ele sabe que a mim não engana. Não me importo se o problema é com Dumbledore ou Malfoy. Só quero que deixe meus amigos em paz._

Snape ainda segura meu braço. E o faz com tanta força que começo a sentir que minha circulação diminui, e como minha mão adormece lentamente. Continuo sem me importar. Uma vez que falei o que tinha que dizer não ligo para o que aconteça agora.

_- Que gesto grifinório - inclina-se sobre mim quando diz isso. E eu posso com ver todo o sarcasmo perfeitamente refletido em seu rosto pálido. Esboça um meio sorriso irônico, mas eu não cedo à provocação. Agora eu estou pensando em outras coisas. _

_Não o tinha tão próximo desde a noite da festa. O escritório está mal iluminado pela luz fraca da pequena lareira na parte traseira da sala. E seus traços são enquadrados pelo jogo de luz que provoca o fogo. Eu gostaria de poder dizer muitas coisas. Mas nem mesmo eu me entendo. E então quando o tempo parece parar e de repente estamos apenas ele e eu, meu braço rodeado pela sua mão fria, sua cabeça ligeiramente inclinada sobre a minha, e seus lábios, novamente, tão perto de mim._

Não sei quem inicia o movimento desta vez. Mas eu sei que agora estou plenamente consciente das minhas ações e pensamentos. Assim não há desculpas para explicar por que eu fico um pouco na ponta dos pés, e fecho meus olhos me deixando levar, e que esse beijo é a glória. Sei que ele inclina a cabeça, e quem são seus lábios que roçam primeiro os meus, fazendo-me estremecer. Mal posso conter um gemido. Tantos meses esperando. Então foi isso que aconteceu comigo, que eu o desejava com todas as minhas forças, eu queria voltar a beijá-lo. Deixo-me de tal maneira pelos sentimentos que preenchem que quase esqueço de tudo que se passa com o que estamos fazendo.

_Não que eu não tenha beijado ninguém antes. Gostei do beijo de Victor Krum. Mas isso não era nada comparado ao que eu sinto agora. Nada a ver com essa estranha sensação que se estende do estômago, e que atravessa o meu corpo como um choque elétrico. _

_Com um movimento brusco Snape é se separa de mim e solta o meu braço, que desliza inerte para o meu lado. Deixo cair o peso do meu corpo sobre a na sola dos meus pés e abro os olhos. Terrivelmente desolada novamente. É como se me faltasse o ar. E para piorar as coisas, ele está me olhando novamente com aquele ódio tão intenso. Que me deixa pequena._

_- Saia - sua voz é apenas um chiado. Mas tão profunda e afiada que me faz tremer. Não tem que repetir duas vezes. Eu não aguentava mais aquele olhar, me parte em mil pedaços. Segurando entre lágrimas que lutam outra vez para sair, saí correndo dali, sem nem mesmo fechar a porta atrás de mim... _

Eu sei, eu sei o que vi. Eu sei que é impossível para ele estar aqui, na Floresta do Dean, neste momento, mas o flash de prata é o símbolo inconfundível de um patrono. E o sussurro de uma capa, e o vislumbre de uma sombra escura é tudo que preciso para ter uma miragem.

Além disso, embora pareça loucura. Há algo dele ele no ambiente. Eu posso sentir.  
Atinjo uma pequena clareira na floresta, bem a tempo de ver alguém desaparecer. Alguns olhos escuros cravam sobre em mim antes de sumirem no ar. E eu sinto como se tivesse acabado de tomar uma ducha fria no rosto. Caio de joelhos. Era ele, tenho certeza. Ele esteve aqui, a dois metros de mim. Não pode ser.

Cubro meu rosto com as mãos e começo a chorar. Choro por tudo, choro por ele, choro por meus pais, Rony, pela a guerra, por não poder voltar para Hogwarts, por este destino incerto ... choro por mim, por não poder ser mais forte. Choro e choro até arrebentar e, incrivelmente, me sinto muito melhor. Pelo menos agora eu sei que ele ainda está vivo.

Ouço vozes me chamando da barraca. A voz de Harry, e com ela a voz inconfundível de ... Não pode ser. É Rony! Ele está de volta!

Levanto-me com determinação e seco minhas lágrimas com as costas da mão. Meus amigos precisam de mim e eu devo ser forte, eu quero ser forte ...

oooOOoooOOooo

**Bem, até aqui no momento. Desculpe se este capítulo não tem muita emoção, é que quero que você veja claramente a evolução dos sentimentos de Hermione. Eu não gosto de pressa. Eu prometo que o próximo capítulo terá mais .**

Saudações!

Um review faz uma Ficker feliz ^ ^

**V**

**V**

**V**

**N/T: Ok, ela me fez chorar numa linda manhã de sol de um sábado fresco, o que é um fato raro aqui no Rio ultimamente. E vcs? O que sentiram?**

**Sorry pelos erros.**

**Bjus para BruAnt, Jessica-semnadaprafazer123, Vivian Alves e Lílian (^.^)**

**Essa fic realmente me atinge./:S**


	6. Não sei o que sinto

**Disclaimer**: Nada disso é meu. É apenas uma desculpa para não estudar.

Sim, estou viva e eu estou aqui. Ainda que não apareça há meses: P Eu sinto muito pelo atraso, vocês não imaginam o quão ocupada tenho estado. Acredito que não é por causa das provas de setembro, mas sim porque ainda não havia entrado em mim a inspiração divina para escrever este capítulo xD. Bem, como sempre, espero que gostem e muito obrigada por todas as opiniões e comentários. São vocês que realmente me animam a continuar com esta história.

Vamos a leitura!^^

oooOOoooOOooo

- Isto não é um jogo, Harry, ou um exercício prático! Isto é a vida real, e Dumbledore deixou-lhe instruções específicas: encontrar e destruir as Horcruxes! Esse símbolo não significa nada, esqueça as Relíquias da Morte, não podemos dar-nos ao luxo de desviar da nossa meta ...

Sou consciente de que Harry mal me escuta, mas ainda não posso parar de gritar. Talvez o faça para liberar toda a tensão acumulada nas últimas horas. Talvez seja apenas para me vingar de alguém por tudo o que está acontecendo. Sufocando um bufo, saio da barraca para fazer o primeiro plantão. Vejo pelo canto do olho, quando Rony dá a entender que vai me seguir. Finalmente, o ruivo fica no seu lugar, em silêncio, observando meus movimentos.

"Oh não, Rony Weasley, não vai ser tão fácil."

Talvez já não esteja tão brava com ele como antes. Mas eu ainda estou guardando rancor por ter nos deixado. Eu ainda o evito, porque inconscientemente ainda não quero ter _aquela _conversa com ele.

Sento-me na entrada da barraca, e abro um livro com decisão. Meus olhos apenas passam pelas páginas porque não quero ler no momento, apenas fingir que faço. Olho para Rony furtivamente, e vejo que está preparando chá para todos. Esboço um sorriso e volto a olhar para frente. Está mudado, muito mudado. É como se ele tivesse amadurecido de uma vez. Não é o mesmo de antes. Mas claro, eu também não sou a mesma. Eu pensei que o retorno de Rony tinha reavivado minha cabeça, e que finalmente meu cérebro tinha concebido um bom plano. Pensei que o fato de o ruivo ter voltado bastaria para remover todos aqueles pensamentos obscuros da minha cabeça e centrar-me de uma vez na busca pelas Horcruxes. Mas a idéia de visitar a Xenophilius Lovegood provou ser pior do que ir para Godric's Holow.

Quem poderia ter adivinhado? Na minha cabeça ainda defendo aquele pobre homem. Que tinham levado sua filha. Tinham levado Luna ... mas eu tinha certeza de que a corvinal não apoiaria em momento algum a atitude de seu pai. Sabia que ela era muito mais corajosa do que ele.

Por outro lado tinha todo o negócio das "Relíquias da Morte", afogo um bufo e paso bruscamente a página do livro. Rony me olha disfarçando mal , mas eu não me comovo. As Relíquias da Morte ... santa estupidez, e eu pensei que poderiam nos levar a algum lugar, e provaram ser apenas uma história para crianças. Sim Hermione, você se iludiu. E agora teria que dissuadir Harry para que compreendesse que as relíquias não eram nada mais que um bando de bobagens.

Deixo escapar um suspiro, e acho com ceticismo que isso não é tão fácil. A teimosia de Harry é algo que o moreno tem apresentado desde a primeira série. Lembro-me que no ano passado me vi na mesma situação quando ele estava determinado a seguir Malfoy, em vez de conseguir aquela memória de Slughorn, tão importante para Dumbledore...

_- Aí você não vai encontrar nada._

- Não comece a Hermione. Se não fosse pelo príncipe, Rony agora não estaria sentado aqui.

- Estaria sentado aqui se tivesse escutado Snape primeiro.

_Constato com desdém como Harry me ignoracompletamente e continua a se concentrar nesse livro horrível. Rony, sentado ao meu lado, espera pacientemente pelo retorno da sua redação, já corrigida e completada por mim. Eu suspiro e faço a última revisão antes entregá-la com um bocejo retumbante._

- Você está bem Hermione? - Rony olha para mim com alguma preocupação - Não está com uma cara boa.

- Não é nada – respondo pegado as minhas coisas, não quero que Rony me veja enrubescer - Ultimamente não tenho dormido muito bem, eu vou para a cama. E Harry, você não deveria contrariar Snape na redação sobre os dementadores. Ele ficará com raiva.

_O moreno__ dá de ombros e continua imerso na leitura de seu livro. Eu sorrio para mim mesma, sabendo que nada que do que eu diga vai fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Digo adeus aos dois e eu me encaminho para o dormitório das meninas.  
_

_Assim que chego __me jogo sobre a cama sem nem mesmo vestir o pijama. Não disse a Rony nenhuma mentira, nas últimas semanas eu mal preguei os olhos. E a razão estava muito clara_.

_Involuntariamente levo minha mão aos lábios, e roço-os levemente com os dedos. Eu ainda posso sentir o seu sabor na minha pele, seu calor. Nunca teria imaginado ... Sufocando um gemido de desespero me viro e escondo meu rosto no travesseiro. Sei que não posso continuar assim, os exames se aproximam, e minha cabeça está totalmente em outro lugar. Mas agora não posso refugiar-me na desculpa do álcool. Agora não posso fingir que não me lembro de nada, e olhar para outro lado ignorando as coisas. Eu estava lá, plenamente consciente do que estava acontecendo. Eu o queria, o queria. E se meus sentidos não me enganam. Ele queria também._

_Eu aperto as mãos contra a minha c__abeça, como se a pressão podesse acabar com as memórias. Queria esquecer toda essa tolice e continuar com minha vida ... mas não sou capaz. E mesmo que eu pudesse, uma parte de mim recusa-se terminantemente a fazê-lo. Essa Hermione consciente e consistente das suas ações não vai me deixar seguir em frente. Maldigo esa parte de mim enquanto penso que isso é demais. Como devo lidar com ele? Devo agir como se nada tivesse acontecido? Isso é o que ele está fazendo, isso é o que espera de mim. Mas eu nunca tive esse dom de ignorar totalmente os sentimentos tanto os próprios quanto os dos outros. E eu não terei nunca ..._

_F__echo meus olhos com força, esperando que a solução para os meus problemas e meu estado de confusão mental, chegue voando pela janela. Mas obviamente isso não acontece, tento limpar a minha mente e me preparo para mais uma noite cruel sem pregar o olho..._

.

.

.

_-__ Hermione? Hermione! – pulo e olho em volta um pouco atordoada. O professor da aparatacão, Twycross, olha-me um pouco confuso. E Rony, cutuca-me para que eu volte com eles para o mundo real. Esboço um sorriso nervoso e o homem parece se dar por satisfeito, porque ele toma um gole, de seu copo, de vinho de elfo, e olha para trás para continuar conversando com a multidão de estudantes que o rodeiam._

_- Dizia __que executa com perfeição os três Ds - sussurra Rony em meu ouvido. Concordo e olho para longe. Tenho a cabeça completamente em outro lugar. Rony olha para mim como se eu fosse um bicho raro, e logo começa a observar disfarçadamente todos os movimentos da garçonete do Três Vassouras, a bonita Rosmerta. Surpreendo-me por não sentir a habitual pontada de ciúmes sempre que Rony se fixava nela. Abaixo a cabeça um pouco triste, agora tenho muito o que pensar._

_Peço desculpas a Ron__y, dizendo que preciso tomar um pouco de ar fresco, e rejeito a sua proposta para me acompanhar. Só preciso ficar sozinha por um tempo. Vejo os olhos do ruivo em mim durante o meu trajeto para a porta. Gostaria de poder explicar tudo o que acontece comigo, gostaria de poder dizer a alguém. Mas sei que é impossível. Eu saio e fecho os olhos, deixando que os suaves raios do sol acariciem o meu rosto. Faz uma bela manhã de primavera. Harry foi um completo idiota ao querer ficar no castelo, determinado a seguir Malfoy em todos os lugares com a sua capa de invisibilidade. Enrugo o cenho em desgosto, como havia ficado, pelo menos, poderia ter passado a manhã de outra forma, como por exemplo, tentando arrancar aquele pensamento de Slughorn..._

Mas os dias passavam e Harry não conseguia. E o que era pior, nem Rony nem eu, nos esforçávamos para ajudar. O ruivo, parecia esmagado pela enorme quantidade de trabalhos, deveres e redações para fazer, tinha um problema adicional, e era a presença de Lavender, que o seguia por toda parte, e não conseguia se livrar dela nem para ir ao banheiro. Tudo aquilo já me provocava risos. E eu, além de repreender Harry sempre que podia para que não deixasse de se dedicar, não fiz muito mais para ajudar. Faltava menos de uma semana para março terminar. Os trabalhos se acumulavam, e mal tinha começado a organizar-me para os exames de junho. Não sabia se foi o estresse ou não saber como agir, mas algo tão simples como ir às aulas e se concentrar, se fazia tão difícil como voar em uma vassoura. Especialmente se fosse SUA aula. Fecho a cara e aperto o passo, afastando-me involuntariamente do povoado mágico.

_Como alguém poderia ser tão imperturbável? S__e foi ele quem me beijou! Ou tinha sido eu? A verdade é que isso não importava. Os dois estavam lá, não importa quem havia iniciado o movimento. A questão era que eu tinha beijado o meu professor de defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. E o mais terrível de todos, e o que mais me assustava, era que eu estava me dando conta que sentia algo além de ódio por Severus Snape._

_O__lho em volta com medo, como se alguém pudesse entrar em minha cabeça a qualquer momento, e adivinhar meus pensamentos sórdidos. Sem pensar duas vezes, me afasto da estrada, e entro para a pequena floresta em torno de Hogsmeade, um riacho acolhedor a atravessa do início ao fim. E é para ali que me dirijo._

_Eu nunca pensei que ele estaria em um lugar__assim._

Nunca teria sequer pensado , mas sua figura negra é inconfundível e se destaca do mato verde. Está na clareira, observando as ondas suaves que formam na água ao ser arrastada pela correnteza. Paro de pronto a dois metros dele. Com o coração batendo a mil por hora. Mas é tarde demais para voltar. E eu realmente não quero ir. O observo em silêncio aproveitando que ele não tinha me visto ainda. Sua obscura presença não destoa da paisagem circundante, pois apesar de hoje fazer uma iluminada manhã, os raios de sol mal passam pelos galhos grossos. Contempla o bosque com um olhar profundo, penetrante. Daqueles que me fazem estremecer. Se não fosse Snape, diria que está lá com a única intenção de limpar a mente, como eu pretendia fazer.

_Eu contenho um tremular__quando ele vira a cabeça e olha para mim com um olhar totalmente em branco. Sinto o pêlo da minha pele arrepiar, mas desta vez não fujo. Engulo em seco, e me obrigo a ficar no meu lugar, a não fugir. Não há do que fugir._

Com um passo mais firme do que eu realmente sou, recomeço a marcha, acabando com a curta distância que nos separa. Sem me deixar abater pelos olhos escuros do meu professor que nesse momento não se afastam de mim, passo ao seu lado, e sento na beira do rio.

_"O maldito bosque não é seu__"penso enquanto tento controlar a minha respiração. Aquilo não estava nada bem e eu sabia disso. Mas eu já estava farta. Estava cansada de correr, fugir e esconder-me. Eu era Hermione Granger, e não era um problema que poderia desaparecer conforme a vontade dele. Eu ia ficar ali, ele gostando ou não._

_Eu tiro o par de tênis e afundo meus pés na água,__ imediatamente depois, me livro do casaco e o ponho de lado, deixando o ar fresco acariciar minha pele. Ouço o som de pés arrastando-se sobre folhas secas, e fecho os olhos, pensando, inquieta que ele vai embora, que vai continuar fingindo que não sou nada, que não sou ninguém. Abro os olhos ao dar conta de que os passos se aproximam no lugar de afastarem-se, e de que meu professor se encontra nesse momento atrás de mim, a parcos centímetros de mim._

_Nesse instante__ minha respiração já está fora de controle, e agradeço a Deus por eu ter sentado, porque os nervos tomaram conta de mim. Ele não diz nada, e eu decidi aproveitar esta oportunidade de uma vez por todas. Estou com muito medo, mas já é a hora de eu decidir falar, é a hora de parar de se esconder atrás de uma carapaça._

_- Não pode continuar me__ ignorando, professor - tento controlar o tremor em minha voz, e acho que as duras penas consigo – Pode tentar mas eu ... eu não vou ir a lugar nenhum ..._

_- Não pretendo que vá a lugar algum Granger. Não seja estúpida._

_Sua voz, profunda e séria, penetra __a minha pele, fazendo-me tremer. Ele tem o dom terrível de me fazer sentir estúpida, a qualquer momento, em qualquer lugar. E agora eu não sei nem o que queria dizer. Só sei que talvez não voltarei a ter oportunidade de ficar sozinha com ele, e devo aproveitar ao máximo. Puxo o ar e de uma só vez._

- _Nós nos beijamos ... - minha voz é apenas um sussurro fraco._

_- Eu sei - diz em um tom irônico, enfatizando uma evidência. Mas eu continuei sem mais._

_- Nós nos beijamos e eu__ ... eu não sei ... - merda. Por que tinha que ser tão condenadamente difícil. Sem dúvida, ele não ajudava em nada._

_- É algo que nunca deveria__ ter acontecido - diz ele quase num rosnado raivoso - Esqueça, Granger._

_Tiro os pés da__ água e levanto-me lentamente do chão. Que eu esqueça? Isso tem muita graça. Viro-me de forma decisiva, a minha postura tenta ser firme e meus punhos estão fortemente apertados. Tento demonstrar com gestos um valor que claro eu não tenho._

_- Eu não posso esquecer – afogo um suspiro de alívio ao ver que ele tem a testa franzida, mas não está me olhando com aquele ódio do qual já estava acostumada - Não pode me pedir isso.  
_  
_- O quão esperta que é para certas coisas, Granger. Demonstra uma estupidez insuperável para outras - dá uma bronca em mim, mas eu não tenho mais medo. E vejo uma sombra de preocupação cruzando brevemente seus olhos escuros. Bom. Ao fim de tudo, prova que não é de pedra - Fora daqui antes que ..._

_- Antes de__ que ...? - Eu me aproximo dele mostrando um sorriso triste. Não posso me controlar. Vejo-me aproximando-me de Snape até quase tocá-lo. Vejo como ele se contém para não dar um passo atrás. Vejo como permance firme e estático em seu lugar, observando como me aproximo com uma expressão totalmente solene – Tire-me os pontos, castigue-me se quiser, pode... – engulo a saliva – Pode até me expulsar. Mas eu não vou deixá-lo ir._

_Estou bem embaixo do queixo dele.__ Ele é tão alto que me obriga a esticar o pescoço para olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos. Eu mantenho os olhos tentando não desaparecer ali mesmo. Os três Ds de Twycross me parecem muito atraentes neste momento. Mas não devo ir, não sei como fui deixar isso acontecer, mas se eu for agora ... Deus, gostaria tanto de saber que diabos está pensando ..._

_- Você não tem idéia, Granger ... - surpreende-me __o tom suave que tem as suas palavras. Sem amargura, sem ódio nelas. São quase melancólicas - Há coisas que você jamais poderá sequer imaginar. Que nem mostrando poderias entender..._

_- Eu não me importo - digo quase entre os dentes, imprimindo toda a segurança de que sou capaz. Ele tem que entender, que para mim tudo isso já não me importa. Não sei exatamente em que momento deixou de importar-me. Mas a Hermione racional e boa, tinha ido embora a um bom tempo._

_- Você __não se importa? - Ele levanta uma sobrancelha com considerável ceticismo. Eu me aproximo um pouco mais, e quase posso sentir seu calor através do casaca negra. Mas ele não se move um centímetro. Talvez seus músculos estejam um pouco tesos e sua postura seja mais rígida do que o habitual. Mas ele não faz nada para indicar que a minha presença o altera de forma alguma – Que idiota és Grange._

_- Sim__ ... - Eu ando um pouco mais, e num gesto súbito, apoio minhas mãos sobre o peito - Eu sou uma idiota._

_Ele agarra meus pulsos e puxa minha mão para trás. Seu gesto fica furioso, mas já não me assusta._

- O que você acha que está fazendo?

_- O que o senhor__não se atreve a fazer._

Eu sou da Grifinória, está no meu sangue. Eu não posso deixá-lo ir, não posso esquecer.Não consigo desviar o olhar ou fingir que isso não estava acontecendo. Estou com medo. Por Merlin, estou com um medo danado de tudo que estou sentindo, e não deveria sentir. Mas não há como voltar atrás. Então, sem dar-lhe tempo para responder, ponho-me na ponta dos pé e o beijo. Como eu nunca tinha beijado ninguém.

_Ele sufoca um gemido__ ou grunhido, quando sente meus lábios nos seus. Estou ciente de que tenta resistir e que poderia afastar-me num único impulso sem muito esforço, mas isso não acontece. Eu sorrio para mim mema. Sei que não vai fazer._

_Eu me sinto diferente, nova, mais corajosa. A Hermione de antes nunca teria prendido seu professor daquela maneira. A Hermione de antes nunca o teria procurado assim, provocando, encorajando-o a seguir. Mas por dentro eu sentia, e sabia, que se tinha chegado até aqui, agora era capaz de tudo._

_Viro a cabeça e volto a beijá-lo__. Inconscientemente, suas mãos deixam de presionar meus pulsos, e eu as levo para atrás de sua cabeça, enlaço-as atrás do seu pescoço. Cautelosamente, abro minha boca e deixo que ele invada com sua língua. Uma de suas mãos está em minha nuca, e com ela aprofunda o beijo. Eu contenho um gemido. É como se centenas de borboletas estivessem no meu estômago. E sei que se ele não estivesse rodeando minhas costas com seu braço, eu teria caído no chão de imediato._

_Aquilo não deveria estar acontecendo de uma forma tão boa, não deveria produzir em mim essa sensação de bem-estar. T__enho os olhos fechados e me sinto quase flutuar. É errado e eu sei, sei que não deveria gostar de beijar Severus Snape.  
_

_O __beijo é subitamente interrompido e ele se afasta de mim, impondo uma distância segura. Eu nem sequer ouso olhar para ele. "Não, outra vez não." Não suportaria voltar a encontrar-me com esses olhos preenchidos de ódio. Não suportaria outra rejeição da sua parte. _

_Eu o__uço um som familiar, e quando levanto minha cabeça, descubro com surpresa que o meu professor tinha simplesmente desaparecido. Abro a boca, formando algo que com certeza é muito cômico. "Ele se foi." Eu não posso acreditar. Maldito sonserino arrogante incapaz de enfrentar seus próprios sentimentos. Era incrível que tinha saído correndo. Sinto que a tristeza começa a ser substituída por outro sentimento, mais familiar em mim. A raiva._

_Ponho os tênis e o casaco com grosseria. É certo que Rony já deve estar há um bom tempo procurando-me. Deixo a floresta em passos largos, lutando para conter a minha indignação para que Rony não perceba que algo acontece._

"Isso não vai ficar assim!" "Por Merlin que não!"

_._

_._

_A semana passa__ penosamente. Rony esteve histérico durante dias, e por fim pagou as consquências de seus atos. O pobre foi reprovado no exame de aparatação, tento consolá-lo como posso, mas tenho minhas próprias preocupações. Harry continua obcecado com Malfoy, e falha em sua tentativa de tirar a memória de Slughorn. Porém parece que hoje as coisas tomaram um rumo inesperado. Uma carta de Hagrid, comunicando-nos que Aragogue morreu, nos deu uma ideia. A poção Felix Felicis vai ajudar._

_Eu deslizo como posso através do retrato da__ abertura da sala comunal da Grifinória. Lavender está gritando com Rony, novamente. Ficou furiosa quando nos viu, juntos, descer do dormitório dos meninos. Eu sorrio ironicamente enquanto me dirijo para o Salão Principal. "Se ela soubesse ..."_

_Sento ao lado de Gina. Ela também está discutindo com Dean. Fecho os olhos e massageio as têmporas. Todo mundo tem que discutir hoje? Eu quase não durmo há dias, e dói horrivelmente a minha a cabeça. Involuntariamente, olho furtivamente a mesa dos professores. É um pequeno ritual que faço todos os dias. Ele não está, claro ... como todos os dias. Suspiro e furiosamente espeto um pedaço de peru. Gina interrompe o choro dela e me olha com preocupação._

_- Algo errado Hermione__? - A ruiva vira as costas para Dean, que parece dividido entre a raiva e a confusão – Está com uma cara péssima._

_- Está tudo bem, Gina -__ tenho que negar tudo. Como sempre. Acho que isso é o que vai deixar-me louca, ter que fingir para todos que nada que acontece. Que estou bem._  
_  
Mas não estou bem. Não mesmo. De repente, eu deixo os talheres no prato e levanto da mesa - Eu tenho que ir fazer uma coisa. Tchau._

- Hermione, espera ...

_Já não a escuto. Toda a ir__a, toda a raiva que eu estive acumulando por dias, se veem agora condensadas em uma determinação furiosa. É hora de colocar as cartas na mesa. Não paro nem olho para trás. Nem sequer quando atravesso a toda velocidade o saguão da escola, nem mesmo quando entro nas profundas e frias masmorras. Eu não tenho certeza do que faço, mas sei que tenho que fazer alguma coisa, ou vou enlouquecer. Em poucos minutos chegou à porta de seu escritório. Paro por um segundo. Seria sensato chamar, não quero que ele se irrite antes que eu tenha a chance de falar tudo o que tenho a dizer. Bato porta. Nada. Talvez não esteja ali._

_Abro a porta e entro__timidamente. Percorro todo escritório com os olhos. Está quase um breu. Olho para baixo e aponto a varinha para a lareira ..._

- Incendio.

_Agora está__ muito melhor. Entro e fecho a porta atrás de mim. Suas coisas ainda estão sobre a mesa, e isso significa que voltará. Lembro que sempre recolhe tudo antes de sair. Olho com saudade ao meu redor. Devo ser a única aluna de Hogwarts para qual esse escritório traz boas lembranças. Ali tudo começou. Só que eu ainda não sabia._

_Estremeço quando as chamas do fogo ficam verdes, e uma figura cambaleante surge delas, Severus Snape sai do pó de flu envolto em uma grossa capa de viagem. Posso ver com perfeição, como seu rosto está muito pálido, quase desfigurado, e como agarra o braço direito com força. Ergue a cabeça e olha para mim com um olhar de espanto no rosto._

_Eu olho assustada__, sem saber o que dizer. Às vezes eu amaldiçoo a minha perspicácia, porque eu sou inteligente demais para não saber de onde vem. E ele me conhece muito bem para supor que eu já devo ter adivinhado. Depois, recompõe sua expressão, e me olha com um sorriso de desprezo, enquanto se incorporar e remove a capa de viagem.  
_

_- A__que devo o prazer Granger?_

- Eu queria ... - não posso deixar de observar seu rosto, que parece ter perdido toda a cor. Intuio com medo de que deve ter sido uma reunião muito agradável - Eu queria falar como senhor.

_- Como você percebeu, esta não __é a hora, nem lugar certo, então ..._

_- Ele __também não era apropriado quando nos beijamos aqui há apenas um mês. Ou no outro dia na floresta - a cor desapareceu completamente do seu rosto. E eu sei que deve estar muito fraco porque responde com a sua voz rouca de fadiga._

_- Saia do meu escritório imediatamente__._

_Eu dou um passo adiante. Não penso em ir embora, estou no meu pleno direito de estar ali. Se quiser fazer, terá que fazê-lo pela força. Eu vejo em seus olhos que ele estava ciente das minhas intenções. E sufoca um grunhido de dor, movendo-se lentamente em direção a mim._

_- Não __penso em repetir, Granger._

- Você não tem nenhum tipo de sentimento? – dói em mim, não quero que ele perceba, mas sua indiferença me machuca. Meu queixo treme um pouco e eu me esforço para conter-me –Não é capaz de sentir coisa alguma?

_- Sim, Granger. Agora eu estou sentindo aborrecimento e raiva. Então, se você não quer que eu perca o pouco de paciência que me resta, saia daqui imediatamente._

- Eu não vou - agora era a minha vez de ser intransigente. Eu cruzo meus braços e eu estou em pé no meio da sala. Eu sei que é uma atitude tola, mas ele olha para mim com surpresa indisfarçável.

_- Oh, eu lhe garanto que você irá__ - parece engraçado, algo que me surpreende. Ameaça ir para a porta, mas eu me ponho no seu caminho, algo bastante ridículo já que é bem mais alto do que eu - Vamos, Granger, não faça mais besteiras. Beijou... - destaca cada palavra percebendo o rubor que começa a corar minhas bochechas - seu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, professor desta escola, bem mais velho que você, e ex – Comensal pelo que sabe._

_- O senhor também__ me beijou - não é um argumento muito bom. Mas era a verdade depois de tudo. A terrível e esmagadora verdade. E eu não iria deixá-lo esquecer. Por pior que estivesse._

_- Obrigado, Granger. Eu já tinha__ me dado conta sem o seu esclarecimento._

_Ficamos em silêncio. Observando um ao outro sem fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa. Acho que por sua testa franzida posso acreditar que minha atitude o confude, ainda que não demonstre explicitamente._

_- É tão difícil de aceitar?_

- Que a senhorita pode estar sentindo algo por mim? Sim. Não disse pretendendo inspirar piedade ou tristeza. É no que você acredita na realidade, ou o que qualquer um acreditaria. Eu sei. Eu nunca procurei isso, apenas deixei acontecer. Como eu ...

_- Bem ... e__u sinto muito - as minhas pernas começam a tremer e minha voz se perde no ar. Sinto-me terrivelmente cansada, e a tensão dos últimos dias se acumula de repente sobre mim - E eu sinto muito ... se o senhor quer que eu vá eu vou. Mas só queria que soubesse ..._

_Viro minha cabeça e pisco furiosamente. Não quero chorar na frente dele. Não quero que ria mais de mim. Sinto-me tão estúpida ... tão infantil._

_- Eu não quero __que saia, Granger – ele diz, relutantemente, como se isso lhe custasse muito. Não sei em que momento se aproximou de mim. Mas agora o tenho a apenas alguns palmos. Eu o vejo com os dentes cerrados, encarando-me com os olhos furiosos - Mas isso é absurdo, e não pode ser._

_Não o ouvi__ terminar a frase. Fiquei apenas com as suas primeiras palavras, que se repetiam em minha mente uma e outra vez, acompanhadas por um sentimento de alegria indescritível. "Não quero que vá", "Não quero saia, Granger"._

_Ele parece surpreso ao ver meu pequeno sorriso. E levanta as sobrancelhas em exasperação__._

_- Não ouviu o que eu...? – interrompe de repente e agarra de novo seu braço direito. Desta vez, não pode conter a expressão de dor. Eu avanço um passo em direção a ele, mas não ouso tocá-lo._

_- Ok, professor__ ...? - fico com medo quando não responde. Não estou acostumada a vê-lo assim. Snape é sempre ... Snape. Destemido, invulnerável. Nada o afeta, nada o faz mal. Mas agora parece muito fraco e eu não sei o que fazer – Posso fazer alguma coisa?_

_Apoia u__ma mão no meu ombro, com a intenção de afastar-me. Mas a mão fica ali, quieta, fraca demais para sequer tentar. Ele percebe e a afasta, como se tivesse tomado um choque elétrico. Eu oscilo no meu lugar e olho para ele. Também estou muito cansada, cansada demais para lutar contra ele. Agarro sua mão, que ainda está ainda no ar, e sentando-me no chão, puxo-o para baixo._

_- Que dia__bos você está ...?_

- O que o senhor deveria fazer. Sentar e descansar - digo isto com confiança, ainda que por dentro esteja uma pilha de nervos. Minha mão agarra firmemente a dele, está fria, e eu a acaricio com meus dedos tentando infundir um pouco de calor. Ele olha para mim com a sua expressão usual, grave e estática. Mas lentamente, inclinando-se e senta ao meu lado.

_O observo pelo canto dos olhos, bem consciente de que minha mão ainda agarra firmemente a sua. Agora, ambas estão apoiadas no chão, uma sobre a outra. Olho para o fogo tentando adotar a postura de indiferença. Mas não consigo. Meu coração bate com tanta força que tenho medo que possa ouvi-lo._

- Surpreende-me, Granger - disse sem olhar para mim, como se estivesse tento uma revelação. Eu sorrio para mim mesma.

_- Eu sei - __até mesmo eu fiquei espantada com o que posso fazer ou dizer ultimamente. Quem ia me dizer, que acabaria sentada no escritório do meu professor, contemplando junto com ele a dança das chamas. Se alguém tivesse me assegurado que eu iria me sentir tão indescritivelmente bem, não teria acreditado - O outro dia ... na floresta ... - tenho vergonha de perguntar, mas eu tenho que fazer... – Foi embora por ...?_

_Meus olhos caem __sobre o seu braço direito, ao que quase posso sentir palpitar sob o tecido. Ele anui sem olhar-me. E eu agacho minha cabeça, culpada por sentir-me tão aliviada e feliz ao saber que ao final, ele não fugia de mim._

_F__echo meus olhos e deixo o calor das chamas acarinhar minha pele. Aos poucos sinto que o cansaço me invade e sono perdido volta com força. Maldigo a mim mesma porque não quero dormir. Quero desfrutar esse momento. Um momento que, sou consciente, talvez não volte a acontecer nunca. Começo a cochilar sem perceber._

_- Você deve descansar, Granger - ele não está __me olhando. Mas eu sei que está inclinado para mim. Balanço a cabeça como uma criança teimosa._

_- Eu não que__ro ... quero estar aqui – noto como os lábios do meu professor tremem suspeitosamente , e sorrio por dentro, pensando em como parece custar expressar seus sentimentos._

_- Não pense__ que amanhã não tirarei pontos se você cair no sono na minha aula - diz muito sério, e eu sei. Ele sabe qual é o meu ponto fraco. Reprimindo um bocejo, chego para trás e eu deito no chão. Desta vez ele me olha, sem conter sua surpresa. Fecho os olhos e contenho o sorriso que luta para sair._

_Gradualmente, __a fadiga e sono me invadem, e embora eu não queira, minha mente começa a vagar e as pálpebras pesam com força. Isso, somado a terrível sensação de bem-estar, fazem que em pouco menos de um minuto, adormeça como há semanas não fazia._

A última coisa que sinto antes de dormir, é a mão do meu professor ainda sobre a minha, uma breve sensação de frio ao afastar-me do calor chamas, e calor intenso, quando alguém se deita ao meu lado sem me tocar, e me rodeia com um braço, infundindo-me com um calor que nem ele acreditou ser capaz...

_._

_._

Suspiro e fecho o livro, que está em minhas mãos por alguns minutos. Penso no que deveria me agradar tanto. É mais, nem sequer deveria pensar nisso. Lembro-me como no dia seguinte acordei na minha cama, lembro-me de desfrutar devagar as recordações do que aconteceu na noite anterior. Lembro-me da estranheza de Harry, Rony e, da minha expressão invulgarmente feliz. Lembro–me de como Rony tinha ido me dizer que terminara com Lilá, e como eu o tinha ignorado completamente. Lembro-me de seu rosto triste ...

Seu rosto ... Rony. Rony está olhando para mim agora. Toma uma xícara de chá e vem até mim com um sorriso. Eu tento devolver, mas o máximo que sai é um sorriso irônico. Ele se senta ao meu lado, e eu o olho, satisfeita apesar de tudo de tê-lo de volta ao meu lado.

- Não se preocupe com Harry, você sabe como é quando ele cisma com alguma coisa ...

- Eu sei - pego a xícara fumegante que ele me dá, e dou um gole breve. Está muito quente, mas está gostoso – Desde quando sabe fazer chá?

Bem – o ruivo enrubesce levemente, e me recordo o quanto gostava da expressão que costumava fazer quando envergonhava-se por algo - Fleur me deu uma de aula de culinária avançada. Você sabe, se ela ...

- Isso é ótimo ... - Mumuro dando mais um gole no chá de ervas delicioso. O chá aquece-me por dentro e me sinto muito bem.

- Hermione ... - prego meus olhos à frente enquanto o meu coração começa a bater com força. Conheço esse tom de voz, conheço bem - Hermione, eu queria falar com você.

Não digo nada. Realmente não sei o que dizer. É o momento que eu mais temia desde que começamos os três esta jornada. E o momento havia chegado. Vendo que eu não respondia Rony decidiu continuar.

- Quando estava na casa de Billy e Fleur eu ... Eu estava pensando muito... E eu sinto muito Hermione, você não sabe o quanto. Eu não precisava ter ido embora, fui estúpido ...

-Tudo bem Rony, não tem que ...

- Sim, eu tenho que fazer Hermione - a voz de Rony soa forte, muito mais forte do que a minha na verdade - Eu me comportei como um tolo. Eu pensei que você e Harry ... que absurdo. Hermione, eu queria te dizer que eu ... Eu tenho notado que ... Hermione ... eu te...

- Rony - minhas mãos agarram firmemente a xícara. Eu estou queimando, mas apenas sinto muito. Formou-se um nó em minha garganta que me esforço para dissipar. Não é hora para lágrimas - Rony eu ... eu não sou a mesma.

Fito-o com olhos cheios de lágrimas, e vejo com espanto como meu amigo sorri com tristeza. Em sua expressão percebo que isso era algo que já sabia. Não posso deixar de me surpreender.

- Eu sei Hermione. O que achou? É algo que eu já sabia desde o ano passado. Eu era um idiota e te perdi. Mas eu pensei que agora talvez... Não se preocupe.

Não consigo parar de olhá-lo com admiração. Isso não é o Rony, mudou. Ele está mostrando uma maturidade e discernimento que nunca acreditei que fosse capaz. Isso me faz sentir ainda mais triste por magoá-lo dessa forma. O observo sem saber o que o que mais posso dizer.

- Vá dormir – diz ainda sorrindo, e eu me sinto por dentro cada vez mais miserável - Eu vou fazer a guarda.

Concordo e levanto-me do chão. Devolvo a xícara de chá com um fraco sorriso, e estou prestes a entrar na barraca.

- Hermione .

- Sim?

- Posso saber quem ...?

Sinto como se estivesse sem ar, e tenho certeza que meu rosto ficou pálido como a própria lua que agora nos olha do céu. Eu me viro, de modo que Rony não possa ver a minha expressão de medo e confusão.

- Não Rony. É melhor assim ...

Entro rapidamente na barraca e vou para minha cama tentando não olhar para Harry, que sonda o meu livro "Os Contos de Beddle o Bardo" com uma carranca. "É melhor assim .." Melhor para quem?

"Desculpe, Rony. Sinto muito"

Eu escondo o meu rosto no travesseiro, e começo a chorar em silêncio. Algo que, ultimamente, faço com perfeição ..

- Desculpe ...

oooOOoooOOooo

**Bem, o que vocêm acham ?, Parece que a coisa caminha para o fim****. ****Eu sei que custa a vocês, mas pode pedir mais aos pobres xD. ****Sério, espero todos os seus comentários e qualquer sugestão, reclamação, protesto ou crítica será lida com gosto: P**

**Uma saudação e muito obrigada por perturbarem para leiam!**

**E lembre-se ... **

**Um review faz uma escritora feliz**

**v **

**V**

**V**

**Princesselve**

**N/T: ! *O* Essa fic me deixa literalmente maluca! O que é isso hein? Dá trabalho para traduzir, mas compensa. Tenho um ótEma notícia para vocês. A autora já teminou a fic, então para quem estava achando que não chegaria ao fim, chegou! Eu continuarei traduzindo-a, lentamente é claro, mas trarei o final para vocês.**

**Bjusssssss para Camila ^^ [sempre aí né flor? Brigadinha], Pathy Potter, Aline W.C, Elilyan A, Mariane e Tarah*-* [ fala Nat!]. Sorry pelos erros e ****até mais!^-^**


	7. As Escondidas

**Disclaimer**: Nada disso me pertence

Bem, como sempre, lamento o atraso (eu sou uma bagunça, eu sei). Mas espero que goste deste capítulo, e deixe a sua opinião. A partir daqui, mais uma vez, muito obrigada por todos seus rewiews, sem eles esta história não teria ido adiante.

Esperamos que gostem!

oooOOoooOOooo

**Cap 7: A escondidas**

- Harry não!

- ... demort vai atrás da Varinha das Varinhas!

Maldito seja. Nos encontraram.

As luzes se apagam rapidamente, Ron acionou o desilusionador. Eu tiro minha varinha instintivamente e aponto para Harry no escuro. Escuto um crack, e ouço Harry se engasgar num grito e tocar seu rosto com as mãos. O feitiço disfarçará parcialmente seu rosto e nos dará tempo. Ou assim espero.

Meu coração bate a mil por hora. Eu me sinto como se alguém me puxasse, e eu vejo umas mãos, rudes e ásperas, levar meus braços até as costas forçando-me a andar rapidamente. Ron grita por mim à minha direita, mas um soco silencia suas queixas.

- Deixe-o! Deixe-o paz!

A voz rouca, pertencente a mesma pessoa que segurou minhas mãos me faz calar com raiva. Noto sua respiração fedorenta sobre meu pescoço. E eu o reconheço imediatamente. É Fenrir Greyback, o lobisomem assustador.

- Ora menina tão deliciosa... Que maravilha... Eu amo a pele tão macia...

Sinto que meu estômago revirar. E meu corpo convulsiona com medo, com nojo que me inspira aquele ser que agora me prende e me obriga a andar. Nos jogam no chão. Ouço eles batendo em Ron novamente. E vejo pelo canto do olho como um deles examina Harry de perto. Sinto um nó no estômago, é como estar imersa em um terrível pesadelo.

Eles perguntam coisas. Como nos chamamos, o que fazíamos. As mentiras colam as duras penas no caso de Ron e inclusive no de Harry, mas a coisa fica ruim quando chega a minha vez, apesar de eu ter sido mais convincente em minhas respostas.

- Finalmente vemos a nossa cativa preciosa... - Greyback pega meu rosto com as mãos sujas e me obriga a olhar em seus olhos. O tom de sua voz, a maneira que me observa me provoca mais de um calafrio – Sabe que você parece muito com a menina na foto ... Hermione Granger, a sangue-ruim que segundo os indícios viaja com Harry Potter ...

- Eu não! Eu não! – meu choro já diz tudo, e me amladiçoo pela minha falta de coragem, e o tremor que começou a invadir meu corpo. Alguém, não sei muito bem quem, tira uns óculos redondos com um gesto triunfante. Abaixo minha cabeça e aperto os dentes, Harry, que está preso ao meu lado, não diz nada, e deixa que o examinem tentando manter-se consciente e atento. À minha direita, Ron mal se move, e isso me enche de terror.

Agora eles estão gritando, discutem entre eles sobre o que fazer com a gente. Fala-se do ministério e em meio a gritaria, consigo ouvir o nome da mansão Malfoy... Cravo meus olhos no chão e luto para conter as lágrimas. Estamos totalmente perdidos...

Eles nos obrigam a ficar de pé, e eu mal consigo conter um gemido assustado. Não, devo me acalmar, eu não posso mostrar medo. Fecho meus olhos, enquanto nos arrastam através da escuridão. Não sei onde estão meus amigos, os perdi de vista. Estou sozinha. E tenho medo. Fecho os olhos com força ... tenho que manter a calma, manter a serenidade e a firmeza ... controlar as lágrimas e o medo ... tenho que fazer isso ... por eles.

.

.

.

_- Para quem olha Harry?_

_O moreno fecha a boca e fica vermelho numa velocidade espantosa. Murmura algo que eu não ouço porque estou tentando com todas as minhas forças não explodir em risos. Eu já sei ao certo quem ele estava olhando, e suspeito porque ele ficou vermelho, e também tenho uma vaga idéia do porquê de não ter não confessado para Ron, ou para mim._

_Ao fim de tudo, apaixonar-se pela irmã de seu melhor amigo é sempre um dilema, não é?_

_Mas a verdade é que o problema com Harry não me inspirava pena nenhuma, já que seu dilema não era nem a metade do tamanho do meu. Nem sequer um quarto._

_Não, não chega nem perto._

_Eu digo adeus a Harry, que ainda continua tentando me dar uma resposta coerente e, evito o estranho olhar de Ron, que ultimamente me segue por toda parte. Pego todos os meus livros na mesa da biblioteca, e me vou, caminhando rapidamente em direção as masmorras._

_Se eu tivesse cruzado com alguém naquele momento, e a pessoa tivesse notado o meu sorriso, nunca teria imaginado para aonde eu estava indo. E isso era algo que jogava a meu favor._

_Hoje é um dia bom. Não sei muito bem por que, e sei que não deveria ser. Mas decidi parar de me preocupar com isso. Que isso não significa que irá desaparecer. E é como lutar contra a maré. Apoio meus dedos na porta e bato suavemente. A abro timidamente antes de receber qualquer resposta._

_- Normalmente se chama à porta para obter algum tipo de convite, Granger. Mas vejo que as regras básicas da cortesia não andam com você._

_Sorrio para mim e entro no escritório, e totalmente imune ao seu sarcasmo. Ele olha para mim com a sua usual expressão séria, detrás da sua mesa, e eu sorrio enquanto vou para a cadeira confortável que ele acabou de fazer aparecer na frente da lareira. Deixo de lado os livros e com a minha varinha, movo a cadeira poucos metros, a fim de estar mais perto da mesa dele. Vejo como Snape franze o cenho enquanto vira os olhos para as folhas que têm metodicamente colocadas sobre a mesa. Eu sorrio enquanto tomo um assento. Estou ciente de que ele se esforça para estabelecer distâncias que não faço mais que encurtar._

_- Boa tarde, Professor - pego um dos livros que trouxe e abro sobre meu colo com naturalidade._

_- Já é boa noite, Granger - ele murmura com mau humor aparente, mas sem tirar a visão dos exercícios que está corrigindo - devería estar em sua sala comunal, com o resto dos ineptos de sua classe forçando o cérebro para completar o texto que ordenei para amanhã de manhã._

_- Terminei esta tarde – respondo sem deixar de folhear o interessante livro sobre propriedades mágicas de plantas da água que acabo de tirar da biblioteca - E eu tenho vindo ao seu escritório, a esta mesma hora, faz mais de duas semanas. Já está na hora de se acostumar. Não acha?_

_- Impertinente._

_Em circunstâncias normais, teria começado a tremer, e teria saído dali na hora. Por Merlin, em circunstâncias normais jamais teria respondido assim um professor. Mas fazia tempo que nosso relacionamento já não era normal. E sua teimosia estava começando a cansar-me. Fecho o livro e o observo com um olhar severo, ele levanta uma das sobrancelhas e me olha com essa arrogância tão propeiamente Sonserina._

_- Se você quer que eu vá é só dizer._

_Ele olha para mim em silêncio por alguns segundos. Finalmente, volta seus olhos para seus papéis, disposto a me ignorar por mais um tempo. Eu seguro um suspiro e continuo com a leitura do meu livro, mas desta vez, não consigo me concentrar nele. Eu já assumi que este é o máximo que vou conseguir do meu professor. E a verdade é que é o suficiente, no caso de alguém como Snape._

_Não é que eu não goste. Não em tudo. Todos os dias espero com impaciência que a jornada acabe, e eu possa escapulir até o escritório do meu professor, onde as horas passam de forma pacífica em silêncio, ele corrigindo alguns trabalhos ou provas, e eu estudando ou lendo. Ele me permite mergulhar superficialmente em seu espaço, e eu posso me perder nele, e deixar que o tempo pare._

_Não que não me agrade. Não é isso. E nunca fui iludida de esperar por alguma palavra de amor dele, ou algum gesto carinhoso ou proposta. Estamos falando de Snape. É que às vezes ... às vezes preciso de um pouco mais. Algo que me demonstrasse que significo algo para ele. Algo me dissesse que diabos está acontecendo nesta cabeça cada vez que eu passo pela porta. Algo que ele fizesse que me deixasse de sentir-me como uma tola pelo turbilhão sentimental no qual está imersa a minha cabeça e meu coração._

_Ergo minha cabeça do livro e observo-o atentamente. Nem sequer nos beijamos novamente desde aquela vez na floresta. Além disso, quase não voltamos a nos tocar. Acho que ele está deliberadamente evitando-me, e imagino que é um grande dilema para Snape sentir... algo ... se assim posso dizer, por alguém como eu. Sei que leva tempo para se acostumar comigo, me aceitar. Mas tenho a sensação que o tempo é precisamente algo que falta para ambos._

_Ele olha para mim, sabendo que eu estou observando-o, e eu fico rubra sob este par de olhos escuros como carvão._

_- Eu tenho macacos na cara, Granger? - Tira sarro de mim, consciente da minha vergonha e minha confusão. Eu abafo um suspiro e mantenho o olhar._

_- Não, professor. Eu estava pensando sobre alguma coisa ..._

_- Ilumina-me, Granger._

_- Verá, professor - esta última palavra eu digo por entre dentes, tentando controlar minha raiva - Eu estava pensando, porque você ... porque ... por que me deixa vir?_

_Snape olha para mim sem dizer nada, mas noto que sua pose altiva decaiu um pouco, e que sua pena é segurada um pouco mais forte do que o habitual por entre dedos pálidos. Bingo, eu acertei o alvo._

_- Faça uma pergunta mais estúpida - resmunga depositando a pena sobre a mesa e se recostando na cadeira. Levanto as duas sobrancelhas, esperando por uma resposta coerente, mas ele não diz nada mais._

_- Eu preciso saber professor... - tento controlar o tremor da minha voz. Apesar de estar mais acostumada com sua presença, ainda fico nervosa com seu olhar penetrante. Levanta-se me lentamente de sua cadeira e caminha em minha direção. Sento-me da poltrona, tornando- me uma massa de nervos._

_- Sempre o mesmo, Granger - disse em pé na minha frente – não é o suficiente para você deixá-la vir, hein? Você tem que saber o porquê. A verdade é que, como eu disse algumas vezes, você é uma Sabe-Tudo insuportável._

_Eu não digo nada. Levanto meu queixo tudo o que posso e me limito apenas a esperar pacientemente por uma resposta. Snape parece finalmente compreender que eu não vou embora sem algum tipo de explicação. Eu o vejo analisar-me com aquele olhar escuro que só ele sabe fazer. Ele franze a testa e leva a mão ao meu queixo, e eu estremeço quando acaricia seus dedos frios em minha pele. Eles fazem isso com uma suavidade inesperada para mim, e causam um arrepio na minha espinha de cima a baixo._

_Fecho meus olhos e abafo um suspiro quando sua mão desce pelo meu pescoço e o acaricia suavemente. Eu sinto que ele inclina sobre mim, e percebo sua respiração sobre meus lábios antes que ele os cubra para compor um beijo quente._

_Sinto que poderia flutuar nesse instantel. É a primeira vez que é ele quem me beija. Sua mão se move e desce lentamente através de minhas costelas, arrancando-me tremores, seus lábios deslizam sobre os meus, e eu me deixo levar, travando uma batalha da minha língua com a dele, e me abandonado ao prazer._

_Com um movimento brusco, meu professor me empurra em direção a ele, e me envolve completamente em seus braços, o beijo se torna mais profundo, mais úmido, cada vez mais rápido. Deixo escapar um gemido enquanto meus braços rodeiam seu pescoço, pressionando-me mais contra ele, e fundindo-me ao seu corpo. De repente faz muito calor. Os acontecimentos vão se desenrolando, sem mais, e quase sinto que meu cérebro poderia parar naquele momento, que ele não notaria qualquer diferença. Eu gostaria de ter alguma experiência nisso, saber o que tenho que fazer, como devo agir. Mas, apesar de não saber o que é esperado de mim, me sinto mais protegida e mais segura em seus braços, do que tenho sentido a minha vida inteira._

_O beijo vai desacelerando lentamente, e eu me forço a abrir os olhos e voltar ao mundo real. Ele está observando-me em silêncio, e eu sinto o meu rosto totalmente quente, e minha respiração mais agitada do que de costume. Snape me solta e eu apoio as solas dos pés no chão, arrumo a túnica, enquanto pigarreio um pouco. Meu professor se afasta de mim, e eu sinto como se o ar tivesse ido com ele._

_- Já está tarde demais, Granger - disse enquanto volta a sentar atrás da escrivaninha. Como se quisesse me lembrar que apesar de tudo ainda é o meu professor - De volta para sua sala comunal._

_Eu o olho triste e pego minhas coisas em silêncio, sabendo muito bem que não há réplica que valha a pena. Digo-lhe adeus, e fito-o uma última vez antes de sair pela porta. Sorrio para mim mesma, lembrando o beijo de a poucos segundos, e consciente de que esta tinha sido a sua resposta muda à minha pergunta antes ..._

_Prendo meu riso enquanto penso que, como resposta, não foi tão ruim ..._

_._

_._

Um forte empurrão, e uma luz súbita, trazem-me abruptamente de volta à realidade. O rosto inexpressivo de Narcissa Malfoy é cortado por trás de uma porta, e eu percebo com horror que já chegamos a Mansão Malfoy e, definitivamente, isto não é um pesadelo. Somos forçados a andar em meio a empurrões e chutes, mas agora eu não sinto mais nenhuma dor. Estou com muito medo para poder sentir qualquer coisa.

Chegamos a uma sala iluminada em que se destacam duas figuras, duas figuras que reconheço imediatamente, Draco Malfoy e seu pai. Lucius. Fecho meus olhos e abaixo minha cabeça, desejando com toda minha força desaparecer dali. Eu sei que se me virem ou Ron, estamos todos perdidos.

Discutem entre eles novamente. São como abutres sobre suas presas. Produzem-me desgosto. Alguém pega meu rosto e me obriga a ficar na frente do fogo. Noto os olhos frios de Draco em cima de mim, examinando-me, e não me surpreendo quando o sonserino encolhe os ombros e finge não me reconhecer. Alguma coisa mudou nele, se vê em seu rosto. Draco sempre foi um tolo, mas não um assassino. Eu acho que tudo deve ser ainda demais para ele.

Uma nova voz, insolente e grave, que me faz tremer. Eu me esforço para curvar minha cabeça de novo, mas a mão que me segura firmemente me impede, e eu tenho que olhar, sentindo que minha alma vai para baixo dos meus pés, quando Bellatrix Lestrange se coloca na minha frente e me observa com um olhar de surpresa em seu rosto pálido.

- Nossa - disse com toda calma e desprezo do mundo. Como só ela é capaz - Mas não é a sangue-ruim, a Granger.

Lucius está prestes a dançar com alegria. Eu acho que para esse réptil desprezível deve ser uma grande conquista ter nos encontrado, e eu sinto uma vontade enorme de cuspir-lhe na cara, mas o olho frio da Bellatrix tem me paralisou. Acredito que nunca na minha vida senti tanto medo.

Eles discutem novamente onde encontraram a espada de Gryffindor que foi tirada de nós na barraca. Sinto um nó no estômago enquanto penso que na nossa luta contra as Horcruxes, a espada é tudo que temos. Ouço como eles lutam por isso. Bellatrix está fora de si, ela pensa que a roubamos de seu cofre em Gringotes. Não sabe que continua no mesmo lugar, e que a que tem guardada é apenas uma cópia grosseira. E é melhor que ela não saiba.

Clarões vermelhos enchem a sala, as coisas estão um caos. Fecho meus olhos, desejando com todas as forças desaparecer com Harry e Ron.

- Leve os prisioneiros para a adega, Greyback.

- Um momento - Bellatrix crava seus olhos escuros em cima de mim com malícia – Com exceção da sangue-ruim.

Suas mãos agarraram meu cabelo de forma abrupta e sem piedade me arrastou para o centro da sala. Eu sinto uma dor aguda no meu pescoço. Aperto os dentes e fecho os olhos enquanto meus ossos vão encontro do piso de mármore frio.

Gritos de Ron ressoam enquanto o arrastam para o porão. Longe de mim.

Eu devo resistir...

.

.

_Viro e me reviro na cama. Isso é insuportável. Eu sei o que tenho que fazer, mas sinto que não tenho coragem suficiente para fazê-lo._

_"Vamos Hermione, basta pegá-la e ir procurá-lo" "Neste ponto, você já fez coisas piores"._

_Sentei-me de repente na cama. Não posso acreditar no que vou fazer. Mas se não fizer eu explodo._

_Entrar no dormitório dos meninos é moleza. Roncam como abençoados. Neville, por um momento me assusta gritando em seu sonho, mas nada para além disso; pegar a capa de invisibilidade de Harry provou ser assustadoramente fácil. Deveriam repensar em colocar algum tipo de feitiço de segurança, porque, definitivamente, as meninas não são tão confiáveis como pretendido pelos fundadores da nossa escola. Eu sou prova viva disso._

_Eu deslizo pelo buraco do retrato com um sentimento de culpa crescendo dentro de mim. Mas faço das tripas coração e me enfio na capa de invisibilidade sem pensar mais nisso. Começo a perambular pelos corredores escuros com o coração na mão, tentando não pensar nas cem regras que estou infringindo esta noite_

_Eu preciso dele. Eu preciso dele agora._

.

.

- De onde vocês tiraram a espada sangue-ruim?

Seu olhar me atravessa como dez pregos ardentes. Anos de tortura e maus estão agora refletidos em seus olhos de louca. Eu não consigo parar de tremer. Eu sei o que vem para cima de mim, e não há maneira de evitar. Tento remover o nó na garganta e falar com convicção, algo que é difícil por causa dos tremores contínuos.

- A... a encontramos.

- Mentira!

Um flash de raiva cruza os olhos escuros de Bellatrix antes que aponte sua varinha contra mim. Uma luz vermelha breve, e um Cruciatus com todo seu poder sacode meu corpo. Ele convulsiona e eu não posso evitar cair ao chão, deixando escapar um grito agudo. Dor. Muita dor. Sinto como se meus ossos e meus músculos se contraíssem debaixo da minha pele, e é como se meus tendões estivessem arrebentando um após o outro. Aperto os dentes, mas não posso evitar gritos lancinantes que saem da minha garganta.

- Diga a verdade asquerosa sangue-ruim!

Minha voz é apenas um sussurro fraco, pronunciando entre os dentes, estirada no chão.

- A... encontramos... Eu realmente... Não!

— Crucio!

Jamais tinha pensado que uma pessoa poderia infringir tanto sofrimento. Minha cabeça vai explodir, e eu sinto o sangue batendo nos meus ouvidos. Fecho meus olhos tentando pensar que os gritos angustiados não são meus, mas de outra pessoa. Que estou longe, longe daqui...

.

_._

_- Dez pontos da Grifinória, Granger. Por estar perambulando depois da hora._

_- Eu precisava vê-lo... a sós._

_Sua varinha apontando-me nos olhos, e eu deixo cair a capa de invisibilidade no chão enquanto levo minhas mãos ao rosto, numa tentativa de parar a luz ofuscante que atravessa as córneas. Ele sussurra alguma coisa e a luz diminui levemente, deixando-nos em um escuro acolhedor._

_- Pensava que era uma pessoa prudente, Granger, mas vagando pelos corredores dessa maneira tão estúpid. É um comportamento mais típico do Potter._

_- É sobre isso que quero falar-lhe, professor - ele olha para mim erguendo as sobrancelhas em um olhar cético_

_- Você saiu do quarto à meia-noite para vir falar sobre Potter?_

_- É sobre o que aconteceu hoje - estou ciente de que minhas palavras não têm significado para ele, e que é inútil continuar. Mas ultimamente eu me sinto tão desligada dos meus amigos, que preciso fazer isso pelo Harry - O sectusempra no Malfoy. Harry não queria... ele não sabia como era aquele feitiço._

_- Se você veio para tentar arrumar desculpa para o seu amigo, Granger. Já pode ir. - olha para mim com uma dureza e desprezo incríveis. Na verdade, tinha tempo que não o via fazendo essa cara de nojo para minha pessoa - De qualquer maneira, é de pessoas inteligentes não usar feitiços que desconhecem._

_- Mas ele fez sem querer!_

_- Sabe o que eu penso Granger? – aproxima-se perigosamente de mim, mas eu, como sempre, não me afasto do seu caminho - Eu penso que estou perdendo um tempo precioso falando do Potter com você, e creio fortemente que você gosta demais das causas perdidas. Como toda a parafernália da associação para ajudar os elfos, ou seus esforços para justificar o Wesley ou Potter em todos os momentos._

_- Ou meu interesse pelo senhor._

_Minha resposta faz ele emudecer de uma vez. Uma conquista significativa no caso de Snape. Eu o fito por muito tempo e, finalmente, uma sensação curiosa começa a crescer dentro de mim. Eu não sei se a sugestão é a justa causa da minha resposta sarcástica, mas acertada resposta, ou a expressão em seu rosto, que neste moment mistura sua expressão hierática, com o choque. Ou que realmente levou um longo tempo sem sentir algo assim, mas uma euforia crescente começa a subir pela minha garganta. Meus lábios se contraem, tentando conter um sorriso emergente. Mas depois de alguns segundos, as minhas gargalhadas inundaram o corredor._

_Ele me olha sem dizer nada, surpreso que eu tenha que segurar o estômago com as duas mãos para não cair ao chão invadida por uma risada frenética, mas refrescante. As gargalhadas me fazem convulsionar e levo minha mão à boca, na tentativa de contê-las, mas elas vam livremente, libertando meu corpo de meses de raiva, tensão e angústia._

_Finalmente, depois de alguns minutos intermináveis. O riso acalma, e eu seco as lágrimas, voltando meu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que me estuda a mim atentamente._

_- É bom ser uma fonte de escárnio para você, Granger – diz com sarcasmo evidente. Eu aprofundo meu sorriso, porque por trás dessa máscara de gelo, percebo como seu olhar profundo relaxou um pouco, até estar quase cálido. _

_- É que acaba de me fazer entender que o senhor é minha causa perdida. - digo deixando escapar uma risadinha - Talvez eu devesse iniciar uma nova associação para ajudá-lo, poderia chamar ..._

_Mas ele não quer saber como se chamaria sua associação. Com um movimento brusco, ainda que suave, encurta a distância que nos separa e me silencia com um beijo repentino que me faz ficar muda enquanto solto um gemido suave._

_Fecho os olhos e deixo-me ilevar por ele. Minhas costas encontram algo frio. A parede. Abafo um suspiro quando seus lábios se separam dos meus e descem pelo meu pescoço. As mãos do meu professor aprisionam meus quadris, e minhas costas arqueiam, na tentativa de colar-me mais a ele. Volto a subir e sua boca se detém junto a minha, que está ligeiramente aberta com o desejo._

_- Você é impossível, Granger - murmura um pouco antes de beliscar meus lábios com os dele._

_Minhas mãos estão paradas em seu peito, acariciando o tecido áspero escuro. Eu não posso evitar um suspiro, quando sua mão direita desce pelos meus quadris e acariciam minha coxa, parcialmente coberta por minha camisola._

_É quente, reconfortante. Agradável ..._

_._

_._

... É doloroso. Dói de uma forma que é impossível de descrever. O Cruciatus atravessa você, te prende, crava na pele como uma centena de facas de metal frio. Eu sinto minhas veias latejarem, e ouço como o meu coração está bombeandocom força. Percebo o gosto metálico de sangue na minha boca. Eu sei que não posso aguentar muito mais.

- Eu vou perguntar mais uma vez! - A voz de Bellatrix chega a mim distorcida. E eu não posso ver nada. Sinto os olhos de Malfoy olhando-me do fundo da sala. Seu silêncio é chocante - De onde você conseguiu essa espada? De onde?

- A encontramos... - repito uma e outra vez, desesperadamente. Eu cuspo o sangue da minha boca e tento não pensar na dor lancinante que percorre meu corpo - A encontramos... Oh, por favor!

Outro grito, e outro e outro. Isso é tudo que eu consego fazer enquanto eu retorço no chão. Compaixão, piedade estas são palavras que não entram no vocabulário de Bellatrix Lestrange. E eu estou aprendendo na forma mais crua.

- Não, não... Não mais, por favor... – não posso agüentar mais. Eu não quero implorar. Não quero pedir misericórdia a esses ratos de esgoto. Mas a dor é insuportável. E eu só posso chorar e tremer, pensando no próximo solavanco. Que não se faz esperar. Bellatrix é metódica, espera que eu pare de grita, que a dor diminua um pouco para se aproximar de mim e me segurar pelos cabelos, me forçando a se ajoelhar no chão.

- Mente sangue-ruim imunda! Eu sei! - sinto que as lágrimas deslizam pelo meu rosto, queimando minhas bochechas, refrescando a pele ardente. Tento concentrar meus olhos, e consego ver um flash prata nas mãos da Comensal - Você entrou no meu cofre no Gringotes! Diga a verdade! Confesse!

Desta vez é outro tipo de dor, mais pungente, mais dolorida, que atravessa minha pele. Eu aperto os dentes, mas não posso deixar de soltar um grito estremecedor quando a adaga de Bellatrix crava debaixo da minha orelha e desce pelo meu pescoço, afundando na carne...

- O que mais vocês levaram de lá? O que mais você tem? Diga a verdade ou eu juro que vou continuar com essa faca!

Minhas lágrimas salgadas se misturam com o sangue brilhante escorrendo do meu pescoço. De repente, o punhal de Bellatrix para, e eu noto que ela vira a cabeça em direção ao fundo da sala. Um clarão verde ilumina a sala, e tudo fica silencioso enquanto uma figura escura, atravessa a sala com passos largos.

- Interrompo algo Bellatrix?

Aquela voz... Não pode ser. Tento abrir os olhos e focar. Mas só consego ver o que está na minha frente. Estou muito cansada para pensar de forma coerente. A mão de ferro de Bellatrix me solta e caio de repente no chão. Minha cabeça bateu com força contra o mármore duro, e tudo estava girando. Tento apoiar ambas as mãos no chão e sentar-me, mas mal consigo erguer fracamente a cabeça.

Não pode ser.

- Sempre oportuno, Snape.

Ele está aqui.

oooOOoooOOooo

**N/A: Bem, até aqui por enquanto, crio que ficou num ponto interessante não?:P, tinha muita vontade de escrever este momento, assim creio que o cap. 8 não demorará. ^^**

**N/T: Tem alguém por aí? Caso tenha obrigada por esperarem e lerem. Bjus para Mariane, Lilian Grnager, Tarah Draconiger, Khca09125, Rafinha granger-potter, Jessica Prince Snape Rickman e Amanda Gomes. Até o próximo casp/;***

**Sorry pelos erros.**


	8. Apesar de Tudo

**Cap 8: Apesar de todo**

**Disclaimer**: Nada disso me pertence

Bem, acho que nenhum de vocês se lembrarão de mim e minha fic, mas mesmo tardiamente, tento terminar tudo o que eu começo, então aqui eu trago o esperado capítulo oito. Vou dizer em minha defesa que eu tenho ultimamente passado por um período frustrante do bloqueio de escritor, que me faz sentar diante do computador e não fazer nada de produtivo.

De qualquer forma, eu não tenho escolha, espero que você pelo menos se lembre de como tinha sido interessante capítulo 7, e desfrute deste capítulo, uma vez que eu fiz especialmente para todos vocês: P

Espero que gostem ^ ^

oooOOoooOOooo

"Ele está aqui"

Um silêncio sepulcral nos rodeia, e da névoa em que estou mergulhada acabado de emergir para distinguir o que está acontecendo ao meu redor. Escuridão e silêncio. Apesar de ter acabado a maldição, a dor ainda está latejando em meu corpo e mal me deixa respirar.

Tento concentrar meus olhos, mas eles não querem ou não podem acreditar no que veem. Uma figura, escura e alta, sua presença enche a sala inteira, e uns olhos negros, evitando olhar para mim a todo custo, então pregados em Bellatrix, ela abre a boca com surpresa e desprezo.

Se não estivesse tão fraca, não conseguiria evitar o grito de surpresa e susto que seguramente teria saído da minha garganta. Mas estou tão cansada, que mal consigo abrir levemente os olhos e fitar o meu professor com os olhos cheios de lágrimas de dor. Ainda não posso acreditar.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Severus?

Quem fala é Narcisa que a partir do fundo da sala, não tinha aberto a boca antes. Seu rosto é de total surpresa, e olha meu professor com medo e esperança. Lucius porém, em silêncio, olha para ele com desconfiança e algum incômodo.

- Informaram-me o que estava acontecendo - o rosto é uma máscara de gelo, e eu o olho pensando que seus olhos estão muito mais escuros do que a última vez que os vi - E eu pensei que talvez necessitarias de ajuda.

- Bem, você pensou errado - Bellatrix sibila raivosamente - Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de lidar com isso sozinha, Snape.

- Eu vejo - seus olhos deslizam sobre mim por uma fração de segundo, mas o faz com tanto desprezo, e sua voz é tão indiferente, que isto me faz soluçar.

Bellatrix o contempla profundamente ofendida, e se aproxima dele apontando-lhe diretamente a varinha.

- Achas que pode fazer melhor, Snape? - Não é uma pergunta, é quase um desafio. Eles estão a sortear o direito de me torturar. E a situação parece tão irreal para mim que volto a pensar o fato de estar imersa em um terrível pesadelo. Ele não pode fazer isso comigo. Ele não. Eu posso suportar de qualquer um, menos dele. Snape responde Bellatrix com sua proficiência de costume, mas sem se dignar a olhar para mim ainda.

- Dado o fato de que eu tenho a infelicidade de conhecer a senhorita Granger há mais de seis anos, sim, Bellatrix. Estou convencido de que posso fazer melhor.

A varinha de Bellatrix abaixa como se Snape tivesse lançado uma maldição imperdoável nela. Ela olha para ele com um ódio quase tão profundo quanto dedicava a mim segundos antes, mas pressiona os lábios, sabendo que ele está certo.

- Eu gostaria de vê-lo - a mulher sibila como uma serpente. E sua voz me provoca mais um calafrio sobre o chão. Meu professor esboça um sorriso irônico e balança a cabeça enquanto metodicamente revela sua varinha.

- Desculpe Bellatrix, mas eu preciso de um pouco de privacidade com a Granger...

- Não! – a Comensal da Morte volta a erguer a varinha, mas Narcisa, arrastando um Draco meio pálido pelo braço, coloca-se entre ela e Snape. E com um olhar que reflete o alívio, chama sua irmã com determinação.

- Ele está certo, Bella. É melhor que nós o deixemos.

- Mas, Cissy, não fiarás neste...!

- Venha Bellatrix - por um segundo as duas irmãs são quase idênticas. Com uma carranca no melhor do estilo dos Black ambas se desafiam com o olhar – Já vimos o suficiente por hoje.

A discussão não verbal dura alguns segundos, mas finalmente, Bellatrix concorda esboçando uma expressão de mau humor profundo, e sai com sua irmã sem deixar de transpassar Snape com um olhar. Este preserva perfeitamente o rosto inexpressivo, e assiste em silêncio como todos saem até que só fica Lucius, que olha para seu companheiro com um traço do seu orgulho perdido.

- Espero que você saiba o que você faz, Severus.

- Eu sempre sei o que faço - Snape não se preocupa em olhar para seu rosto, e depois de uma careta de um sorriso de escárnio, o patriarca dos Malfoy vai embora sem dizer mais nada.

O eco da porta ao fechar ainda ressoa em meus ouvidos por alguns segundos. A dor ainda está perfurando com força, e tudo roda, me impedindo de pensar com clareza. Snape está aqui comigo no mesmo ambiente. Depois de todo esse tempo, ele está aqui. E eu ainda não me atrevo a assimilar. Por Merlin, eu nem sequer me atrevo a olhar para ele.

Eu faço um esforço para levantar a cabeça e mal me apoio em um dos meus braços. Sangue quente corre em volta do meu pescoço, manchando com linhas finas o chão de mármore imaculado. Pisco com força e olho para cima, forçando-me a procurar com uma vista meu antigo professor.

Ele virou-se e, silenciosamente, contempla a dança das chamas, que recuperaram a sua cor laranja habitual. Eu não posso ver seu rosto, mas a pose de seu corpo é como de sempre tão longa, reta e altiva.

"Por que não olhar para mim..."

Eu sinto uma raiva profunda ir a cada fibra do meu ser. Esse monstro que está parado ali tranquilamente diante de mim, é o assassino de Dumbledore, é um traidor. Mentiu para mim, mentiu por tanto tempo que não quero nem pensar. Ele me fez acreditar que poderia começar a amar alguém, me fez acreditar que no fundo era um ser humano.

Quão errada eu estava. E eu me culpo agora, como me castigo todas as noites, como todos os dias da minha vida jogarei em minha cara por ter confiado nele, e especialmente como me recriminarei por ainda seguir querendo-o.

Com uma lentidão quase estudada, ele se vira e olha para baixo, finalmente encontrando-se comigo. Um mistura de nervosismo e lágrimas que ele contempla no chão. No entanto, tento imprimir na minha cara todo o ódio que eu tenho acumulado há meses.

- Eu estava esperando por esse momento, Granger. Gostaria de saber quanto tempo tardaria para que se deixassem capturar.

- Bem, aqui estamos... - meus dentes rangem de ódio. Eu prendo um gemido de dor e tento enxugar as lágrimas que vagam livremente pelo meu rosto. Mas tudo que consigo é sujar meu rosto de sangue - Acho que está muito feliz né?

Maldigo a mim mesma por não ser capaz de controlar as lágrimas. Há muito tempo me prometi não voltar a demonstrar fraqueza na frente dele. Mas a verdade é que eu jamais teria esperado esse momento. E tê-lo ali, na minha frente, com essa indiferença fria e total, está sendo mais forte do que eu. Ele não diz nada e eu continuo falando entre soluços, sabendo que nada do que digo vai fazê-lo sofrer, mas sentindo a necessidade de dizer-lhe.

- Às vezes me pergunto como foi capaz... como você pôde mentir tanto e tão bem ... para Dumbledore... para mim - Seus olhos não se afastam de mim, e me sinto transpassada por eles, como fazia tempo que não sentia. Eu tento ignorar os sentimentos que começam a invadir por dentro. Algo que é inevitável quando estou na frente dele. Tento lembrar que ainda é um traidor miserável - Como me deixei enganar dessa forma. Como pude até chegar a pensar que você me... - sou forçada a parar, não posso dizer -... Eu sempre confiei em você.

A vista nubla, e o braço já não me sustenta. Abafando um suspiro deixo minha cabeça deslizar para tocar o chão frio e depois me viro, ficando de costas. Eu não posso, não posso mais aguentar. Vou desmaiar na frente do assassino de Dumbledore e do homem que amava.

As pálpebras pesam com força. O Cruciatus fez o seu trabalho, e a perda de sangue está fazendo o resto. Tento respirar bruscamente, mas o ar parece obsoleto nesta casa. A visão está nublada e minha mão direita, a única parte do meu corpo que ainda pode se mover, mexe-se involuntariamente no chão, cavando dedos em algo para agarrar. Algo para me tirar das trevas e do frio profundo que agora permeia todo o meu corpo dormente.

Depois de alguns segundos ou minutos não posso dizer bem, percebo uma sombra escura sobre mim. Um calor familiar se instalou em minha mão, meus dedos se agarram firmemente a ele, em uma tentativa desesperada para não cair. Não sei o que está acontecendo, porque já não distingo sonho de realidade.

A sombra escura passa seu braço atrás da minha cabeça e levanta com uma delicadeza que há séculos não sentia. Ouço ao longe como uma espécie de canto monótono, e depois de um tempo um repentino frescor percorre meu pescoço. Acho que a ferida está se fechando.

Tento abrir os olhos debilmente, e meu olhar consegue distinguir nada mais do que os conhecidos olhos negros que me observam a poucos metros de distância. Uns braços me balançam gentilmente, e eu esboço um sorriso fraco. Sei que estou sonhando, mas sinto que é uma bela ilusão. Os olhos negros aproximam-se de mim, e eu noto que da névoa um beijo suave me esfrega a testa, em seguida, nariz, e depois lábios. Uma mão extremamente quente e reconfortante acaricia minha bochecha molhada, e eu volto a fechar os olhos, pronta para me deixar levar pelo sono tranquilo. Noto que se inclina sobre em mim, envolvendo-me completamente com sua escuridão reconfortante.

- Diga-lhes que a espada é uma cópia - eu ouço aquela voz profunda, sempre depreciativa, mas tingida com um calor perceptível quando dirigida a mim... Fazia tanto que não a ouvia - Diga-lhes que o duende pode demonstrar. Tente economizar tempo, deve ganhar tempo... entende?

Minha mão trêmula sobe no escuro, procurando a sua, que me segura firmemente. Isso é tudo que eu preciso. Eu sei que não deveria, mas estou disposta a levar o sonho adiante. No final do dia eu não sei se alguma vez sonharei de novo...

- Você vai ficar comigo? - Minha voz é apenas um murmúrio fraco, e por um momento, todo o calor, o conforto, sombra escura, os profundos olhos negros, absolutamente tudo, parece-me demasiado real.

Um beijo breve nos lábios como resposta é tudo o que consigo, mas como sempre, é tudo que eu preciso para me fazer satisfeita. Minhas mãos afagam de novo o ar, e a sombra, o calor e a segurança me abandonam. Meu corpo estava frio novamente, e um flash verde, seguido por um silêncio terrível, indicam que estou sozinha.

Abro os olhos lentamente, invadida por uma nova força. Viro a cabeça e vejo as chamas, que de repente agitadas, voltam gradualmente ao seu movimento habitual. Ele se foi, se é que alguma vez esteve aqui, porque acredito que o que aconteceu não foi mais que um sonho, um sonho profundo e maravilhoso. Coloco minha mão no pescoço, e contenho uma respiração ao perceber a ferida completamente fechada. Não foi real... ou foi?

Minha mente ainda está vagando entre o mundo da fantasia e a dura realidade quando uns passos altos e o som de uma porta sendo aberta abruptamente me colocam em alerta. Eu não sei por que, mas agora sei o que tenho que fazer, e me sinto incrivelmente forte o suficiente para fazê-lo.

- Você vê Cissy? Eu te disse, aquele bastardo não é confiável. Ela se foi e garanto que não conseguiu da Granger mais do que...

- É apenas uma cópia - Bellatrix pára de pronto no meio da sala, surpresa que algo tão insignificante como eu me atrevo a dirigir a ela. Olha para mim com um sorriso e já está levantando sua varinha quando uma mão pálida a para, Lucius desconfiado, pede que eu continue - Pergunte ao duende capturado. Ele lhe dirá. É apenas uma cópia.

Deixo escapar um soluço para dar mais credibilidade ao testemunho. Eu me sinto cansada, mas não fraca, e eu ainda não entendo o porquê. Lucius troca olhares com sua esposa, que acena com a cabeça imperceptivelmente. Draco observa seus pais e não precisa de mais nada sair da sala e avançar para as masmorras em busca de duende do qual eu falo.

A partir daí as coisas acontecem muito rapidamente. O duende, Griphook, faz exatamente o que eu havia planejado. Então Harry e Ron seguidos incrivelmente por Dobby explodem na sala com as varinhas na mão. A próxima coisa que me lembro são explosões, gritos, muita fumaça, e uma rotação vertiginosa que parece chegar a lugar nenhum. As voltas param e eu posso ver o céu cinzento e uma casa aconchegante ao pé de um penhasco, antes de cair nos braços reconfortantes das trevas ...

.

.

.

.

_O leve murmúrio de alunos diminui gradualmente à medida que a sala de aula no primeiro andar vai ficando vazia e a azáfama de papéis, zíperes que são fechados, livros e outros começam a desaparecer, um familiar bombeio em meu peito se instala na boca da minha garganta e me faz palpitar com força. Já deveria estar acostumada, mas o sentimento terrível de estar fazendo algo terrivelmente errado e proibido me persegue ao longo do dia. Embora eu continue sem importar._

_Abaixo minha cabeça tudo o que posso e, fingindo pegar um maço de papéis que caíram – deliberadamente – no chão, faço uma breve menção a Ron e Harry para que saiam sem mim. Suspiro de alívio quando meus dois amigos vão sem fazer mais perguntas. Basicamente eu não estou surpresa. Harry está morrendo de vontade de estar com Ginny, e Ron tem muitos trabalhos atrasados para se dar ao luxo de esperar uma amiga que a cada momento o ignora um pouco mais._

_Um silêncio confortável se instala na sala de aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Não sei porque, mas eu não me atrevo a levantar a cabeça debaixo da mesa. Simplesmente deixo que os nervos se acalmem no meu corpo, e espero pacientemente por uma bronca que não demora a chegar._

_- Como se manter-se sentada aí vai resolver algo, Granger. Saia daí debaixo._

_Eu levanto minha cabeça timidamente atrás da mesa e reprimo um sorriso quando vejo como meu professor, que nesse momento me dá as costas, acena a varinha no ar e coloca todas as carteiras de volta em seu local original. A aula prática de hoje sobre feitiços defensivos transcorreu com uma estranha tranquilidade. E a ninguém está passando despercebido que Snape não está ultimamente tão implicante com seus alunos como de costume._

_A carteira que eu tenho diante de mim sai voando deixando-me descoberta, exposta. Sento-me recolocando as pregas da saia, ainda sem atrever a levantar os olhos do chão. Ouço alguns passos e posso ver pelo canto do olho como meu professor se planta na frente da sua mesa e começa a ordenar metodicamente todos os trabalhos que entregamos hoje. Dirijo-me para ele tentando que meus passos vacilantes soem firmes sobre o chão frio de pedra._

_- Eu pensei que como esta era a última aula do dia, e já estamos na sexta-feira...- Eu me sinto ridícula só em me ouvir. Sou consciente de que o som minhas palavras soam como uma espécie de proposta ou encontro, algo inverossímil entre nós dois, e eu sinto que meu rosto avermelha à medida que as palavras saem da minha boca de forma imprudente - talvez ... talvez se não tiver nada para fazer ..._

_- Não hoje, Granger. Estou ocupado._

_Aperto os lábios e deixo que esse incômodo nó se instale em minha garganta. Estou acostumada com suas negações e rejeições, mas cada dia que passa elas se cravam em mim mais fortemente, como se fossem facas. Cada dia que passa me custa mais dissimular minha necessidade de vê-lo, de estar com ele, de tocá-lo. Cada dia que passo sem ele torna-se insuportável. As semanas se alongam e só posso fingir, fingir, mentir, e as coisas se complicam ainda mais porque nem sequer com ele posso desabafar à vontade, porque ele continua sem deixar-me transpassar totalmente o muro de proteção que impôs entre nós._

_Assento silenciosamente a cabeça e, lutando para controlar as lágrimas, volto-me para sair o mais discretamente possível. Eu não dou mais do que um passo quando uma fria mão agarra a minha suavemente e me impede de sair. Eu ergo minha cabeça como se tivesse acionado uma mola e viro, olhando com surpresa para o meu professor, que agora me observa com sua característica cara inexpressiva._

_Como ocorre sempre que meus olhos encontram com os dele, penetrantes e calmos, o meu corpo começa a flutuar como se estivesse hipnotizado, e os meus pés se movem involuntariamente, encurtando a distância escassa que nos separa. Sua mão segurando a minha é tudo que eu preciso para abraçá-lo como se minha vida dependesse disso, e enterrar meu rosto em seu peito, respirando com força o aroma peculiar e agradável que desprende do meu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas._

_Sinto que meu coração vai voar para fora da boca quando o braço que Snape tem livre se fecha em torno do meu corpo, envolvendo-me completamente e unindo-me mais a ele. É nestes momentos que sinto realmente que tudo vale a pena; todas as noites em vigília, as mentiras, enganos, o perigo que enfrentamos todos os dias... Tudo é válido para poder disfrutar um pouco destes momentos breves._

_Snape abaixa a cabeça e eu me ponho na ponta dos pés para receber breve mas suave beijo que deposita em meus lábios, e para mim tem um gosto glória abençoada. Fecho meus olhos e me estico tudo que meu corpo pequeno me permite, para assim evitar que o aguardado beijo termine. Mas depois de alguns segundos, meu professor se separa de mim e me obriga apoiar de novo sobre o chão, correndo o risco de cair para trás. Eu não consigo parar de olhar para ele enquanto seu braço se solta de mim e seus dedos roçam levemente minha bochecha antes de cair para o lado._

_- Amanhã, Granger._

_Eu sorrio com alegria enquanto ele, depois de assistir-me em silêncio por alguns segundos, gira e continua impassível com seu trabalho. Levo a mão à bochecha, onde um leve formigamento sobre a minha pele é testemunha do breve instante em que ficou por ali da mão do meu professor._

_- Amanhã... - murmuro para mim mesma, embora seja consciente de que ele ouviu-me perfeitamente. Depois de recolher a minha mochila do chão, eu me viro, e saio dali tão feliz como se tivessem acabado de me dar a notícia de que recebi o prêmio anual da escola..._

.

.

.

_Maio está mais tranquilo e sossegado do que deveria ser, faltando apenas um mês para a chegada iminente dos testes e milhares de trabalhos inacabados e redações para preparar, tenho a sensação de que estamos todos mais calmos do que deveríamos._

_Harry, que está vivendo o seu Romeu e Julieta particular com Ginny, me olha estranho cada vez que eu menciono a palavra dever, ou estudar. Não que eu não esteja feliz por eles - que já era a hora -, mas Ginny tem que se preparar para os NOMS, e ter o moreno grudado como cola nela o dia todo, eu não acho que ajude muito._

_Ron parece pensar que seu ano já tinha sido o estressado suficiente para se preocupar com exames insignificantes agora, ainda que não o impeça de vir a mim a beira do desespero cada vez que precisa que corrija rapidamente sua redação, ou que o empreste todas as minhas anotações de História da Magia. As coisas entre nós estão calmas, mesmo que nossas conversas estejam repletas de todas estas coisas que não nos atrevemos a dizer, e eu não posso deixar de notar seu olhar intrigado sobre mim cada vez que invento qualquer desculpa para escapar e desaparecer misteriosamente em busca de algo que ele não consegue imaginar._

_O que corresponde a mim estou imersa em um mar de contradições. Há dias em que sinto que vou explodir, e um ataque de ansiedade vai me arrancar o coração do peito. E há outros em que um simples olhar, ou um toque breve, fazem todos os problemas desaparecerem, e que os testes pareçam algo muito, muito distante..._

_- Em nome de Merlin, isso não pode ser tão complicado... - solto um suspiro enquanto apoio a pena no chão e consulto um dos livros pesados sobre Runas Antigas que tenho aberto no tapete de pele que meu professor conjurou sobre o chão de seu escritório._

_O silêncio, como sempre, é toda a resposta que recebo. Embora eu saiba que ele está ali, e que a "extrema dificuldade" da correção das nossas redações não o impedem de prestar atenção às minhas queixas. Sua mera presença ao meu lado é tudo que preciso para me sentir feliz e segura._

_Depois de alguns minutos intermináveis que finalmente puseram fim da transcrição ao cristão do texto complicado que hoje nos mandou traduzir a professor Babling, deixo escapar um bocejo enquanto me incorporo pesadamente do chão e sento no tapete macio. Abafando um suspiro, me estico ao mais puro estilo Crookshanks enquanto observo disfarçadamente meu professor, que continua a trabalhar em sua escrivaninha como se as horas e o cansaço não passassem por ele._

_Ele olha para cima de seus papéis e observa-me, e eu vejo em seu rosto que está prestes a proferir aquelas palavras que produzem um efeito devastador em mim. "É tarde, Granger. É hora de voltar para sua sala comunal"._

_- Amanhã é domingo, e eu não tenho que acordar cedo - digo às pressas enquanto me levanto do chão. Ele me observa arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas e aprofundando esta expressão tão sarcástica, tão Snape. E eu, adiantando-me a qualquer coisa que possa dizer, atravesso o escritório em um par de passos e chego a sua cadeira sentando-me corajosamente sobre a mesa, à esquerda._

_- Você está confortável, Granger? - Ele me pergunta ironicamente à medida que arranca um papel amassado que ficou preso sob o meu traseiro. Sinto que fico vermelha mas ao mesmo tempo deixo escapar um leve sorriso. Aos poucos estou aprendendo a perder a vergonha diante dele. Sou consciente de que se não parecesse boa todas as coisas que faço, há muito tempo já teria me arrancado da sua vida._

_- Sim professor - respondo com uma audácia que ignorava possuir. Snape esboça um esgar sarcástico ao mesmo tempo em que se levanta da cadeira e se aproxima de mim. Eu também sorrio porque isso é só o que eu estava querendo. Pára na minha frente, apenas alguns centímetros de distância. Embora eu esteja sentada na mesa, ainda continua alguns centímetros mais alto, de modo que o sentimento familiar da insignificância logo se apodera de mim._

_- O que aconteceu com Pirraça, Professor? - Pergunto de repente lembrando-me do poltergueist da escola – Causou-lhe problemas?_

_Lembro-me claramente como, na outra noite, em uma de minhas muitas viagens sob a capa de invisibilidade de Harry. Pirraça descobriu a mim e a Snape, trocando mais do que palavras em um corredor deserto. Senti que o meu mundo desabou quando a poltergueist começou a gritar a plenos pulmões nossos nomes acompanhados por uma cantiga obscena. Mas meu professor, com calma e mostrando sua frieza, apontou sua varinha para Pirraça, e grudou a língua do cantor. O poltergeist foi embora como uma alma que tinha visto o diabo, e desde aquele dia não voltei a vê-lo._

_Snape olha para mim sem diminuir o seu sorriso torto, e eu o olho começando a temer o pior._

_- Era a desculpa que precisava para me livrar dele - sussurra em um tom que me arrepia os pêlos. Ele revira os olhos quando percebe a minha expressão de espanto – Fique calma Granger, eu não matei. A Dumbledore não teria parecido algo bom._

_Deixo escapar um suspiro de alívio. Pirraça nunca gostou de mim, mas a verdade é que faz parte da escola, e Hogwarts sem ele, já não seria a mesma. Esboço um sorriso cúmplice e miro para o meu professor negando com a cabeça._

_Ele olha para mim em silêncio, e uma das mãos acaricia um dos meus cachos castanhos, mais encaracolados do que o habitual por causa das horas que venho fazendo lição de casa, algo que sempre cobra algo através de meus cabelos emaranhados. Ergo a cabeça e inconscientemente passo a língua no lábio inferior, umedecendo-o. Um sinal que não passa despercebido para Snape. Ele se inclina sobre mim e descansa as mãos sobre a mesa em ambos os lados do meu corpo, capturando os meus lábios com os seus, enfiando a língua na minha boca de uma só vez._

_Eu não recuo, e minha língua se move com a sua com uma rapidez e com uma ânsia que fazem fronteira com a mais pura das necessidades. Minhas mãos em torno do seu pescoço e o atraem para mim com força, quase com desespero. Já há algum tempo parei de me surpreender com as reações extremas que meu corpo sofre toda vez que estou perto dele. É algo que acontece e eu não posso, nem quero, evitar._

_Lentamente, deixo-me cair para trás, até que minhas costas tocam por completo a mesa do escritório. Estou amassando todos os papéis, e até juraria que em algum lugar desta mesa uma pena cheia de tinta está furando as minhas costas. Mas eu não me importo, e pelo que posso ver ele muito menos._

_O beijo é cada vez mais intenso. Até chegar ao ponto que me faz esquecer tudo ao meu redor. Agora somos apenas eu e ele, e isso é o suficiente. Minhas pernas se abrem, permitindo que chegue mais perto de mim, e assim colar completamente em meu corpo, quase fundindo com ele. Deixo escapar um leve gemido quando meus braços rodeiam com toda a força que sou capaz as costas do meu professor, como se tivesse medo que tudo fosse desaparecer a qualquer momento. Seus lábios abandonam os meu, e começam a descer pelo meu pescoço, percorrendo-o com a respiração, parando no cruzamento onde se une a clavícula. Então toda minha pele está hipersensível, e um calor, desconhecido para mim, começa a subir entre as minhas pernas e se se instalando por todo meu corpo. Minhas costas arqueiam, exigindo mais, e solto outro gemido involuntariamente._

_É justo então, quando meu professor pergunta o que eu mais temo. Sem deixar de beijar-me, me incorpora lentamente na mesa e, depois de um último beijo breve, se separa de mim deixando-me de novo sem ar. Não é de admirar quando, ao abrir os olhos, sua expressão continua tão inescrutável quanto antes. Embora eu possa apreciar certo tom irritado enfatizando sua carranca._

_- Agora eu tenho dezessete anos... - reclamo, mas eu sei que é totalmente inútil – Sou maior de..._

_- É tarde, Granger - desta vez sou eu quem estou franzindo a testa, consciente de que ele ganhou de novo - É hora de ir para sua sala comunal..._

_Ele me ganhou dessa vez, penso enquanto desço da mesa e começo a recolher minhas coisas. Mas eu sou uma grifinória muito teimosa, e não vou desistir ainda, de fato, eu não vou._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_- Não Ronald, eu não vou fazer a redação de Poções sobre o elixir da vida! - o ruivo me observa assustado e olha para ambos os lados, mas eu estou muito irritada para me preocupar com o fato de que metade do salão principal está assistindo - Por que você não pede ao Harry? Oh não, agora já não tem o livro do Príncipe Mestiço..._

_- Mas Hermione..._

_Levanto-me sem lhe dar sequer a oportunidade de se explicar, realmente não quero dá-la, porque não importa o que me diga. Pela primeira vez, e sem um precedente, o problema não é seu, mas meu._

_Hoje foi um daqueles dias ruins. Ou melhor, uma daquelas semanas ruins. Maio está chegando ao fim e, ultimamente, me sinto mais sobrecarregada do que o habitual. Normalmente todos os meus problemas desaparecem quando posso vê-lo. E isso não é nada bastando apenas vê-lo. Ultimamente os exames parecem-me algo maior e mais complicado do que costumava ser nos outros anos._

_Sinto-me estúpida, ridícula. E eu odeio me sentir assim. Odeio precisar tanto dele. Eu odeio que os meus dias sejam regidos por sua programação, e não pela minha. Que a felicidade do dia dependa de que Snape se digne ao menos olhar para mim, nada de ficar sozinho comigo. E eu odeio pensar que ele não tem idéia de nada disso, e nunca terá, ou vai querer tê-lo._

_Atravesso rapidamente o espaçoso banheiro dos monitores-chefes, mas não antes de colocar na porta a placa "danificado". Hoje não quero ninguém me incomodando. Eu preciso desabafar sozinha._

_Sem sequer olhar para o que faço, vou me livrando das minhas roupas enquanto começo a acionar todas as torneiras da grande banheira que preside o centro da sala. Eu não costumo usar esse banheiro, parece um gasto desnecessário e um desperdício de privilégios, algo estúpido, mas hoje é diferente. Hoje eu realmente preciso._

_Enquanto os vapores aromáticos começam a emergir do banho de espuma e comprovo que a água está quente o suficiente, mergulho rapidamente, deixando escapar um agradável suspiro à medida que sinto o calor aprazível, acolhedor envolvendo meu corpo. Deixo todos os meus músculos relaxarem e fecho os olhos, tentando esquecer tudo e deixar de pensar, algo que não consigo._

_Eu não gosto de estar desse jeito. Com a cabeça girando o dia todo. Incapaz de poder falar com alguém, nem compartilhar com alguém, nem mesmo com ele, sobretudo ele, já que sei que sou uma parte muito insignificante de sua vida em comparação com todas as responsabilidades e os perigos que corre todos os dias, e eu sequer consigo imaginar. De sobra ele se tornou o centro do meu universo pequeno, enquanto eu sou apenas um pontinho no seu. Insignificante, dispensável. Uma mera distração._

_Afundo minha cabeça sob a água e volto à superfície, inclino-me na borda da banheira e jogo cabeça para trás. Lágrimas começaram a correr pelo meu rosto molhado e eu não faço nada para evitar isso, nem mesmo tento conter os soluços que brotam de minha garganta e me fazem sentir ainda mais estúpida do que antes._

_O som de uns passos macios sobre o mármore frio me alerta, e não preciso nem mesmo me virar para saber a quem pertence, seu silêncio o delata._

_- Há quanto tempo está aí? - sussurro com a voz embargada, sem virar a cabeça. Eu não quero veja meus olhos inchados, ainda que ele já deva ter me ouvido lamentar._

_- Temo que mais que o recomendado - a frase é claramente sarcástica mesmo que eu não note um traço de ironia na voz dele, muito pelo contrário, algo raro para quem ele é._

_Isso me incentiva a volver para ele, algo que faço esquecendo-me completamente que estou nua, mesmo que agora a fina espuma de banho me esconda prudentemente. Meu professor fecha a porta atrás dele e avança num par de passos. Noto que seus olhos evitam encontrar comigo deliberadamente, o que me surpreende, já que Snape é sempre o primeiro a cravar seus olhos afiados sobre os outros. E isso me faz perguntar algo..._

_- O que você está fazendo aqui? Estava me seguindo? - Não posso evitar de acompanhar minhas palavras com uma espécie de sorriso triste._

_- Isso não é da sua alçada, Granger._

_"Nossa, isso é engraçado". Não digo nada porque não quero discutir, mas a verdade é que é da minha alçada, pois foi ele quem entrou banheiro dos monitores-chefes, enquanto eu estava em pleno banho. Afasto-me da borda da banheira e mergulho de novo, chapinhando um pouco pelo centro da piscina improvisada. Quando volto a erguer a cabeça vejo que meu professor já chegou à borda da banheira, e observa cada movimento meu sem perder detalhe. Apesar da improvável situação, eu não sinto nenhuma vergonha, mas sim o oposto, já que nado lentamente em direção a ele e, descansando os meus pés sobre os degraus de mármore, saio de dentro da água, completamente nua._

_Ele está me olhando sem dizer nada, e notei como minha respiração começa a acelerar, não só pela situação, que mais que vergonha me deixa nervosa, mas pela mudança brusca de temperatura, o que me faz tremer. Snape se desprende de sua eterna sobrecasaca e me cobre com ela, enrolando com muita força em volta do meu corpo, como pudesse fundi-la comigo, e assim evitar a possível tentação._

_- Não a quero na minha aula se você virar um foco de infecção... - resmunga em um tom de voz pouco abaixo do normal, como se sua cabeça estivesse em outro lugar. Apoio minhas mãos em seus ombros, e o uso de apoio para sair da banheira e tocar o chão frio com os pés._

_Faço todos os movimentos sem deixar de observá-lo um único segundo, e tentando imprimir em meus olhos todo o desejo, a ansiedade, o amor e a necessidade imperiosa que venho sentindo por ele durante meses. Eu tento passar tudo em silêncio, com apenas um olhar._

_Pouco a pouco, e sem ter muita certeza porque faço, desprendo-me da sobrecasaca e deixo-a cair no chão, sussurrando silenciosamente enquanto toca o mármore frio. A pose do meu professor é muito dura e rígida, como se a partir dessa posição de superioridade pudesse evitar a minha presença e se sentir seguro, mas meu corpo nu desprende um calor que penetra a roupa, e eu noto seus olhos percorrerem os recantos da minha pele, da cabeça aos pés. Minha respiração começa a acelerar novamente, desta vez de puro nervosismo e excitação. Eu não sei o que estou fazendo, mas eu sei que quero fazê-lo. E sei que não gostaria de estar em nenhum outro lugar, por isso eu não tenho medo._

_Com este único pensamento em mente me colo nele, procurando um pouco de calor que começa a abandonar-me e, descansando minhas mãos sobre seu peito, deposito um beijo repentino em seus lábios frios. Minha ansiedade não demora em ser correspondida, e me surpreendo ao perceber como as mãos de Snape agarram meu corpo encharcado e o aproximam rapidamente, quase com raiva._

_Até estar com ele nunca, jamais, havia sentido esta sensação percorrer meu corpo. Nunca havia tido essa necessidade urgente de ir além, de passar dos simples beijos e me deixar levar pelo crescente formigueiro que nasce no abdômen inferior e passa por todo o corpo, nublando os sentidos e deixando-te sem fôlego. Por isso eu sabia que tinha que ser com ele, e apenas com ele podia sentir-me segura e deixar-me levar. Então me separei dele lentamente e, sentando em cima da sobrecasaca estendida no chão, eu me deito sobre ela, enquanto olhava para ele. E o observo sorrindo timidamente, convidando-o para vir._

_Por um breve momento, tenho a sensação horrível que meu professor vai se virar e sair dali, deixando-me sozinha e miserável novamente. Mas contra todas as probabilidades, Snape se inclina sobre mim e eu sorrio enquanto abro espaço entre as minhas pernas. Foi apenas um par de segundos, mas já sentia que me faltava ar sem suas mãos percorrendo todo meu corpo..._

_De repente um medo súbito invade-me enquanto percebo como meu professor pára um momento para me assistir. E se ele não gosta de mim? E se eu sou muito jovem para ele? Durante todo esse tempo eu acreditei que ele gostava, ou pelo menos se divertia comigo. Mas não sei se o atraio o suficiente, ele é um homem mais velho, mais experiente e eu, apenas uma garota que deu mais do que uns simples beijos em Victor Krum._

_Eu tento não pensar nisso, e relaxar, algo mais fácil do que eu imaginava por causa das acertadas carícias que ele faz por todo o meu corpo. Suas mãos percorrem meus seios, a minha barriga e acariciam o interior das minhas coxas, arrancando gemidos afogado. Me pego tremendo em seus braços, mas sua presença em cima de mim basta para que poucas inseguranças e medos deixem-me completamente. Deixo-me levar, embalada pelas ondas de prazer e emoção que nascem entre as minhas pernas, e viajam por todo o corpo como faíscas elétricas._

_Com ele é fácil ceder ao desejo. Minhas mãos, um tanto desajeitadas, vagueiam pela sua roupa e começam a desfazer os inúmeros botões que compõem o sua túnica negra. Enquanto eu quero dar conta, o tecido cai para o lado e ouço, com um pouco de medo, o som inconfundível que faz quando as calças são abertas._

_Involuntariamente minhas costas arqueiam, e deixo escapar um suspiro de excitação quando noto a sua nudez sobre a minha e eu posso ver que, afinal, realmente o atraio. Uma de suas mãos passa nas minhas costas, segurando firme, e eu fecho meus olhos desenhando um sorriso nos lábios. Estou totalmente preparada, e apenas minha parte racional impede que motivada pelo desejo, inverta posições e seja eu é quem comece o movimento de cima. Algo pouco recomendado para uma primeira vez._

_Uma dor aguda proveniente do abdômen inferior faz que involuntariamente todo meu corpo tencione. Eu me agarro ao meu professor, como se minha vida dependesse disso e, rangendo os dentes e fechando os olhos mal contenho um gemido plangente. Ele se introduz lentamente para que meu corpo se acostume com a dolorosa invasão. Eu enterro meu rosto em seu peito e tento acomodar meus quadris com os dele. Ele para e olha para mim em silêncio, mas deixo escapar um suspiro e eu contorço-me debaixo dele, pedindo-lhe para continuar._

_Começa a se mover dentro de mim, primeiro devagar, e mais rápido à medida que meus lamentos vão se convertendo em gemidos afogados. A dor diminui gradualmente, substituída por um novo e refrescante prazer. Algo estranho para ser minha primeira vez, mas agradável e emocionante ao mesmo tempo. Minhas mãos se cravam com força nas costas dele enquanto solto gemidos cada vez mais altos. Rezo para que ninguém tenha a ideia de passar agora diante banheiro dos monitores-chefes, já que meus gritos são ouvidos do lado de fora._

_Seus golpes estão aumentando de intensidade, e eu fecho os olhos e me deixo levar pelo prazer que me sobe entre as pernas, até que, sem aviso prévio percebo como seu corpo se contrai, e como, com um gemido rouco, vem o orgasmo dentro de mim._

_Um silêncio confortável enche o lugar, e nossos corpos suados ficam um grudado no outro, cercados pela névoa quente e perfumada que nos rodeia. Nossas respirações ainda estão agitadas, e posso perceber o seu coração sobre meu peito como se bombeado no mesmo ritmo que o meu._

_Após alguns segundos, o tempo que levamos para recuperar o fôlego, meu professor se inclina para a esquerda e fita o teto do pavimento empedrado. Eu continuo a observá-lo, absorvendo ainda o que aconteceu entre nós. Ele percebe meus olhos sobre ele e vira a cabeça, examinando-me em silêncio como só ele sabe fazer. Analisa-me longamente, como que me avaliando, e finalmente, esboça uma espécie de meio sorriso que eu interpreto como de alegria, mesmo que não possa dizer. Sem uma palavra, estende o braço para mim e agarra a sobrecasaca que ainda está embaixo do meu corpo, levantando e envolvendo-me com força._

_Eu sorrio para mim mesma e me aproximo dele adotando a posição fetal, tentando fica toda colada no seu corpo, como se eu fosse um desses pedaços de quebra-cabeça trouxas que jogava quando pequena..._

_"- Hermione ..."_

_Fecho meus olhos e deixo que o sono se instale em mim. Sua respiração lenta no meu rosto é tudo que eu preciso para dormir feliz, e seus olhos olhando para mim em silêncio me fazem adormecer quase imediatamente, fazendo-me sentir tão feliz e segura o quanto uma pessoa pode fazer..._

_._

- Hermione!

Abro os olhos devagar, um rosto, de olhos azuis brilhantes e sardas coloridas, me olha com um sorriso de alívio e expectativa. Eu mal posso me situar, já que o sonho foi muito vívido para agora voltar como do nada a esta estranha realidade...

- Olá, Ron - meu amigo me olha com alívio. E eu tento responder a seu sorriso, embora saiba que a careta que surge em meu rosto, tem pouco de alegria, e se muito de nostalgia e tristeza.

Ron agarra a minha mão e olha para mim sem dizer nada, eu aperto a sua agradecida por seu silêncio. Falar é o que menos eu preciso neste momento...

.

.

É um triste entardecer, o pequeno corpo de Dobby parece estar dormindo, e eu não posso acreditar que o elfo valente morreu lutando por nós, tirando-nos da morte certa. Dando sua vida por Harry até o final.

Abraço a mim mesma tentando infundir um pouco de calor em meu corpo trêmulo, coberto por uma das vestes confortáveis de Fleur. O Refúgio, a casa de Billy e sua esposa, é uma agradável pausa na nossa luta pela sobrevivência, mas esta tarde, a realidade da guerra nos bate duro enquanto Harry escava em silêncio a sepultura de Dobby.

As leves pontadas em meu corpo me lembram do que aconteceu apenas um dia atrás. Os gritos, o medo e a dor serão difíceis de esquecer. Porém será mais difícil esquecer a sua presença, que foi suficiente para bagunçar meu mundo novamente.

Ron, ao meu lado, pega a mão de Luna, cujos olhos saltados e inocentes, parecem não ter visto qualquer horror - embora ela tenha sido a que mais sofreu - e eu sorrio para mim mesma, pensando que espero que meu rosto não reflita o mar de dúvidas e contradições em que estou agora imersa. Porque isso seria muito difícil de entender...

Apenas me permito lembrar, e isso quando não há ninguém perto. Aquela presença tão obscura tão reconfortante e familiar, aquela voz profunda, segura e sussurrante em meu ouvido, esses beijos quentes e frios ao mesmo tempo depositados em meu rosto. Algo que eu sei que não poderia ser real, mas cuja memória só faz meu universo oscilar novamente.

Algo que, apesar de tudo, não posso, nem quero esquecer...

oooOOoooOOooo

Bem como sempre, estou ansiosa para saber todas as suas opiniões. Para sua comodidade, esta fic já está atingindo o seu trecho final, então agora eu tenho pouco para torturar xD

Mil beijos!

Princesselve

v

v

**N/T: Kissus para Rafinha granger-potter, , CSCrouch, Fadinha Ruiva, Lyta Prince, para todos que favoritaram a fic e para os que leem mas não deixam reviews. Bjus e até o próximo cap. Perdoem os erros./^^**


	9. Sem ti, impossível

**Disclaimer**: Eu não tenho essa sorte, obrigado. Eu sou apenas uma simples estudante que faz isso para se divertir.

Bem, eu não sei por onde começar, eu acho que devo um monte de desculpas e uma explicação, mas cheers, deixo-vos com o capítulo que é o que importa ^ ^

ooooOOoooOOooo

**CAPÍTULO 9: Sem você, impossível**

- Ron cuidado.

- Desculpe.

Suspiro enquanto a essência de dítamo referesca minha pele e assisto em silêncio, como as queimaduras vão lentamente desaparecendo. Ron acaba de usá-la e a oferece a Harry, que o imita e se refresca com alívio das lesões recentes. O suco de abóbora deixa um sabor gostoso na minha boca, ainda seca devido a toda tensão acumulada durante as últimas duas horas.

Se alguém tivesse me dito que eu teria me passado por Bellatrix Lestrange para entrar em Gringotts em seu cofre e que ia sair montada na parte de trás do lendário dragão que guardava o ouro no banco mágico, eu teria rido na sua cara. Mas não preciso fechar meus olhos para lembrar o nariz cheio de cicatrizes e o rugido poderoso da criatura. Um gemido do outro lado do lago recorda-me bem.

Levanto-me e vou para a praia. O fundo lamacento daquele lago me deixou coberta com uma camada de sujeira e lama imunda, e eu não me sinto muito bem até que a remova. Ajoelho-me e com muito cuidado, abaixo minha cabeça e observo em silêncio a superfície de parada e leitosa.

Deixo escapar um suspiro de alívio ao ver que é o meu próprio rosto que me retorna com um sorriso fraco. Inconscientemente eu levo as mãos ao rosto e acaricio minha testa, minhas bochechas e nariz. Nenhum sinal de Bellatrix, graças a Merlin. Sê-la durante este curto espaço de tempo foi sem dúvida a experiência mais estranha da minha vida e olha que já tive muitas. Mas admito que depois de tomar a Poção Polissuco, e ver-me pela primeira vez, tive que olhar-me no espelho, procurando nele algo que me lembrasse quem eu sou, algo que não deixaria o medo me invadir por inteira. Finalmente, foram meus olhos que conseguiram me acalmar, ao não ver neles esse tom de loucura e fanatismo da Comensal da Morte. Apesar de, graças a Deus, eu fui a única em ter notado.

Suspiro novamente e começo a lavar meu rosto com as duas mãos, o grime e sujeira são difíceis de remover, estão colados à minha pele, como tantas outras coisas. Eu me sinto culpada, não posso evitar. E me sinto dessa maneira porque o meu primeiro pensamento ao me ver transformada em Bellatrix Lestrange não foi planejar a melhor maneira de ajudar os meus amigos e sair dessa situação para um bom plano. Não. Meu primeiro pensamento foi desaparecer e fugir para Hogwarts, onde, com esse maravilhoso disfarce, não teria nenhum problema chegar até ele.

- Merda...

Eu paro de esfregar e as mãos caem no meu colo, inertes. Observo o lago em silêncio, o sol do fim do dia se despede com seus últimos raios, brilhando com tons ocres e laranjas num céu bonito. Fazia um longo tempo que eu não via um entardecer como esse e eu não posso deixar de pensar naqueles que podia contemplar deitada calmamente na margem lago da escola ou da Torre de Astronomia, enquanto meditava em silêncio sobre os meus problemas, agora tão remotos e insignificantes...

.

.

.

_- Oh, meu Deus!_

_Levanto num salto e trato de correr escadas abaixo. Estúpida, estúpida!, eu tenho estado tão distraída que não percebi qual é a hora, e só o sinal de meu relógio Trouxa me tira dos dos meus pensamentos, lembrando-me que já passou da meia-noite._

_- Por Merlin, se Filch me encontrar agora nem sendo Monitora-Chefe me livrará da expulsão._

_A Torre de Astronomia tornou-se um abrigo improvisado e eu me tinha deixado levar por seu silêncio acolhedor ao invés de retornar à biblioteca para revisar os exames da próxima semana, conforme o planejado na minha agenda há um mês. Meio correndo, meio aguçando o ouvido para a gata de Filch, ou ele mesmo, caso decidam aparecer após uma curva, chego a uma encruzilhada de caminhos, onde me detenho de pronto, hesitante. À esquerda estão as escadas que levam à torre onde fica a Sala Comunal da Griffyndor, onde estarei segura em meu quarto, alheia aos problemas que podem significar a minha expulsão. À direita, um outro conjunto de escadas, até o Salão Principal, que por sua vez, leva a um corredor úmido que conduz as masmorras... e ao seu escritório._

_"Volte para a sala comunal, Hermione."_

_"Mas eu não vi o dia todo"._

_Um passo hesitante._

_"É muito tarde, amanhã você tem que ir à biblioteca e rever os quinze temas de Feitiços para à prova"._

_"Conheço-os de cabeça"._

_._

.

_._

_Outro passo, e as escadas à esquerda logo desaparecem da minha vista._

_"Você está louca"._

_- Eu não me importo - eu paro de hesitar e corro, saltando os degraus de dois em dois. Sinto-me como se não pudesse parar, não importa onde eu vá, porque não tenho tempo de pensar sobre isso. Sorrio para mim enquanto me consolo de que Filch não deveria estar à procura de estudantes nas frias masmorras, que idiota iria lá à meia-noite?_

_Eu corro sem os passos ruidosos que fazem ressoar entre as silenciosas paredes e me preocupam muito pouco. Corro com um sorriso, totalmente indiferentes à situação difícil na qual eu mergulho cada dia mais e mais. A porta está trancada e eu, movida pelo impulso do momento, entro sem sequer chamar..._

_Grande erro._

_- Senhorita Granger, que grata surpresa._

_O velho rosto do Diretor de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, me dá um sorriso amigável enquanto eu paro de pronto, e sinto que todos os meus membros murcham como um suflê mal cozido. O sorriso congela em meu rosto enquanto olho para o meu professor, localizado atrás de Dumbledore, olhando para mim com uma expressão difícil de ler._

_- Eu, eu... – sou consciente de que nada que eu diga pode explicar o fato de ter invadido sem qualquer atenção o escritório de um professor, após a meia-noite, e com um grande sorriso no rosto. Mas quase seis anos acompanhando Harry e Ron em todas as suas aventuras me deu o dom estranho de inventar em cima da hora as desculpas mais ridículas - Eu tenho que falar com o Professor Snape sobre a revisão na próxima semana._

_- Veja - Dumbledore olha para mim ainda sorrindo, e seu olhar penetrante me faz sentir nervosa e desconfortável. Agora eu entendo por que Harry disse que os olhos do Diretor eram como raios-x. Escondo as mãos atrás das dobras da minha saia, tentando que o tremor está nelas não se espalhe para todo o meu corpo e engulo em seco para desfazer o nó que se formou na minha garganta - é um pouco tarde para isso você não acha, senhorita Granger? Embora se tratando da senhorita, a melhor aluna da escola, é até compreensível._

_Ele se vira para olhar para Snape, que não sofreu uma mudança na expressão inescrutável e eles trocam um olhar que eu não posso ver. Mas quando Dumbledore se vira, o sorriso caloroso não desapareceu de seu rosto. Parece estranhamente feliz coisa que me surpreende._

_- Bem, deixo-os então - está se dirigindo para a porta e eu ando para o lado para deixá-lo passar. Ela para justo ao meu lado antes de atravessar o limiar e olhar para mim - e senhorita Granger, não demore muito. A noite também serve para descansar. E parece que você precisa._

_-Si... sim, senhor - a minha voz é apenas um murmúrio fraco "ele sabe", vejo em seus olhos. Aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes que chamejam com força enquanto observam a mim e a Snape pela última vez antes de sair._

_O som da porta ao fechar ecoou na minha cabeça como uma centena de martelos batendo no chão. Abro a minha boca e solto de uma vez todo o ar que eu estava segurando. Ergo minha cabeça e olho com medo para meu professor. Ele tem uma mão sobre a mesa e acaricia sua madeira dura com os dedos. Olha para mim, mas quase preferia que não o fizesse. _

_- Eu. Eu..._

_- Você pode parar de gaguejar, Granger. Ele se foi - não entendo como pode estar tão calmo depois do que aconteceu. Meu coração bate tão forte em meu peito que sinto que poderia sair voando a qualquer momento._

_- Professor desculpe. Eu não queria... Oh, por Merlin! O que eu fiz? Tinha que ter voltado para minha Sala Comunal. Que diabos eu estava pensando? - podia sentir o sangue pulsando em minhas têmporas e as minhas pernas começam a tremer fortemente. Eu levei às mãos a cabeça enquanto continuava com aquela desculpa sem sentido - Eu nunca imaginei que o Diretor Dumbledore estaria aqui, senão não teria... Oh, não pode ser!_

_- Granger, acalme-se_

_- Como posso me acalmar? – nem sequer o olhei. Meus olhos corriam tão freneticamente quanto minhas palavras, que cada vez tinham menos sentido – vai me expulsar, vai me tirar da escola. E você será despedido, o Conselho de Magos o demitirá e eu. Eu..._

_- Granger_

_Eu não sabia em que momento ele havia chegado até mim. Mas um par de mãos, grandes e frias, agarrou meu rosto e me obrigaram a levantar delicadamente a cabeça. Minhas palavras perderam força na minha boca e de repente me dei conta de onde estava. Minha respiração se acalmou um pouco, enquanto um par de olhos escuros pousou em mim e me fizeram emudecer._

_- Ninguém vai tirá-la de lugar algum, acalma-se - e eu o fiz. Sempre fazia o que ele mandava, tinha esse poder sobre mim. Meu coração parou de pressionar no peito, enquanto meu estômago ficava aliviado, deixando uma agradável sensação dentro de mim. Com esforço, engoli em seco e desfiz o nó em minha garganta._

_- Mas ele sabe que - murmurei uma voz fraca, quase como um soluço. Ele esboça um sorriso cético._

_- Eu suspeito que ele já sabia - diz com sua condescendência irônica que o caracteriza. Eu abro a minha boca como uma idiota. Descrença._

_- Como poderia sa...? - A minha pergunta fica no ar. Silenciada por um beijo súbito, mas agradável que me emudece num golpe. Fecho meus olhos e desfruto do contato, que me acalma por inteira. Quando ele se separa de mim, devagar, eu já tenho aquele sorriso idiota nos lábios, que me apresso a desfazer mal-escondido por uma tosse._

_- Não subestime Dumbledore - sussurra Snape ainda segurando meu rosto - ele sabe perfeitamente tudo o que acontece nesta escola._

_- Então não vai...? - não sabia como dizer. Eu sempre soube que nosso Diretor era uma pessoa que depositava muita confiança nas pessoas ao seu redor. Mas eu ainda não acreditava que isso não teria consequências - não vai fazer nada?_

_Snape me solta e emite uma espécie de bufo de desprezo. Está começando a se cansar da conversa e eu sei disso. Mas o meu desejo de curiosidade sempre é mais forte do que sua paciência. Então eu não costumo parar de perguntar e perguntar._

_- Eu sou velho o suficiente para tomar minhas decisões, não acha, Granger? Dumbledore não tem nada a dizer sobre isso._

_- Mas é o Diretor! Claro que tem algo a dizer se um professor e sua aluna...! - calei a boca uma vez. Não me atrevi a falar. Eu não sabia que nome dar ao que tinha entre nós. A verdade é que eu estava com medo de parecer ridícula dizendo algo como "nosso" ou "relação", porque acho que ele se sentia assim, não tinha certeza se ele queria ouvir isso. A careta em seu rosto me diz que foi uma boa idéia calar-me._

_- Se você estiver procurando uma desculpa para parar de vir, Granger - não entendia porque vinha este repentino tom de ressentimento e acidez. Eu não tinha dito nada de errado – Não procure mais e faça._

_- Eu não quero isso! - franzo a testa, indignada. Snape podia ser extremamente distorcido, às vezes, e eu sabia disso. Mas não estava disposta a conceder - Em nenhum momento lhe disse...!_

_- Eu sei exatamente o que você disse, Granger - não está mesmo disposto a me deixar falar e eu aperto os lábios, sentindo-me muito impotente. Seu tom de voz totalmente frio me faz emudecer e luto para conter as lágrimas de indignação que já borram a minha visão – Vá._

_Desta vez não precisa repetir duas vezes. Depois de segurar o olhar por alguns segundos, eu me viro e vou embora, batendo a porta bem forte._

_Caminho apressadamente pelos corredores. Com os punhos apertados e resmungando para mim mesma incoerências. Por que de todas as pessoas ao meu redor, eu deveria ter escolhido o mais mal-humorado, amargo e diabolicamente perverso de todos? Por Circe! Que diabos ele tinha? Eu não respondi a mim mesma, porque sabia bem a resposta. E eu me recusei de todas as formas possíveis de pronunciar em voz alta as terríveis palavras de sentença._

_"Isso", pensei com raiva. Por que se preocupar? Às vezes eu não podia deixar de pensar que todos os meus sacrifícios não levavam a lugar algum. Que era tão impossível que não valia a pena pensar nisso. Mas, como sempre, eu engoli minhas lágrimas e continuei andando, sabendo que apesar de todos os golpes, eu iria voltar outra vez, como uma pequena folha nas correntezas do vento._

.

.

_Contenho as duras penas um bocejo. As pálpebras pesam. Mas, apesar disso não me sinto cansada. Sorrio só de pensar nisso, sei que nunca adormeceria com um livro nos braços e um objetivo em mente. E hoje eu tenho um propósito claro: saber mais sobre Eileen Prince._

.

.

_O pouco interesse demonstrado por Harry e Ron para minha pesquisa não me desencoraja de modo algum. Estou acostumada a trabalhar sozinha e a verdade, prefiro assim. Eu sei que nenhum dos meus amigos pode manter o meu ritmo de dez horas de estudo nunca pedi tal tortura. Bocejo de novo e deposito o livro sobre a mesa. Está ficando escuro e só eu estou na biblioteca. Fico surpresa que Madame Pince ainda não tenha vindo me chamar a atenção para poder fechar. Decido aproveitar para continuar investigando tudo o que posso._

_O pálido rosto contorcido Eileen me observa do recorte velho e cansado. Não sei o porquê, mas há algo nos olhos dessa garota que me parece familiar, como uma espécie de cansaço que eu já vi antes, uma expressão que de repente se faz muito bem conhecida. Paro um momento antes de abrir o jornal seguinte e fico mais perto da imagem, olhando-a tão intensamente que poderia mergulhar dentro dela se quisesse. Estou tão absorta olhando as feições da ex-capitã dos Gobstones de Hogwarts que o jornal escorrega das minhas mãos e cai aberto, no chão assustando-me com um golpe surdo._

_Suspiro, olho de soslaio para o papel enquanto o recolho, disposta a descartar a grande pilha de jornais empilhadas à minha direita, mas um breve anúncio em letras destacadas pretas e brilhantes, me fazem parar de repente._

_- Não pode ser... - Reli e reli várias vezes, para conscientizar-me que não era um erro o que estava vendo, apenas lembrando que O Profeta não podia estar errado sobre isso - Eileen Prince se casou com um Trouxa chamado..._

_- Tobias Snape._

_O jornal volta a cair das minhas mãos, mas desta vez não me preocupo em pegá-lo. Eu me viro bruscamente na cadeira e olho para o meu professor sem sair de meu assombro. Ele ainda me olha quieto como um poste, quase completamente submerso nas trevas. Isso, juntamente com desprezo enorme com o qual ele pronunciou o nome do que devia ser seu pai, me faz tremer violentamente._

_Eu o vejo tentando recompor minha expressão enquanto me levanto lentamente da cadeira. Pergunto-me quanto tempo devia estar ali. Eu acho que tempo suficiente. Ele dá dois passos em minha direção, de tal modo que estou imprensada entre a mesa e seu corpo, impedindo-me de fugir, embora eu não queira fazê-lo. Sem dizer uma palavra pega a fotografia de sua mãe e a observa em silêncio, com sua expressão inescrutável._

_- Eu juro... eu não sabia. Eu não sabia que você era... o Príncipe Mestiço - estou ciente da importância da divulgação e do erro que acabo de cometer mas para minha surpresa o meu Professor não parece irritado e em vez de desaprovar, como eu pensava, esboça um sorriso irônico e guarda a foto em sua casaca. O ato me surpreende e me toca de uma vez. Mas eu não digo mais nada para não estragar o momento._

_- Eu estava começando a me perguntar quando irias descobrir, Granger. Você levou tempo - meus músculos relaxam, de repente, e eu não posso evitar que um sorriso se espalhe pelo meu rosto enquanto deixo sair todo o ar que estava segurando há minutos. A tensão desaparece de uma vez e meu corpo, inconscientemente, junta-se mais ao dele, feliz por ter ele de volta tão perto. O rosto sério de Snape não me afasta, porque já aprendi a adivinhar os pequenos gestos do estado de humor, e sei que agora não está com raiva, muito pelo contrário. Sua mão nas minhas costas, aproximando-me dele e o gesto que faz enquanto acaricia minha bochecha me dá motivação._

_Não trocamos palavras, não há nada a dizer, apenas um par de sorrisos, um breve olhar. E meus olhos se fecham abandonando-se ao mais puro dos prazeres. Sua boca começa a passar pelo meu pescoço e depois de alguns segundos, eu estou sentada em cima da mesa onde outrora se estendia todos os jornais que agora jazem espalhados no chão. Minhas pernas se abrem e o envolvem e minha camisa já está desabotoada mas eu quase não me dou conta. Não consigo conter um gemido quando a sua boca cai em meus seios, agora livres do sutiã, e jogo a cabeça para trás, batendo contra as prateleiras e pensando como sempre que isso é muito errado. Não leva a lugar algum. Isso é impossível..._

_Meu professor ergue a cabeça, ficando a altura dos meus olhos. Sem dizer nada segura meu rosto e olha para mim por muito tempo. Por um momento tudo para, tudo se torna insignificante, e eu, eu sei com certeza, eu o amo. Não posso deixar de amá-lo com todas as minhas forças._

_- Ser impossível, Granger. Não significa que não seja certo..._

_Sei que os nossos verdadeiros sentimentos estão em tudo o que somos em silêncio. O sentimento se faz enquanto as minhas roupas caem ao chão com um sussurro fraco e eu me jogo de volta para capturar seus lábios, tocando, provocando, deixando de ser eu por um momento. Ele aprisiona os meus seios com uma mão, beliscando-os, e tirando suspiros da minha boca entreaberta. A pressão de ser descobertos e a certeza absoluta de que o que fazemos é estritamente proibido, só aumenta a minha excitação. Se eu parar para me ver, não reconheceria a Hermione que atrai seu professor para seu corpo com esse desesperado desejo._

_Desfaço os botões de sua túnica com precisão eficiente, melhorei muito desde aquela primeira vez inesquecível no chão do banheiro dos Monitores-Chefes. Embora não tenhamos muitas oportunidades para a prática - as circunstâncias não são nada favoráveis - eu sempre o provocava, procurando-o em todos os cantos da escola. E quase sempre encontrando-o._

_Uma de suas mãos, entra debaixo da minha saia de pregas, que atualmente não serve para nada além de incomodar. A puxa para baixo e sem sequer parar, a introduz entre as minhas pernas, tirando uma exclamação de surpresa. Seus dedos se movem com destreza entre as minhas coxas e eu tenho que apertar os dentes para que meus gritos não inundem o ambiente. Com um gesto brusco, arranca a minha calcinha e a joga para baixo. Enquanto isso, eu, que já nem sei o que faço, passo a mão sobre o abdômen branco meu Professor, ao mesmo tempo em que minha língua desliza furtivamente sobre seu peito. Tiro o casaca escura e deixo-a cair no chão frio de pedra._

_Com a mão livre que tenho, talvez em um pouco abrupta – mesmo que ele não pareça se importar - desabotoo suas calças e coloco minha mão dentro dela. Ele passa a mão por trás do meu pescoço e me beija furiosamente, grudadando-se em mim com tudo o que pode e exercendo pressão sobre a minha mão. As ondas de prazer que me sobem por entre as minhas pernas me fazem me sentir no céu e eu acho que eu poderia morrer ali mesmo sem me importar com nada mais. Estou em cima da mesa, sua mão entre minhas pernas bem abertas e entregues e sei que agora não há nada que possa me forçar a sair daqui._

_Quando sinto que não agüento mais, percebo que ele está posicionado entre as minhas pernas e eu, como me ensinou a fazer, o conduzo até a minha entrada, dando motivo para que deslize para dentro de mim com uma grosseria e uma precisão que eu amo. Agora não há nada que possa parar meus gritos inundam a biblioteca inteira. Ele arremete com força, fazendo com que a mesa de madeira frágil balance perigosamente contra a prateleira, produzindo um eco muito alto que eu não me importo._

_Imagens de sua mão sobre minhas costas, me colocando na ponta da mesa e eu completamente abandonada, envolvo com minhas pernas seus quadris, forçando-o a ficar mais junto de mim, enquanto suas investidas estão ficando mais rápidas._

_Jogo minha cabeça para trás e mordo meu lábio inferior. Sua mão livre retorna para o meu sexo, disposta a dar-me o prazer necessário para atingir o orgasmo, minhas pernas apertam mais forte e minhas mãos riscam a mesa com raiva. Só quando minha coluna se arqueia e minha pélvis se contrai para abarcar mais e mais, ele se empolga e chega ao clímax com um rouco gemido de prazer._

_Entre suspiros, deixo minhas costas descansar sobre a estante, enquanto ele se debruça sobre mim, suado e exausto. Meus músculos relaxam de forma gradual e um caloroso sentimento de bem-estar está tomando todo o meu corpo ao mesmo tempo que um sorriso se alarga em meu rosto. Snape descansa sua testa na minha e eu posso sentir sua respiração ofegante no minha face._

_Está em cima de mim, ainda dentro de mim e me olha como só ele sabe. Eu não consigo entender como algo tão simples como o amor às vezes pode ser revestido de tantas complicações, proibições e perigos. Eu pressiono meus lábios sem já me importar, porque eu sei que eu poderia ficar assim para sempre. Como adivinhando meus pensamentos, ele junta mais a mim e me dá um daqueles beijos que eu amo e eu mostro que todos os maus momentos do passado valem a pena._

_- Impossível mas certo... - eu murmuro, fechando os olhos e deixando que o silêncio e a poeira de livros antigos, testemunhas silenciosas do nosso cenário, nos envolvam..._

.

.

.

_Final de junho. Um belo pôr do sol... Eu prendo a nota em meus dedos, enquanto um sentimento estranho está se instalando no meu peito. Há algo de errado, eu sei. Eu posso sentir._

_"As 9:00h. Esteja próxima ao lago._

_S.S."_

_Releio uma e outra vez, sem poder ver a sentença em cada uma dessas breves palavras. Isso, juntamente com a doidivana aparição de Harry, explicou um monte de coisas surpreendentes em apenas dois segundos, deixaram minha cabeça em um estado quase catatônico. Harry, Dumbledore, Horcruxes, chame a AD, perigo mortal, alerta... Tudo gira em torno de mim num turbilhão incessante e ruidoso._

_Mas agora eu só tenho em minha mente uma pessoa. Então sem pegar nem mesmo meu casaco, eu saio correndo da Sala Comunal e vou para os jardins de Hogwarts, com a nota firmemente agarrada em minhas mãos e um olhar de medo e determinação na minha face._

_Final de junho, um belo pôr do sol. Algo terrível está por vir._

.

.

.

Essa foi a última vez que o vi, pelo menos em Hogwarts. Até então eu não tinha a mais remota idéia do que nos aproximávamos e parece ter passado uma eternidade desde aquela tarde à beira do lago. Um grito de Ron me tira do meu devaneio de uma só vez. Levanto-me correndo e me viro para os meus dois amigos. Harry parece convulsionar no chão e eu sento ao lado dele tentando manter a calma. Isso é sempre sinal inequívoco de uma coisa: sua estranha conexão de Voldemort.

Ron e eu o observamos com preocupação quando se ergue e nos com explica com pressa o que viu. Voldemort sabe que nós temos conhecimento sobre as Horcruxes e que vamos atrás delas. Quer mantê-las a salvo e evitar que nós a peguemos. Nós só temos uma coisa a fazer e eu sei. Mas tenho evitado por muito tempo.

- Temos que ir para Hogwarts - Harry dita a sentença enquanto recolhe as coisas com pressa. Eu o assisto com apreensão, sentindo um pressentimento estranho no meu coração. Tento impedi-lo, mas é impossível, até Ron concorda e até mesmo eu sei o que temos que fazer. A única coisa é que eu tenho muito medo de fazê-lo.

— Hermione?

Eu os olho logo sob o manto da invisibilidade. Observo-os uma última vez antes de engolir em seco e me colocar entre os dois. Fecho meus olhos com força, nos voltamos para nós mesmos e mergulhando-nos em uma terrível escuridão.

Voltemos a Hogwarts.

oooOOoooOOooo

**Bem, como você pode ter notado, acabou ^ ^**

**Estou ansiosa para todas as suas opiniões.**

**Você pressiona o pequeno botão verde antes de ir: P**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**PS: Muito obrigado a todos que como você tem interesse e tem estado aqui durante todo o ano.**

**N/T: Segue mais uma atualização. Espero que gostem e perdão pelos erros. Bjus para Lizaa, Tarah Draconiger, Rafinha granger-potter, Mirian Black Lupin, Daniela Snape e todos que leem e não deixam reviews.**


	10. Olhe-me

Disclaimer: Não tenho tanta sorte, obrigada. Sou apenas uma simples estudante que faz isto por diversão.

Bem, não sei por onde começar, suponho que devo um montão de desculpas e alguma explicação, mas que tonta, deixo-os com o capítulo que é o que interessa^^

PD:Muito obrigada a todas que se interessaram que estiveram aqui o ano todo.

**N/T: Separem os lenços./;)**

**Capítulo 10. – Olhe-me**

Só tenho de olhar em volta para ver o caos ao nosso redor, corpos despedaçados estendidos no chão do que uma vez foi um corredor de Hogwarts, paredes derrubadas, enormes escombros de pedra mergulhando a partir do telhado e destruindo tudo em seu caminho, um raio verde rápido passa tão perto de nós que quase posso sentir como a morte sussurra em meu ouvido, anunciando-me o fim.

Eu fecho meus olhos e tento me acalmar ainda que seja apenas por um momento, mas esse tempo é muito curto. Alguém tem que segurar Ron, que nesse momento se debate em meus braços em um estado totalmente frenético.

- Eu quero matar Comensais da Morte! - seus olhos azuis estão desencaixados e rugas que nunca tinha visto antes apareceram no rosto sardento. O conjunto forma uma verdadeira máscara de ódio e de dor que aumenta meu nó na garganta.

- Ron! - Tento segurá-lo, mas sinto que é inútil. Eu mesmo quero correr, fugir e atacar aqueles desgraçados que acabaram de matar Fred Weasley, mas entre tanta fúria, ainda sou capaz de manter um mínimo de bom senso. Sinto que as palavras saem da minha boca e rapidamente olho para Harry desesperadamente em busca de ajuda - Lutar! Temos que lutar para pegar a serpente! Nós somos os únicos que podemos matá-la! - ele percebeu as lágrimas que escorriam pelo meu rosto enquanto ele falava, mas as ignorei e respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar. Eu pedi que Harry procurasse o paradeiro de Voldemort de uma vez, para nos colocarmos no caminho. Eu sabia que precisávamos nos mover, tínhamos de encontrar um objetivo para sair dali, ou enlouqueceríamos.

Harry não precisou que repetisse duas vezes, tomando a expressão estranha de transe que eu sempre tive nessa ligação perversa, permaneceu perfeitamente imóvel, ele franzindo ligeiramente a testa, fui a única testemunha a escuridão que estava submerso. Ron parou de se debater e olhou para o amigo, o peito ainda subia e descia rapidamente, mas agora era tranqüilo e olhou para Harry com expectativa, esperando como um cão prestes a atacar a presa.

Eu não pude deixar de olhar de soslaio ao meu redor, foi uma rápida olhada, como uma criança assustada olhando pela fresta de uma porta, sabendo que o que faz está errado, mas minha mente continuava perguntando onde ele poderia ser encontrado, se ele estaria ileso ou, o que era pior, se ele estaria vivo. Balancei a cabeça inconscientemente, não deveria pensar assim, ainda não sabia o que ia fazer se o encontrasse, cara a cara, provavelmente com as varinhas erguidas. Claro que eu sabia o que era esperado de mim e durante meses tinha alimentado o meu ódio, preparando-me mentalmente para a batalha, pensando que ele iria me matar sem hesitação. Mas após o encontro na casa do Malfoys já não sabia o que pensar e todos os meus argumentos tinham ido ao chão, porque eu sabia no meu coração que algo não estava certo. Também sabia, embora eu não me atrevesse a ir mais fundo nesse sentimento, embora me atacasse, eu não seria capaz de apontar minha varinha contra ele.

- Está na Casa dos Gritos na companhia da serpente; foi cercada por algum tipo de proteção mágica. E acaba enviar Lucius para buscar Snape.

- Que...? - de repente a minha voz tornou-se um grito alto e enquanto tentava absorver o impacto que tinha acabado de receber com que essa informação não fazia mais que balbuciar tolices - Não está...? Nem sequer se dignou a...? Não está lutando?

Obviamente, falava do próprio Snape, mas para minha sorte, nenhum dos meus amigos percebeu, e embora Ron me olhasse de forma suspeita, provavelmente por causa da expressão confusa no rosto, deixou passar por causa do momento.

- Acredita que não precisa fazer, está certo de que vou buscá-lo.

Inconscientemente, me desliguei da conversa. Snape, ele ia se encontrar com o Lorde das Trevas, para quê? Por que estava chamando-o agora? No meio da batalha? Minha imaginação criou asas e eu pensei que, provavelmente, naquele momento, o meu professor tinha acabado de se livrar de Lucius com um pontapé, e se dirigia apressadamente para a Casa dos Gritos, com sua longa capa preta esvoaçando atrás dele, imperturbável diante de todos os feitiços que passavam ao seu lado. Talvez estivesse subindo os degraus que conduziam ao mesmo quarto musgoso onde um dia, fazia muitos anos, ele e eu tínhamos nos encontrado pela primeira vez com Sirius, o padrinho de Harry.

Acordei do meu sonho apenas no momento em que Ron e Harry estavam discutindo sobre qual deles iria para a Casa dos Gritos, o ruivo ordenava a Harry que ficasse comigo cuidando de mim e Harry sugeriu que era Ron quem deveria ficar comigo. Estava prestes a protestar com raiva quando alguns Comensais da Morte nos assustaram e tivemos de fugir dali a toda velocidade.

Antes que eles pudessem retomar a discussão, dei a Harry a capa e colocou-a sobre si, sem admitir o menor protesto. Assim, os três juntos, relembrando os velhos tempos, passamos pelo corredor envoltos na capa da invisibilidade que nos protegia e nos colocava em perigo na mesma proporção, já que éramos um ponto invisível sobre os feitiços, diantes dos galhos do Salgueiro Lutador e outros perigos.

Avançamos incansavelmente, parando apenas quando poderíamos ajudar nossos amigos do perigo iminente. Sentindo que meu sangue estava fervendo, descarreguei toda a minha raiva contra Greyback, que naquele momento tinha se lançado contra a pobre Lavender, que caiu imobilizada no chão. Embora a tenha salvado não voltei a pensar nela, algo que, infelizmente, não me fez sentir egoísta no momento. Quando saímos, meus olhos foram imediatamente para a Floresta Proibida, como uma miragem vendo o Salgueiro Lutador, esperando pacientemente com seus galhos se movendo para trás e para frente nessa quietude tão perigosa. Eu segurei aquela imagem na minha mente e caminhei sem olhar para qualquer lugar, apenas preocupando-me em não tropeçar em algo ou alguém. Hagrid passou ao nosso lado um pouco antes de dezenas de descendentes do Aragogue o cercarem e levá-lo com ele, um gigante fez o chão tremer pisando com aqueles troncos que tinha como pernas justo no lugar onde Harry, Ron e eu estávamos minutos antes, mas isso nem sequer me preocupou. De repente comecei a sentir um frio que congelava o coração e paralisava os sentidos, mas não teria mudado se não fosse pelo grito de alarme de Ron.

- Dementadores!

Olhei para o que estava a nossa frente pela primeira vez desde que tínhamos começado a andar e nem sequer me surpreendi ao ver centenas de Dementadores em movimento vindo em direção a nós, e, o que era pior, para o castelo. O frio já tinha congelado meus músculos e pele e tinha desacelerado minha respiração, de repente parecia que o tempo havia parado. Ainda assim, não notei qualquer mudança no meu humor, apenas um peso agonizante e imobilidade. Minha mente começou a cochilar, sem qualquer esforço, feliz por livrar-me do fardo pesado que carregava...

Mas, fazendo um esforço sobre-humano, me forcei a visualizar a árvore novamente e logo tinha algo claro em minha mente, já que ia morrer de qualquer maneira, pelo menos queria vê-lo uma última vez.

Sem pensar duas vezes levantei a minha varinha e tentei com todas as minhas forças pensar em algo feliz, quase inadvertidamente, a visão do lago e dele que tinha me beijado pela última vez, fizeram que da ponta da minha varinha uma brilhante e transparente lontra aparecesse. Sua luz durou apenas uma fração de segundo, como os sentimentos contraditórios que causaram tal pensamento, juntamente com o poder de todos os Dementadores, logo desapareceram como um lamento. De repente houve um silêncio tenso, como o chiado de uma panela de pressão, e não mais se ouvia os sons da batalha, os gritos, explosões, nada. Eu assisti como aqueles monstros se balançavam sobre nós dispostos a sugar cada último suspiro de esperança que nós tínhamos. De repente, três patronos surgidos do nada empurrou-os para trás, e à minha direita eu vi que Ernie, Luna e Simas chegavam correndo. Ao mesmo tempo, nossos feitiços recuperaram sua força e, juntos, conseguimos sobreviver, pelo menos, alguns minutos a mais, a tempo de evitar que o pé do gigante quase esmagasse todos nós.

Ron agradeceu e imediatamente os dois grupos começaram a correr em direções opostas, sem sequer dizer adeus um ao outro, porque todos nós sabíamos que não havia tempo a perder. Minha miragem de repente tornou-se real quando o Salgueiro Lutador materializou-se diante de nós. Minha respiração acelerou e cerrei os punhos, tão ansiosa para entrar que inclusive esbarrei com o pobre Ron, que não tinha reparado tão rápido quanto eu a utilidade de sua magia para imobilizar o Salgueiro e poder salvar a lacuna que nos separava do tronco oco. O ruivo invocou um feitiço de levitação para acionar o mecanismo que paralisava o salgueiro perigoso e logo estávamos dentro da árvore.

Impaciente, tirei a capa e joguei-a sobre Harry, que era quem ia necessitar mais, não me importando com a escuridão tropecei pela raquítica escada que conduzia a Casa dos Gritos. Sentindo-me mais perto de meu objetivo, deixe-me invadir por uma euforia histérica que me dava vontade de gritar e eu sabia que esse sentimento, que em parte me fazia sentir livre, foi algo que eu tinha preso dentro de mim por muito tempo. Ia tão rápido que depois de um tempo, só tinha olhos para o pequeno ponto luminoso que foi se tornando cada vez maior ao final do corredor.

Finalmente, cheguei a velha tábua de madeira que servia às vezes de porta e janela para o interior do quarto, cobrindo a abertura de acesso. Eu teria me lançado sobre ela se não fosse Ron que agarrou-me a tempo.

- Você ficou louca ou o quê? – murmurou entre os dentes, incapaz de evitar que, na minha obstinação, colasse meu rosto na madeira mofada e esquadrinhasse o interior. Ron não deixou de segurar-me pelos ombros, mas eu não estava ciente disso e me atirava para frente desesperadamente, como um cão que você está colocando o prato de comida diante dele e quer se livrar da sua corrente.

Não pude evitar soltar um suspiro quando a voz sedosa do meu professor ecoou pela sala, como sempre me transpassando como uma maldição imperdoável. Eu tive a louca impressão de que as fortes batidas do meu coração iam alertá-los para a nossa presença.

-... Meu senhor, suas defesas estão desmoronando.

Com uma estranha mistura de prazer, angústia e medo eu percebi que estava apenas a alguns centímetros de mim e só a madeira impedia de esticar a mão e tocar-lhe. Eu pensei que aquilo, em tê-lo tão perto e tão longe, parecia uma piada cruel e absurda. Aproveitei a oportunidade para estudá-lo com os olhos tão intensamente que poderia tê-lo queimado se quisesse e percebi que estava igual a última vez que o tinha visto; mesmo na presença do Lorde das Trevas manteve o mesmo porte, a mesma expressão imperturbável, a mesma voz confiante e forte que chegava ao coração. Estremeci de alívio ao ter certeza de que ele não tinha o menor arranhão. E por uma vez, não me sentia culpada por isso, nem tentei reprimir meus pensamentos; estava ali com vida. Eu me agarrei a isso como a um fio de cabelo.

- Sim, meu senhor, mas Potter pode morrer por acidente, poderia matá-lo outra pessoa que não sejais vós...

Nem mesmo ouvia a conversa, queria gritar, chamá-lo, que me olhasse. Eu cravei meus olhos sobre ele com verdadeira ansiedade, esperando infantilmente que a força do meu olhar o atraísse para mim. Minhas unhas cravaram na madeira com tanta força que estava me machucando, mas eu não sentia dor. Em seguida, o Lorde Senhor das Trevas falou umas palavras que me fizeram aguçar o ouvido e prestar atenção ao que estava sendo dito ali.

- Por que as duas varinhas que eu usei falharam ao atacar Harry Potter?

Acho que meu coração parou de bater no mesmo instante que vi, pela primeira vez, um sinal ligeiro de medo no meu professor. Suas mãos, que seguravam sua varinha atrás das costas de uma maneira descontraída, ficaram tensas e agarraram a arma de modo que parecia que ia quebrar. Sua expressão não se transformou, mas o tom de sua voz mudou um pouco, deixando perceber alguma insegurança.

- Não... Eu não sei responder a essa pergunta, meu senhor - disse com cuidado, em vez de medo, mas para mim essa pequena incerteza foi um sinal terrível, um sinal que confirmava minhas mais terríveis suspeitas.

- Não... - sussurrou sem fôlego e, inconscientemente, me inclinei para frente disposta a atravessar o painel de madeira e unir-me a ele. Com grosseria Ron me agarrou e me arrastou para baixo, imobilizando-me e cobrindo minha boca para que não pudesse gritar.

- Você está louca Hermione? Só conseguirá se matar! - Ele disse em um sussurro fraco, quase imperceptível, mas eu peguei toda a ansiedade dele, e seu desejo de defender-me a todo custo, como sempre. Em outras circunstâncias, eu teria entendido, mas nesse momento eu o odiei com todo o meu coração e quis matá-lo por interpor-se entre o meu professor e eu.

Meus olhos começaram a marejar e eu não sentia meus dedos, mas tinha a impressão de que sangravam, já que apertava com tanta força a madeira que as lascas começaram a entrar em minha pele. Estava com a mandíbula tão apertada que podia sentir meus dentes rangerem. Queria gritar com toda a minha força, alertá-lo, escapar dali; porque havia compreendido no instante que sobre Severus Snape jazia uma sentença de morte.

- A Varinha das Varinhas não pode me servir corretamente, Severus, porque eu não sou seu verdadeiro mestre. Ela pertence ao bruxo que matou seu dono anterior, e você matou Albus Dumbledore. Enquanto você viver, Severus, a Varinha das Varinhas não será totalmente minha.

- Meu senhor! - Snape ergueu a varinha e ficou em posição de defesa. Contorci-me nos braços de Ron e gemi desesperadamente ao mesmo tempo em que a respiração do meu amigo se acelerava, ao perceber por fim o que íamos presenciar; me abraçou com toda a força, tentando acalmar-me. Mas eu senti que algo muito intenso estava rasgando-me por dentro e uma angústia muito dolorosa me fazia tremer de cima e a baixo de forma incontrolável. Isso não podia acontecer, isso não podia estar acontecendo. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Tinha que…

Mas então Voldemort floreou sua varinha e murmurou aquelas palavras sibilantes e desconhecidas para mim, que compreendi de maneira terrível quando Nagini começou a deslizar em direção a sua presa.

Talvez teria sido melhor para mim desviar o olhar, olhar para baixo e não testemunhar algo que iria me assombrar toda a vida, mas meus olhos estavam fixos nele de uma forma que pareciam ligados a ele por meio de um feitiço. Assisti, impotente, como a serpente envolveu-o em um aperto de morte e mordeu-lhe uma e outra vez, cravando seus dentes afiados e venenosos em seu pescoço pálido, da onde sangue começou a fluir. Snape caiu de joelhos e embora não nenhum grito tenha escapado de seus lábios, tinha o olhar perdido, e para mim isso foi pior do que os gritos mais terríveis. A serpente soltou sua presa e voltou ao seu mestre, enquanto o ex-Comensal finalmente caiu ao chão, a poucos centímetros de mim.

Ron, horrorizado também, afroxou os braços e deixou-me ir, mas não tinha nada para se preocupar, porque eu não fiz nenhum movimento, já que estava presa em meu lugar como uma estaca. Minha boca estava aberta mas não gritei, como se tivesse ficado muda. Minhas mãos ainda firmemente agarravam as ripas de madeira, que nesse momento era a única coisa que me impedia completamente de cair.

Voldemort saiu da sala sem olhar para trás e um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta do local. Eu não sei quanto tempo se passou, provavelmente milésimos, porém tenho a impressão de que tinha sido um par de horas quando finalmente consegui me mover e articular uma palavra.

- Não... Não!

Antes de qualquer um dos meus amigos pudesse reagir, me levantei do chão e abri bruscamente a porta improvisada, entrei no quarto como um furacão, levantando uma nuvem de poeira no meu passo. Cheguei até ele e parei, enquanto um soluço escapava da minha garganta. Não pude evitar levar as mãos ao rosto quando meus olhos chegaram ao chão, coberto de sangue, seu corpo, ainda tremendo, seu o rosto completamente pálido e sem vida. Minhas pernas começaram a tremer e caí ao lado dele como um fardo; por uma vez deixei minhas lágrimas escaparem livremente enquanto meu corpo convulsionava com meus gritos que soavam desesperados, inundaram aquele maldito quarto. As lágrimas nublaram a minha visão, mas larguei minha mão sobre seu peito, segurando firmemente sua túnica, como se isso fosse impedir sua morte.

- Não... Por favor...

Meu lamento foi apenas um sussurro, interrompido por passos suaves que me disseram que meus amigos estavam atrás de mim. Nem sequer me virei para olhá-los, nem me preocupei o mínimo com o que deviam estar pensando naquele momento. Um gemido abafado me forçou a focar a vista, e eu vi como os olhos do meu professor piscavam lentamente e fitavam-me. Por um momento parei de respirar e me aproximaando um pouco mais dele sustentei o olhar, de modo que meus olhos começaram a arder, pensando que enquanto estivéssemos assim não poderia ir a lugar algum, como se eu fosse algum tipo de conexão com este mundo. Depois de um tempo, e fazendo um grande esforço, tentou falar.

- Pegue... Pegue...

Com surpresa, vi algo além de sangue saindo dele, um tipo de substância de um azul prateado, nem líquida nem gasosa. Eu não sabia o que era, porém não me importava, e, como sempre fazia, obedeci as suas ordens instantaneamente. Ainda soluçando fiz aparecer um frasco e, com as mãos trêmulas, recolhi a substância com a varinha. Não parei até enchê-la, como se prolongar o momento fosse evitar o inevitável. Quando terminei agarrei o frasco firmemente contra meu peito, para que ele soubesse que estava seguro e não tinha com o que se preocupar, voltei a mirá-lo com a angústia nos olhos e lágrimas no rosto.

- Diga-me como p-posso ajudá-lo - gaguejei como pude compondo um som estrangulado - Eu farei qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa. Tirarei você daqui. Talvez usando essência Ditamo... - as palavras começaram a sair, quase com um toque de histeria, já que me recusava aceitar que tudo estava perdido - mas eu também posso...

Senti como algo frio estava encostado em minha mão, que ainda segurava a túnica com tanta força que os nós dos dedos estavam completamente brancos. Interrompi minhas frases sem sentido e vi como uma de suas mãos repousava sobre a minha com fraqueza. Estava frio, de modo que me fez estremecer. Pela primeira vez, percebi o quanto ele estava cansado e que tinham aparecido algumas sombras sob os olhos que eu nunca tinha visto. Senti um medo intenso e apertei os dentes, fechando os olhos e deixando cair a cabeça, meus ombros começaram a tremer novamente, segurando outro soluço.

- Olhe para mim - desta vez não soou estrangulada, mas firme e segura, como se ainda estivéssemos em Hogwarts e ele era meu professor e eu sua aluna, como se nós estivéssemos nos encontrando aqui, como se a vida não estivesse acabando a cada respiração...

No entanto, eu não podia desobedecer àquela voz, ainda hipnótica para mim, então como um fantoche, ergui a cabeça e vi os olhos negros bem a tempo de ver como se fechavam. Sua mão estava descansando sobre minha, totalmente inerte e estática, e sua respiração parou. Severus Snape tinha morrido.

Eu não sei o que aconteceu depois, me lembro de ter ouvido um grito agudo, que eu acho que foi meu. Lembro-me de como me atirei desesperada, sobre ele, agarrando firmemente e enterrando meu rosto em seu peito, molhando-o com as minhas lágrimas. Lembro-me que depois do que pareceram horas alguém me puxou e me arrastou como uma boneca sem vida para fora...

.

.

.

_- Mas, e se você não voltar...? - o calor suave e aveludado da lareira me entorpecia, provavelmente era o cansaço que me fazia dizer coisas estúpidas em vez de desfrutar a agradável sensação de ter meu professor sentado ao meu lado em seu escritório, assim como da primeira vez._

_- E se alguma vez ficasse calada, Granger? - seu tom de voz era cortante, como sempre, mas sua mão se apoiou sobre a minha agarrando-a com força, e sua a cabeça se inclinou sobre mim, depositando em meus lábios um daqueles beijos tão raros, mas tão preciosos..._

_Fechei os olhos e deixei-me levar pela sensação, eu esperava que durasse para sempre, e os pensamentos obscuros se evaporaram da minha mente, como a fumaça desprendida da lareira..._

.

.

.

Passou um tempo até que comecei a perceber o que estava ao meu redor. Eu podia sentir a grama fresca sob minhas mãos, enquanto uma brisa suave acariciava minha pele e percebi que estava sentada do lado de fora de Hogwarts, a poucos metros do Salgueiro Lutador. Não havia nenhum som, nem mesmo uma mosca, ou o bater das asas dos pássaros. Tudo estava envolto em um tenso silêncio que me deu calafrios.

Como estava sentada olhei para cima com os olhos semiabertos, como a luz me incomodava. Observei meus amigos com uma expressão completamente vazia. Eles me olharam com preocupação, mas tendo o cuidado de não mencionar qualquer coisa sobre o que aconteceu dentro da Casa dos Gritos. Eles não pareciam muito surpresos ou intrigados, ainda que perturbados. A verdade é que eu me importava pouco com o que eles pudessem pensar desses momentos. Harry se inclinou sobre mim e falou baixinho.

- Hermione... O frasco...

Olhei para baixo, e me dei conta de que uma das minhas mãos ainda segurava o frasco contra meu peito. Fiquei surpresa que não havia rompido devido a toda a força que tinha feito sobre ele. Harry estendeu a mão e tentou pegá-lo, mas, instintivamente, eu o pressionei mais para perto de mim e dei um passo para trás, olhando para o meu amigo furiosamente, como se ele fosse o inimigo.

Harry me olhou preocupado e perplexo, como se não soubesse muito bem o que fazer comigo. Trocou olhares com Ron e este tentou me fazer reagir.

- Hermione... - disse-me suavemente inclinando-se ao meu lado - Voldemort disse que em uma hora, se Harry não for entregue, vai atacar o castelo e matar todos os que estão nele.

- Eu acho que ele... – começou Harry duvidoso e ao ver que eu estremecia e fechava os olhos não mencionou seu nome - ele queria que nós víssemos o que há aí dentro...

Olhei para o frasco e depois todas as peças se uniram em uma única lógica. Eram pensamentos, seus pensamentos. Minha mente começou a despertar lentamente. Voldemort o tinha matado, e Harry poderia matar Voldemort e o que estava no frasco que poderia ajudá-lo. Minha dor começou a ficar armazenada em favor de raiva e de um rancor que jamais senti. Dei-lhe o frasco com uma expressão que não pareceu tranquilizá-los, mas eu os ignorei enquanto me levantava e pegava a varinha, o que pareceu aliviá-los um pouco.

- Vamos lá - disse secamente, e comecei a andar em direção ao castelo com um objetivo. Acabar com esta guerra maldita.

O que aconteceu depois disso foi muito confuso para mim. Lembro-me de chegar ao castelo, onde aquele silêncio sombrio preenchia tudo, deslizando como um halo de morte sobre nossas cabeças. Recordo de cair ao lado da fileira de corpos que atravessavam o salão principal, ao lado da família Weasley, que chorava seu filho em silêncio; lembro-me de olhar para um ponto fixo na parede ensanguentada e fiquei assim, totalmente estática, até a voz fria e rangida de Voldemort sentenciar o nosso fim...

- Harry Potter está morto... - não pude ouvir o resto da frase, pisquei várias vezes e logo percebi a veia da minha têmpora pulsar com força. Harry estava morto, mais um que se ia através das mãos desse ser impiedoso. Ron olhou para mim, ainda acariciando o corpo sem vida de seu irmão Fred, com um olhar de espanto total e absoluto, como uma criança a qual estão explicando algo que não é capaz de entender.

Não me recordo ao certo, mas acho que fui a primeira que começou a caminhar para os jardins do castelo, só sei que quando atravessei a porta não fiz sozinha, McGonagall estava ao meu lado, Ron a poucos metros atrás, e eu podia sentir dezenas de passos ao meu redor, estudantes corajosos e cansados, Aurores e professores, que sussurravam ansiosos, com a incerteza e medo em seus rostos e grande determinação em seus olhores.

Eu estava em uma espécie de turbilhão confuso, como em uma espiral que girava em torno de mim. Senti como se finalmente tivesse chegado quando fomos para fora, mas mesmo em meu estado de embriaguez pude focar uma imagem que me encheu de um profundo horror, Voldemort caminhava para nós, e por atrás um Hagrid corpulento, com o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas, carregando em seus braços o corpo inerte do nosso amigo Harry. Eu sei que um grito saiu de minha garganta, mesmo que não tenha sido mais forte que o grito de dor de McGonagall, cujo rosto perdeu a pouca cor que ainda tinha.

Ouvi tudo o que foi dito à distância, sem realmente me concentrar, porque o meu coração estava naquele quarto e minha mente com atenção total para Harry, recusando-se a acreditar no que meus olhos viam. Tudo se tornou ainda mais confuso quando um rugido que fez tremer a terra nos alertou e ao som de milhares de gritos, a batalha começou de novo, mais forte do que antes. De todos os cantos apareceram centauros, o que parecia Hipogrifos, Elfos Domésticos e outras criaturas... E Harry e Hagrid não estavam onde ele foi depositado.

Uma maré arrastou-me para o salão principal, onde havia uma batalha até a morte. Em câmera lenta vi que alguém acenava sua varinha em cima de mim e, finalmente, desencadeou algo no meu cérebro, um instinto de sobrevivência, que fez uma parte dele se colocar em operação com um objetivo apenas, para desabafar minha raiva. Numa fração de segundos antes de um jato de luz verde nos alcançar me joguei no chão arrastando atrás de mim Ginny. A ruiva, sem se preocupar com os seus riscos, então se levantou e me estendeu a mão, juntas, a buscar com o olhar frenético o nosso agressor, pois ambos fomos invadidas pela mesma raiva homicida, sem dúvida, inflamada pela perda de entes queridos.

Uma risada histérica respondeu a nossa pergunta silenciosa. Dirigimos nossos olhos em direção a ela e vimos como Bellatrix Lestrange ridicularizava de nós das escadas que levaram à mesa dos funcionários, a um passo de seu Senhor, que lutava no local com Kingsley, McGonagall e Slughorn. Sem hesitação Ginny e eu atacamos com raiva a Comensal da Morte, que representava todo o mal que havia tomado posse do castelo. Para nós, a culpa por todas as mortes, de todo o sofrimento e destruição de tudo até aquele momento, queríamos isso. Foi também para mim, uma espécie de vingança pessoal por aquela tortura insuportável a que fui submetida há alguns meses na Mansão Malfoy.

Nem mesmo percebi que Luna tinha se juntado a nós, até um escudo inteligente nos proteger de um preciso Avada Kedavra. Eu me esquivava e lançava, esquivava e lançava, com uma fúria frenética e imprópria de mim, mas que naquele momento me dominava completamente. Estava com tanta raiva que por pouco acertei a Sra. Weasley quando se pôs diante de nós como uma loba a defender seus filhotes, destilando uma raiva que jamais tinha visto nela. Eu não tinha dúvidas sobre o que ia acontecer e depois de um tempo Bellatrix Lestrange caiu no chão com os olhos vazios e uma expressão em branco.

Ela estava morta, mas eu não sentia nada, nenhuma alegria, sem dor, sem pena, sem alívio. Nada.

Olhei em volta, confusa. Harry, meu melhor amigo, que tinha passado por todos os perigos inimagináveis, apontava a varinha para Voldemort no topo das escadas. Estava milagrosamente vivo e não estava ciente de que centenas de olhos pousavam sobre eles, enquanto se aguardava o destino de todo o mundo mágico. Quase soltei um grito quando Harry gritou um nome em voz alta, para que todos os presentes pudessem ouvir.

- É claro que te disse isso, mas tornou-se espião de Dumbledore a partir do momento em que você ameaçou minha mãe, e desde então sempre trabalhou para ele e contra você! Dumbledore já estava morrendo quando Snape acabou com a sua vida.

Meu coração deu um pulsar súbito como se reagindo e revivendo ante aquela menção, mas foi algo momentâneo. As palavras de Harry não produziram alívio algum, e apenas confirmou algo que eu, no fundo o meu coração, já sabia, ele não era nenhum traidor.

Só estava feliz pelo fato de que toda a escola estava ouvindo porque ele merecia que toda a gente soubesse a verdade, mesmo ciente de que não teria gostado de nada disso. Agarrei-me a uma mesa incapaz de ver tudo aquilo nem um pouco mais e assisti com a respiração suspensa como as varinhas de Harry e Voldemort estavam unidas em um potente feixe de luz, e pedi com toda a minha força "por favor, por favor... Que isto acabe de uma vez... Por favor... Harry...".

Tudo aconteceu em uma fração de segundo, o contato cessou, e o Lorde das Trevas caiu como uma massa disforme e completamente imóvel. Demorou quase meio minuto durante o qual o único som que podia ser apreciado eram as centenas de respirações agitadas, até que o silêncio foi quebrado e uma onda de aplausos começou a ressoar ao redor do salão, enquanto eu deixei-me cair como uma pacote no chão e soltei um suspiro profundo, à medida que tentava conteros tremores dos meus ombros que se espalhava por todo meu corpo.

Não vi nada em volta de mim, gritos, vitórias, alegria histriônica em todos os lugares, as pessoas se abraçavam. Harry tinha sido engolido por uma massa que queria tocá-lo, abraçá-lo e parabenizá-lo, os familiares choravam ao mesmo tempo que lhe davam um aperto de mão, para, logo em seguida, correr para velar os corpos daqueles que não tinham a mesma sorte. Eu não podia suportar tudo aquilo nem um segundo mais e não queria olhar ao meu redor e ver o rosto rígido e imóvel de um amigo ou colega. Sabia que Harry iria querer falar comigo, e com Ron, mas eu também sabia que queria fazê-lo em privado. Então eu fui encontrar algum lugar solitário, confiando que ele saberia onde me encontrar.

Escapei sem nenhum esforço do Salão Principal e fui para o jardim. Corri tudo o que podia e mais até chegar à beira do lago, cujas águas negras ainda se agitavam com força, vítimas da luta que se desenvolvera nelas há apenas alguns minutos.

Sentei-me pesadamente, olhando fixamente o furioso ir e vir das águas e das marés frente a mim. De repente, o nevoeiro tinha se dissipado, e eu estava plenamente consciente de tudo o que tinha passado. Então me sobreveio uma dor tão grande que senti que não conseguia respirar. Inclinei-me e abracei-me, tentando me proteger de tudo, mas não pude. Foi então que percebi que o fio frágil em que estava andando durante mais de um ano tinha arrebentado, jogando-me no buraco negro sem fundo.

Estava tudo acabado.

oooOOoooOOooo

*Princesselve*

v

v

**N/T**: Emocionante e triste. O próximo será o último. Não prometo nada mas tentarei postá-lo antes do Natal, tentarei./;*

Bjus para CSCrouch, Daniela Snape, Leyla Poth, Pathy Potter, Lolita, Liv Stoker e para os que leem mas não comentam.


End file.
